Todo Cambio
by SheIsTepe
Summary: Bella Swan a sus 15 años queda embarazada de Edward Cullen. Ella tiene q enfrentar la perdida de apoyo de parte de Charlie su padre, los Cullen y el mas grande amor q ella a tenido...Edward Cullen.Despues de 3 años ellos se vuelven a ver pero Todo Cambio
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER**: La saga Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo las manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un ratito. Por lo cual la trama es mía.**

**(Bella Pov) **

Hoy era otro año sin él, sin ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, sin su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y sobre todo sin su presencia.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella, tengo 18 años y a los 15 quede embarazada, si a mis cortos 15 años quede embarazada del hombre más hermoso del mundo, Edward Cullen. Se preguntaran porque es otro año sin su presencia, bueno es fácil, fui una estúpida… comenzó antes de darme cuenta que estaba embarazada de mi hermoso niño al que llame con el segundo nombre de Edward, Anthony…

**(FLASH BLACK)**

Estaba sumamente emocionada hoy, y si se preguntan porque, bueno hoy es mi cumpleaños número 15 y también es mi aniversario número 1 de noviazgo con Edward Cullen, el es hermoso, caballeroso, atento, atleta, en fin todo un sueño, mi sueño. El tiene unos hermosos ojos color verde, pelo cobrizo y despeinado, es de piel pálida nívea, también es alto y tiene la sonrisa y voz más sexy que nadie, y es solo mío.

Como Edward ya me había advertido que me tenía una muy hermosa sorpresa, me dijo que no discutiría conmigo por el dinero, etc., no me quedo de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes.

En eso mi celular sonó en tono de mensaje, revise de quién era y era de mi hermosísimo novio:

"_Hola amor, te deseo un feliz cumple BB xD, tu sorpresa esta mas que lista solo necesito que porfiiiiiis… vallas al centro comercial en Port Ángeles en…45 minutos xD_

_Bueno BB, también te deseo un muy feliz aniversario, amor._

_Te amo (LL)-E"_

Al instante sonreí al ver que en efecto, a Edward no se olvido de recordarme en donde era mi sorpresa ni mi cumpleaños.

Me bañe en tiempo record pues nada mas tenía 45 minutos para llegar y ya era la 1:05p.m, nada más me quedan 40 minutos y el trayecto para llegar a Port Ángeles son como 30 min. A velocidad media.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, por suerte no tropecé pues mi falta de coordinación es mucha. Me monte en mi nuevo coche, si ya no tenía mi viejo camión, Edward me compro un coche nuevo, el cual no a salido aun a la venta, es un mercedes Guardián, al fin y acabo es para transportarse no?

Sorprendentemente llegue muy rápido al centro comercial de Port Ángeles, me fui prácticamente corriendo de mi coche, pase la vista por el centro comercial de ahí y no lo vi, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Edward en lo que me sentaba afuera en un banquillo.

"_Hola amor, donde estas? Ya llegue (: estoy sentada en un banquillo afuera. OK._

_Te amo BB-B"_

Pasaron prácticamente hora y media, y yo seguía en el mismo lugar, para entonces ya estaba llorando en silencio, tenía mucho frio, en fin tampoco Edward no me contestaba ni mis mensajes ni llamadas.

"Estúpida, sabes que un Dios Griego como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú" me repetía mi mente, la cual causaba que llorara mas. Me levante dispuesta a ir a mi coche para llorar libremente, pero antes de montarme en mi auto dos manos me taparon los ojos y supe que eran de Edward pues lo reconozco donde sea, una sonrisa se poso en mis labios. Con los ojos aun cerrados me gire y lo agarre por el cuello y lo bese, el gustoso me recibió y me agarro por la cintura y correspondió a mi beso, pero… era raro, no se sentían como los de Edward, si no como… como… ¡COMO SINO FUERA EDWARD!... Uupsr52;

Me pare en seco y me separe de quien estaba besando, por poco se me salen los ojos de mi cara al ver a quien besaba… obvio no era Edward sino… Mike Newtonr52;

Lo mire con el seño fruncido, sonrojada, pero de enojo y él me miraba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Que te ocurre? Acaso no sabes que tengo novio?-dije enojada, pero no lo grite.

-Tú fuiste la que me beso nena o me vas a decir que no te gusto como beso? Anda grita y di que beso mejor que tu Cullen?-dijo divertido

Yo le di una bofetada y me fui.

Al darme la vuelta vi a Edward enfrente de su Volvo…irado de rodillas llorando…pero al ver esa imagen me desgarro el alma, como un ángel llora? Y, porque? No se supone que tienen que estar felices? Todo tipo de preguntas pasaron por mi mente. Vi a Emmett llevárselo cargando a su Jeep, y yo fui a mi coche que estaba al lado del Volvo de mi ángel, y me tumbe y llore por la pasada imagen pues ya de por sí, tenía ya antes lagrimas cayendo y con la imagen de Edward llorando me dio un remate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**(Edward Pov') (Continua el FLASH BLACK)**

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 15 de mi Bella, si Bella Swan, mi novia, ella es el amor de mi vida, bueno tal vez se preguntaran como se que somos almas gemelas? Bueno eso es fácil, porque lo se y mi corazón me lo dice. La verdad pienso que soy un chico con suerte pues, bueno, ella es, como decirlo, es; muy pero muuuy hermosa, si y no exagero, es cariñosa, atenta, y hermosa, ya lo dije? Bueno ella tiene cabello color chocolate, ondulado y le llega a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos son grandes y de un hermoso color chocolate, su piel es pálida nívea, y sus hermosas curvas y sus muy hermosas y largas piernas, pero no es tan alta, mide más o menos 1.68cm. Bueno como decía sus hermosísima figura…huí lo siento _"Contrólate Edward" _y si, la verdad se ve mejor sin ropa, y si, Bella y yo ya no somos vírgenes.

Bueno, hoy le tengo a Bella una sorpresa por su cumpleaños y nuestro primer aniversario como novios, si ya llevamos 1 año de novios ella y yo y han sido el mejor. Bueno como decía, la sorpresa es; cantarle una hermosa canción que compuse para ella que se titula _"Te amo"_, pero primero la voy a llevar al cine de Port Ángeles, después una romántica comida en mi casa y por último la canción en mi piano y luego, no sé, como tendremos mi casa sola, no sé, tal vez le haga el amor.

"_Hola amor, te deseo un feliz cumple BB xD, tu sorpresa esta mas que lista solo necesito que porfiiiiiis… vallas al centro comercial de Port Ángeles en…45 minutos xD_

_Bueno BB, también te deseo un muy feliz aniversario, amor._

_Te amo (LL)-E"_

Le envié un mensaje a Bella para verla en Port Ángeles en 45 minutos.

Ya estaba listo, me monte en mi flamante Volvo plateado y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial de Port Ángeles en tiempo record. Cuando entre no la vi en ningún lado, le iba a mandar un texto pero olvide mi teléfono en casa.

Estuve vagando con lagrimas amenazando mis ojos, creo que estuve dando círculos por mas o menos hora y media_."Estúpido, ella es hermosa y piensas que se va a fijar en ti? Ella merece algo mejor que tu" _Me repetía mi mente haciendo que me entristeciera y una lagrima silenciosa callo por mi mejilla.

Ya para ese entonces iba con las lagrimas y sollozos a nada de salir de mi, yo ya iba para mi coche cuando una escena no muy lejos de mi coche, como a 7 metros de mi, una chica muy…no se…muy parecida a Bella, besándose con Mike Newton?

En mi pecho sentí como si me desgarraran algo y le pusieran acido a la herida, en eso no se porque mis lagrimas salieron sin control y mi cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos y…esperen… ES BELLA y se besa con MIKE?r52;

No puede ser… mientras yo buscaba a Bella, ella besaba como si nada a Mike? Ya no pude mas y me desplome de rodillas al pavimento y solloce muy fuerte y llore desconsoladamente, tenía un dolor en mi pecho tan pero tan grande que pensé que iba a explotar.

Lo sabía, sabía que a Bella no le gustaba, ella merece tener alguien mejor y me lo estaba demostrando, no?...

Luego sentí que alguien me cargaba del suelo, levante la vista y vi que era Emmett, no me importo que me viera en ese estado y seguí llorando frente a él, y llore como nunca en sus brazos, como un bebe con su mama. Emmett me monto en su Jeep y vi que Alice y Rosalie miraban para la ventana y sonreían con malicia mientras Jasper me miraba triste.

Yo aun lloraba, y mucho a decir verdad, pero no sabía qué hacer y a decir verdad no sabía nada.

-Edward hermano, que paso? Porque estabas en el suelo llorando?-dijo Jasper, mi "hermano" aunque no éramos hermanos de sangre lo era de amor y una gran amistad de años.

-A Bella n-no le im-importo-dije entre sollozos.

-Pero Edward, que te hace pensar eso? Ella te ama y lo sabes- dijo Alice con cariño y tristeza en su voz.

-La vi be-besándose con Mi-mike en-enfrente de mi-dije llorando aun mas.

-¡¿QUE ELLA QUE!- dijeron Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie al unisón.

-La mato, yo misma la mato- decía una Rose muy enojada.

-Como se atreve ella a hacerte eso? Y para acabar frente a ti?- decían Emmett y Jasper con veneno y tristeza.

-Esto no se quedara así, verdad Rose?-Rosalie asintió con la cabeza-nos vengaremos ahora mismo de ella- dijo Alice mientras salía del coche con Rosalie.

Ya nada me importaba, ya mi vida no tenía sentido, sin Bella nada sería igual… nada.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

ChaaChaaChaan'¡

Bueno espero & les guste este Capi.

este fic me encanta :D lo amo a decir verdad'

mi cabezitta esta vez se lucio no creen'?

eeh releeido estte Capi y bueno TODO el fic miles de veces y no me canso de hacerlo pues me encantta (LL)

De nuevo Graciaas a las qe Comentaron el premier Capi

Comentteen :D'¡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno gente, aca les traigo este capi.

espero lo disfruten como yo disfrute haciendolo.

mas adelante se enteraran que hicieron Alice y Rosalie a Bella de venganza :3

Leean & Comentten :D

**Capítulo 3**

**(Bella Pov') (Continua el mismo Flash Back)**

Yo seguía llorando enfrente de mi coche, vi a Alice y a Rosalie acercárseme y me miraban como lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

-Pero miren quien está aquí, Roser52; La mismísima Isabella Zorra Swan- Dijo Alice con veneno.

-Pero claro Allie, es la misma que se besa enfrente de todo el mundo- dijo Rosalie y Alice acercándose a mí. Pero aun seguía sin entender por qué me trataban tan frías.

-Qué?-dije yo en shock por no comprender a que se debía eso.

-No te hagas la inocente Swan, lo que le hiciste a mi hermano no tiene nombre- dijo Alice golpeándome el estomago y haciendo que me doliera como nunca, eso me hiso chillar de dolor.

-Pero mira Allie, la zorrita está llorando, que triste- dijo Rosalie divertida. -ERES UNA MAL DESAGRADECIDA SWAN!-Chillo Alice con enojo.

-SI ISABELLA, DANOS LAS MALDITAS LLAVES DEL MERCEDES!-grito Rosalie. Entre las 2 se las arreglaron para dejarme inconsciente.

Desperté con muchísimo frio, y me di cuenta de que tenía sangre seca, mucha a decir verdad, también no tenía mis botas ni mis guantes ni suéter con que cubrirme y eso no fue todo sino estaba en un bosque…

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Ese recuerdo hiso que una lagrima se derramara por mi mejilla.

-Que pasa mami?- pregunto Anthony, ni me percate de que ya se había levantado y en qué momento entro a mi cuarto.

-Nada, oye quieres comer una pizza y después comer un rico helado de vainilla en Port Ángeles para festejar el cumpleaños de mami?- dije entusiasmada a mi pequeño niño de 3 años, la verdad es que era prácticamente un clon de Edward pero en miniatura y …no miento.

-SII!- chillo de alegría y empezó también a reír, su risa era tan musical como la de Edward y eso hiso que en mi rostro se plasmara una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos pequeño-lo cargue hasta su habitación y lo cambie con una ropa muy bonita a decir verdad, luego me cambie yo con un pantalón entubado, tenis de botita azul turquesa y una camisa del mismo color.

Ya listos bajamos las escaleras y agarre las llaves de mi Chevy rojo y viejo a decir verdad. Alice y Rosalie me quitaron TODO lo que yo tenía. En fin el viaje al centro comercial de Port Ángeles fue muy tranquilo. Para cuando llegamos ya eran las 2:15pm. Y la verdad ya tenía hambre. Me estacione al lado de un muy llamativo Volvo plateado que justo hace 3 días acababa de salir a la venta.

-Anthony, que quieres hacer primero?-le pregunte cariñosa.

-Quiero comed mami, tengo mucha hambe- dijo mi hijo con sus manitas en su estomaguito.

-Claro, vamos a la pizzería de siempre!-dije agarrando su manita.

Cuando vi la pizzería me sorprendí mucho y me asuste un poco pues allí en la pizzería estaban; un Emmett sonriente, una Rosalie con una sonrisa, a Alice dando saltitos en el regazo de Jasper y… un Edward mirando la escena divertido.

Los chillidos de alegría y saltitos al estilo Alice de parte de mi pequeño me sacaron de mis pensamientos. El saltaba a mí alrededor y yo no aguante y me reí al ver que hacia eso, me agache y le dije:

-Porque tan feliz, pequeño?- le pregunte con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Ya vamos a comed!- dijo con felicidad y se fue corriendo a una mesa que lamentablemente estaban los Cullen.

Maldecía mil veces al ver que mi hijo se sentó en la mesa que estaba justo al lado de los Cullen/Hale.

Al pasar por el frente de su mesa, todos se callaron. Me hice la desentendida y camine hasta Anthony.

-Y quieres comer mucha o poca pizza, cariño?-Pregunte divertida al ver que sonreía a un estilo mío.

-¡Mucha pizza mami!-dijo Anthony alzando sus pequeñas manos. Yo me reí un poco y le dije;

-No te muevas peque, ahora vuelvo- dije y me levante, sentí que 5 pares de ojos me miraban me sentí incomoda, pero no le di tanta importancia. Pedí la pizza y me fui con una sonrisa a mi mesa.

La comida fue muy divertida, pero incomoda para mi al saber que en la mesa de al lado estaban susurrándose cosas, muchas cosas.

Yo ya había superado lo que los Cullen y los Hale me habían hecho hace 3 años, pero me costaba trabajo aceptar que…los seguía amando como familia y a Edward…a él nunca lo eh olvidado y lo sigo amando como cuando lo conocí…

Lo amo y en verdad me arrepiento de haber sido tan estúpida y haberme dejado llevar ese día…

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

...Creo que se han de preguntar "Que le hicieron Alice y Rosalie a Bella'?" o me quivoco'?

bno pss Gentte sigan leyendo Por Favor :D

y diganme que les parece el Fic. eso es muy importante para mi y aganmelo saber

Bessos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno les dejo este otro Capi espero lo disfruten el capi esta mas largo pues es todo el Edward Pov' Bueno de ese Dia y eso. No los entretengo mas...Lean

Los espero abajo :D

**Capítulo 4**

**(Edward Pov')**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hoy era 13 de septiembre, hoy se cumplen 3 años sin ver a Bella, mi linda Bella, todavía me dolía recordar como termine con ella;

**FLASH BACK**

-Isabella, no me digas que fue un maldito error que besaste al estúpido de Newtonr52;- le grite a Bella, si le GRITE…

-Por Dios Edward, crees que soy de esas chicas que engañan a sus novios?...-dijo con voz rota- pues no lo soy Eddie, YO te amo, y te amare, porque no creo olvidarte nunca-dijo con muchas lagrimas en los ojos, y con sus manos en su vientre, no entendí por que las tenia hay…

-Olvídame Isabellar52;, tu y yo ya no somos NADA, me entendiste? NADA-le grite, y casi la golpeo pero baje la mano, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, pues tenía su cara viendo el suelo y sus lagrimas caían al suelo sin control.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides Edward Cullen, nunca-dijo ella, me iba a dar un beso en los labios y me iba a abrasar pero yo me quite y la deje con los brazos en el aire,- se que ya no me quieras tocar pero…puedo ver tus ojos?…oh me puedes…-se le quebró la voz-olvídalo, ya no me vas a querer ver nunca, lo comprendo, pero alguien te va a seguir amando, OK. No me recuerdes como una vil y estúpida mier…mal agradecida, solo te pido eso…-dijo eso y se fue, note que no llevaba suéter, bufanda, ni zapatos, más bien iba descalza y se abrasaba a si misma por el frio de los mil demonios que hacía en el pueblo, también iba golpeada y moreteada, con sangre seca en los brazos, bueno parecía que alguien la había golpeado y robado sus pertenencias… Y desde esa vez no la vi más…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Edward, vámonosr52;-Grito Alice desde afuera de mi habitación-Ya tenemos hambre…te esperamos en la cochera-dijo y se fue.

Si hoy íbamos a comer pizza en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

Me vestí, baje las escaleras y ya todos me esperaban, después bajamos a la cochera y nos fuimos a la pizzería del centro comercial en Port Ángeles. Al llegar nos estacionamos, entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett llegamos a la pizzería, entramos y reíamos mucho, afuera de la pizzería me llamo la atención una hermosa chica de aprox. 18 años que iba vestida de unos zapatos de botita de color azul turquesa, unos pantalones entubados y la camisa de color azul turquesa y con un niño de 3 años dando saltos al estilo Alice, el niño al verlo, literalmente mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, el niño tenía cabello desordenado y cobrizo también un poco largo, piel nívea y pálida como la chica, al parecer tenia ojos verdes… un momento…¿¡ERA MI MINI CLON!

-Awwwwr52;-chillo Alice cuando volteo a donde tenía mi vista- el niño parece tu hijo Eddie! es tu clon, pero en mini… espera! ES TU HIJO!-dijo Alice, divertida y muy seria a la vez.

-Edward, no será que desde hace tiempo estas manteniendo este secreto? SOMOS TIOS!-dijo un Emmett sumamente feliz. Y al parecer todos asintieron hasta Rosalie.

Luego el pequeño entro corriendo a la mesa que estaba a nuestro lado, y cuando lo vi me quede en shock.

-Edward, es tu hijo!- me dijeron todos al unisón, yo solo me encogí de hombros porque no pude articular ninguna palabra. Después de unos segundos recupere el habla y dije:

-No, no eh tenido novia desde que termine con… Bella-dije con una sonrisa triste.

La hermosa chica que estaba con el niño paso justo al frente de nuestra mesa y las risas se callaron al ver de quien se trataba ella era…!MI BELLA!, una sonrisa enorme se poso en mi rostro al verla, la había extrañado tanto, fui un completo imbécil al no dejarla que me dijera como pasaron las cosas ese día…

Un grito de alegría por parte del niño me sacaron de mis pensamientos;

-¡Mucha pizza mami!-yo me congele en mi lugar, al igual que los demás, todos estábamos en un shock total, Bella le dijo algo al niño y se paro, todos volteamos al niño, que cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mirábamos nos regalo una amplia sonrisa y una risa que parecía igual a la mía…todos le devolvimos la sonrisa y luego volteamos a Bella que encargaba la pizza.

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. Tal vez solo tal vez, ese niño pueda ser mío y de Bella! mi Bella, cuanto daría por que fuera verdad…

-Edward, creo que soy tiaaa!-me susurro Alice muy emocionada.

-…Y yo papa- les susurre muuuuuy feliz pero en shock aun.

"la extraño" articulo Alice con los labios y yo le dije.

-Yo mas- dije con sinceridad.

Mi sonrisa se borro de inmediato por un comentario de Emmett;

-Miren quien esta hay!- dijo Emmett apuntando hacia afuera-Edward, mira es tu novia, Tanya- concluyo Emmett. Emmett era un imbécil al decir eso, el bien sabia como era Tanya de "cariñosa" conmigo.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA, ELLA ME A-C-O-S-A, EMMETT-dije lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no grite, también tuve que deletrear "acosa" para que Emmett entendiera.

-Awwwr52; hermano, al parecer la AMAS-dijo Alice mirando a Bella

-Si, pero como no amarla, Alice? No vez que es lo mejor para mi? Es ella, es…-pero no pude acabar la frase porque Bella y el pequeño se levantaron de sus sillas, Bella iba con una capa de su sedoso pelo cubriéndole el rostro y el pequeño iba danzando como Alice.

-…es Bella…-termine la frase cuando se fueron.

-Oye hermano, ven vamos a tomar un poco de aire o a caminar, para despejar la mente, no? Solo tú y yo-dijo Alice. Yo no podía articular palabras, pues se que mi voz se quebraría y los sollozos que estaba ocultando saldrían de mi garganta al igual que mis lagrimas que se acumulaban poco a poco en mis ojos, y solamente asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos y caminamos y ya no pude más me desplome en la banca, no sabía si alguien estaba sentado, la verdad ya no me importaba, solo quería desahogarme.

-Edward cálmate no llores como en las noches, no lo soporto, nunca me ha gustado verte sufrir así, es como…-me decía Alice pero yo la interrumpí.

-Alice, soy el mayor idiota por te-terminar de esa for…ma con ella- dije entre sollozos, respire profundo y dije-ella es mi presente, con su recuerdo y sus inexistentes carisias es con lo que trato de vivir, ella es mi pasado, mi presente, pero dudo que sea mi futuro, Alice. Por eso lloro todas las noches, porque sé que va a estar en mis sueños, y no entre mis brazos como la sueño-dije, sentí una mirada desde mi lado pero no me importo eso.

-Edward, los dos lo podemos arreglar, Ok. Confía en mí- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que fue casi imposible no regresársela.

-Claro enana, gracias- me sentí más feliz, nos paramos de la banca y ni voltea ver quien estaba sentado en la banca, solo sentí 2 pares de ojos pegados en mi espalda mientras Alice y yo nos marchábamos.

-Espero que ese hermoso niño sea tuyo Ed, seria genial, no? Seria tía! Ese niño de grande será un rompe corazones como el papá, si es que es tuyo claro está, no?- decía Alice muy entusiasmada.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Los espero la Proxima actualizada de este Fic.

espero Sus comentarios de esta Historia :D

Bessoss'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueeno Gentte'

Graciaas por suus Comenttario acaa bn Posittivoos (LL)

Graaciaas poor Laas seguidoraas de estte Fiic'

bno no les entretengoo & les dejo estte Capp

**Capítulo 5**

**(Bella Pov')**

Estaba con Anthony terminando de comer la pizza, cuando Emmett grito:

-Miren quien esta hayr52;- dijo Emmett apuntando hacia afuera-Edward, mira es tu novia, Tanya- concluyo y yo quise que la tierra me tragase, la chica esa realmente hermosa, obvio, nada comparado conmigo.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA, ELLA ME A-C-O-S-A, EMMETT-dijo Edward exasperado, y me alegraba que en verdad no fuera su novia.

-Awwwr52; hermano, al parecer la AMAS- dijo Alice, lo bueno es que le daba la espalda a su mesa, sino creerían que estaba loca al ver que de una sonrisa pasaba a lagrimas y cosas así.

-Si, pero como no amarla, Alice? No vez que es lo mejor para mi? Es ella, es…-dijo Edward feliz, pero no quise seguir escuchando, no quería oír como revelaba su gran amor hacia Tanya Denali.

-Vámonos peque, vamos a pasear por aquí, ok?- le dije a mi hijo, y me pare y deje caer sobre mi rostro una capa de pelo para que no vieran mis ojos llorosos. Anthony iba danzando al estilo Alice mientras nos íbamos de ahí.

Cuando salimos le compre un dulce a Anthony y ya no pude mas, me desplome en una banca y comencé a llorar y sollozar silenciosamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, sentí que alguien también se desplomaba de igual manera en la que yo lo hice, y también comenzó a llorar y sollozar dolorosamente, como yo. Me gire para ver de quien se trataba y vi que era Edward quien lloraba así, también estaba Alice quien lo trataba de calmar.

No le puse atención a su plática, porque seguramente hablarían de Tanya. Lo mire y se levanto y mi hijo y yo lo vimos marcharse.

-Mami, poque tu y el lloraban igual?- me pregunto mi pequeño.

-No sé porque el llora así Anthony- le dije ignorando que él había notado mis lágrimas.

Y de la nada Anthony se levanto de la banca y corrió hacia Edward y Alice. Para cuando yo quise impedirlo ya era demasiado tarde…

**(Edward Pov')**

-Discupe, puedo peguntale algo señor?-dijo una vocecita que me resulto familiar, parecía como si fuera la de el pequeño que vimos en la pizzería.

Alice y yo nos dimos media vuelta y nos encontramos con el pequeñín que me llamaba. Y ¡POR DIOS! Era idéntico a mí espeto por el tono de piel y un poquito el pelo…

-Mmm…claro pequeñín, que deseas?- le dije mientras me hincaba para estar más o menos a su altura.

-Me llamo Anthony, no pequeñín-me dijo haciendo un pequeñito puchero este… ¡ANTHONY! Esperen… es mi segundo nombre… Edward Anthony…

-OK. Que gracioso, yo me llamo igual, bueno es mi segundo nombre-dije mirando a Alice quien tenía una cara que no supe describir.

-Dice mi mami que así se llama mi papi- dijo Anthony con los ojitos llorosos.

-Oh, Anthony no llores…-le dijo Alice-que le paso a tu papi Anthony?-dijo Alice.

-No sé, mami dice que trabaja mucho y que etá en un viaje de negosos, por muchos años y nada ma' lo eh vito en fotos y tú te pareces mucho a papi…-dijo Anthony sonriéndome a mí al decir lo ultimo- tú no eres mi papi?-dijo el Anthony con esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

Yo me quede en shock al igual que Alice…

-Bueno Anthony, que me ibas a preguntar?-dije evitando ese tema, porque primero tenía que hablar con Bella y decirle si en efecto ere mi hijo.

-Aaah si, es que te vi llorar como mami, y quedia sabe si tu sabe si mami lloda po' lo mismo que tu, es que llodan igual y mucho-dijo Anthony triste por su mama, que era Bella.

-Yo estoy muy triste Anthony, hace 3 años cometí un gran error y desde ahí siempre eh llorado, pero no sé si tu mami llora por lo mismo…-dije con sinceridad y de la nada, me salió voz paternal y cariñosa cuando le hablaba a Anthony y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Cuántos años tienes Anthony?-dijo Alice, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Así-dijo alzando su manita y formando un 3 con sus deditos.

¡Oh por Dios! Anthony podría ser mi hijo, mi hijo!

-Y tu mami, Anthony?-dije al no ver a Bella por ningún lado

El pequeño observo para atrás y hay estaba parada Bella con una sonrisa de triste, mientras observaba a Anthony.

-Hay, la taigo?-dijo Anthony mientras la apuntaba.

-Oh no, queremos hablar con ella…-dijo Alice levantándose yo hice lo mismo y la seguí con Anthony agarrando mi mano, bueno mi dedo porque su pequeña manita comparada con la mía, era mucha la diferencia, no me di cuenta de que sonreía. Alice aprovecho y tomo una foto, pero muy rápido, que creo que lo imagine.

-Mmm…Bella-dije con voz temblorosa- Creo que, te dejo a Anthony, mmm… Bella puedes dejar que Alice se lleve un momento a Anthony, necesito hablar contigo, en privado-dije de un jalón y mirando sus hermosos ojos cafés.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

ChaaChaaChaaan'

Heey'

qe lees paareciio eel Capii'?

jujuu qe creen qee lee diraa Bella a Edward

despues de que se encontraron nuevamentte'?

mmm...comeentten & lees Suboo eeel Proximoo Capii'¡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del capítulo:**

Acaa lees dejoo Laa otra parttee XD Leean y Comentteen O.O

Graciaas aa Todaas mis Leectoraas XD'

Lees dejoo eel Capii & lees esperoo aabaajoo…acaa se enteeran de Laa engaanzaaa de Alicee & Rose O:

**Capítulo 6**

-Oh… puedes decirlo aquí, o al menos que me necesites para gritarme, no lo creo-dijo con los ojos vidriosos- y, Alice aléjate de mi hijo Ok? No quiero que lo golpees igual que a mi… sabes yo no lo eh olvidado, y tu?- dijo con odio y tristeza… y mucho a decir verdad.  
-Oigan, de que me eh perdido? Porque Bella dice que la golpeaste Alice?-dije extrañado, mire a Alice quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos amenazando por salir.  
-¡QUE?-chillo Bella-ellas no te dijeron como me golpearon? Alice, nunca pensé que no le dijeran a Edward lo que tú y Rosalie me hicieron… pero claro a Carlisle si tuvieron suficiente tiempo como para decirle, no?-dijo Bella con enojo y tristeza.  
-Ok, ok… alguien me explica lo que paso, Alice dile a los chicos que vengan, Bella no te importa que Emmett y Jasper se lleven a Anthony al área de juegos? Rosalie y Alice tienen de mucho que hablar contigo y conmigo-dije y Bella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Después de unos minutos vinieron los 3, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie casi se les salen los ojos al ver que estaba con Bella y que yo tenía a Anthony agarrado de su pequeña mano.  
-Ok… que paso aquí?-dijo Rosalie viéndome a mí y a Bella muy sorprendida.  
-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Emmett, Jasper pueden llevarse a Anthony al área de juegos un momento? Rosalie tú te quedas, tú y Alice nos tienen que explicar muchas cosas-dije.

(Jasper Pov')  
-Que paso hermano? Que necesitaba Alice ahora?-me dijo Rose después que colgué el celular y lo puse en mi bolsillo del pantalón.  
-Vámonos, dice que es urgente están por la tienda de helados-dije parándome y recogiendo mis cosas.-Alice ya pago la cuenta, vamos caminen, sonaba muy… rara-dije ya yendo hacia la puerta.  
No tardamos en llegar donde estaba, al ver con quien estaban, estoy casi seguro que casi se me salen los ojos al ver que Edward estaba con el pequeño, que a decir verdad creo que si era su hijo y a Bella enfrente de el.  
-Ok… que paso aquí?-dijo Rose viendo a Edward y a Bella.  
Yo iba a decir lo mismo, pero Rose me gano.  
-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Emmett, Jasper pueden llevarse a Anthony al área de juegos un momento? Rosalie tú te quedas. Tú y Alice nos tienen que explicar muchas cosas-dijo Edward, me sorprendí que el hijo de Bella se llamaba igual que el segundo nombre de Edward, Anthony.  
-Claaaroor52;-Dijo Emmett muy feliz corriendo hacia Anthony.  
-…Hola Bella, me da tanto gusto volver a verte, y la verdad no esperaba que ya tuvieras un hijo, y bueno, nos lo llevamos a los juegos-dije con sinceridad y con una gran sonrisa- Oye Bella, y si Anthony nos pregunta que somos de el…que le decimos?-dije en un susurro un poco nervioso porque Anthony aun estaba presente, también no sabía que le debía de decir, porque era verdad no creo que quiera que le digamos "somos tus tios, si, tus tios, tu mama nos odia y también a tu papa…"  
-Oh claro, igual me da gusto verte de nuevo Jazz, y para tu pregunta, creo, que…-dudo un poco y luego dijo- que somos amigos.  
-Ok, háblenme si ya necesitas que te lo traigamos-dije y me aleje de ese lugar, Emmett tenía cargando a Anthony y se veía muy chistoso porque parecía que cargaba a un mini-Edward.  
-Liiiisto, vamos a los juegos Anthony-dijo un muy alegre Emmett mientras bajaba a Anthony al suelo.  
-Emmett, no le vallas a abrir tu bocota y le digas a Anthony que somos sus tíos, Bella no quiere que se lo digamos-dije en un susurro triste  
-Que mal, ya me imaginaba yo con el peque en el jardín de la casa enseñándole Futbol Americano-dijo Emmett con desilusión-está bien será luego.-dijo con una risa y se echo a correr como un niño emocionado y Anthony iba corriendo tras Emmett con saltitos de Alice. Yo los perseguí y me reí de cómo andaba Anthony, porque daba saltitos como una Alice emocionada.

(Edward Pov')  
Cuando se fue Jasper y Emmett con Anthony a los juegos Bella estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que Alice, Rosalie no sabía que decir, así que empecé yo;  
-Rosalie, Alice las 2 nos tienen mucho que explicar-dije y me acomode al lado de Bella-vamos a sentarnos en una mesa y aclaramos todo te paceré Bella?-le dije, y Bella me sonrió leve y asintió.  
Nos encaminamos a una mesa y nos sentamos, Bella y yo de un lado y Alice y Rosalie enfrente nuestro.  
-Quieres empezar a contar lo que ellas te hicieron Bella?-dije con voz suave, ella respiro profundo varias veces y luego asintió y dijo;

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Aaahaaah Se qee muchas me qerran maataar por dejar en suspenso o no? Jaja

Acepto todo tipo de comentaarioos XD & eso no mete amenazas de muerte contra mi por dejarlo asi XD Todas picadaas en la lectura o no? Bueno yaya el próximo si tendraa la enganzza

*Bessoss*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del capítulo:**

Heey' Genttee acaa lees dejoo esttee Caapii' bnoDijee qe Comenttaraa & No Hicieraan amenazaas de muertte :D

Bueno leea'

**Capítulo 7**

-Quieres empezar a contar lo que ellas te hicieron Bella?-dije con voz suave, ella respiro profundo varias veces y luego asintió y dijo;

-Ese día, después de que te vi llorar, mi mundo se cayó, fui corriendo al lado de el coche que me habías comprado y tu volvo estaba estacionado al lado del mercedes, después me puse a llorar mucho, muchísimo por cometer ese estúpido error de confundirte con el estúpido de Mike-dijo, la verdad no sabía eso, respiro y continuo-después llegaron Alice y Rosalie y me gritaron zorra, imbécil, bueno cosas de esas, muchas cosas. Después Alice me golpeo el estomago y me dolió tanto que chille de dolor, aun no sabía que estaba embarazada, ese golpe casi me dejaba inconsciente por tan fuerte dolor, después ellas me gritaron que les diera las llaves del mercedes, no reaccione tan rápido porque ya me estaba desmallando y veía borroso…-unas lagrimas se escaparon de su hermoso rostro y yo la abrace porque ya no soportaba verla así y mi cuerpo me gritaba que la abrazara, ella respiro varias veces y continuo-ellas me golpearon muy fuerte eh hicieron que me desmayara, cuando desperté, tenía mucho frio me dolían las costillas, y bueno todo el cuerpo, cuando reaccione vi que me quitaron los zapatos, mi suéter, bueno todo hasta mi bolsa y venían muchas cosas ahí, solo me dejaron mis calcetines, la camisa y el pantalón los cuales estaban rotos y sucios, también estaba llena de cortes y mucha sangre seca.-eso que relato hizo que lagrimas se pusieran en mis ojos, le hice un gesto a Bella para que siguiera relatando.

-Me trate de parar con mucho esfuerzo, cuando lo logre me quede en shock porque ellas me llevaron a un bosque, ¡UN BOSQUE, MALDITA SEA!, no supe cuanto llevaba desmayada, creo que ya era noche pues estaba oscuro, empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, tenía mucho frio, suerte que solo me dio un resfriado, también me rompieron 3 o 5 costillas por eso me dolía tanto. Camine hasta que no pude mas, ya para eso era como las 6 de la mañana, me desmaye 1 hora, y desperté con Jacob cargándome en sus brazos, me dijo que me encontró desmayada con un gesto de dolor en mi rostro y me dijo que me iba a llevar al hospital de Forks-dijo muy segura, yo para eso estaba enojado con mis hermanas por haberla hecho pasar por eso que me contaba-Cuando llegamos me llevaron a Urgencias sabia que Carlisle estaba en esa área y dije que quería que él me atendiera, después de unos minutos llego y me miro con odio en los ojos, se acerco a mí y me dijo que, que hacía yo en ese hospital, le iba a decir lo que paso pero antes de que dijera algo me agarro muy fuerte del brazo y me amenazo con nunca acercármele a su familia y menos a su área donde el atendía, me arrastro del brazo con más fuerza que hizo que chillara de dolor, me aventó por la puerta de adelante, caí de sentón en el suelo, no vi a Jacob por ningún lado. Cuando me iba a parar oí las risas de Tanya, Heidi, Rosalie y Alice detrás mío, eso me hiso llorar mucho, me levante y me fui a su casa, ahí fue donde hable con Edward.- dijo ella,

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

ñaañaañaa Falttaa otraa Parttee peroo no see si Subirlaa pss

haahaa La vdd No see

XD Comentteen & diganmee si lees Gusttaa'¡ o si ubieran preferido que Bellaa no diga naadaa aa Edward y eso XD Bessos


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno aca les dejoo esttee Otroo Capii XD Dondee tengo esttaa misma historia Publucaadaa ya tengo 23 Capiss & bueno la vdd no se cuantos aayaan aa ser Peroo seraa Lagoo el Fic XD qe lees pareecee'?**

**Buenoo Leean'¡**

**Capítulo 8**

pero me sorprendí al saber que eso le había pasado yo vi que Bella y apenas tenía lagrimas, mire a dirección de mis hermanas y ellas lloraban mucho, pero silenciosamente, yo estaba con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos-Edward me había gritado mucho y me dijo que lo olvidara y que ya nunca me acercara a alguno de su familia. Despues que me fui de su casa fui caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, Charlie estaba ahí y me pregunto qué, que me había pasado yo dije que me asaltaron y me golpearon, que también me dejaron en el bosque y que Jacob me llevo al hospital pero que estaba escasos de médicos y me vine caminando hasta casa desde el hospital-me sorprendió que no le dijera la verdad a Charlie y que él no se diera cuenta de que mentía, yo tenía una pregunta y se la dije:

-Bella, p-porque no le dijiste la ver-verdad a Charlie?-dije con pequeñísimos sollozos .

-No quería que les hiciera nada a su familia Edward, se que eso me paso por ser tan estúpida-dijo ella, se quedo callada y luego continuo;

-Charlie me creyó y me llevo a un hospital privado, hay me dijeron que tenia unas fracturas en las costillas, me las rompieron, también que me tenían que poner unos cuantos puntos en unas heridas porque eran muy profundas, también me dijeron…-una sonrisa se le poso en sus labios levanto la mirada y dijo- que estaba embarazada. Si Edward, Anthony es de los 2, pero luego que explico déjame terminar, ok?- ¡OH POR DIOS! Bella y yo teníamos un hijo, ¡UN HIJO! Ya decía yo que Anthony se parecía mucho a mi. Mis hermanas se quedaron en shock y yo con una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa.

-Cuando le dijeron a Charlie que yo estaba embarazada, nos fuimos del hospital, al llagar a casa me grito y me corrió de la casa y me dio solo un día para irme, yo solo recogí mi cámara, una maleta con ropa, y unas fotos que tenia, que eran de; Jacob y mis otros amigos, también de Charlie y Renee, al igual de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme y aunque Carlisle ya no me quería agarre de él y también de ti Edward, por eso Anthony te reconoció…-dijo lo ultimo mirándome.

-Bella, porque agarraste nuestras fotos sabiendo lo que te hicimos?-dijo Alice sorprendida y secándose las lagrimas.

-Porque siempre los considere mi familia aunque ustedes ya me habían echado de ella, yo nunca deje de quererlos-dijo con una sonrisa triste-como el día que fue nuestro aniversario era viernes y no teníamos clases en el instituto, supe que pase casi un día completo afuera ya era sábado por la tarde. Solo tenía 1 día y medio para ver donde iba a quedarme para el lunes ir al instituto, primero pensé en Ángela pero me acorde que pidió unas vacaciones para ir a ver a su abuela en Phoenix y no iba a regresar en un mes, luego pensé en Esme pero supuse que ya TODOS en su familia me odiaban sin acepción en nadie, y solo me quedaba Jacob o quedarme a dormir en la calle o en el bosque. Me bañe con agua caliente para relajarme y pensar cómo iba a salir de ahora en adelante con mi hijo. Cuando termine me cambie con algo abrigador y me fui de ahí, me iba a despedir de Charlie pero me dejo como Edward…-dijo con unas lagrimas que yo quería secar pero se las seco rápido ella.

-Así? Y como te dejo Edward?- dijo por primera vez Rosalie.

Bella soltó una risa seca y dijo:

-La verdad, me dejaron sin nada y cuando trate de abrazar a Edward el su quito del camino y me dejo con los brazos en el aire-dijo ella con nostalgia.

-El no quiso ya verme, así que me marche sin rumbo alguno. Como tenía unos dólares ahorrados me fui a un pequeño motel y hay llore como unas 3 o 4 horas hasta que el sueño me venció. Desperté y vi que era domingo. Me salí en busca de algún trabajo, en una cafetería me aceptaron, me iban a pagar 150 dólares al mes y eso era más que suficiente para mí. El lunes por la mañana no entre a clases y mejor me fui a la dirección a que me cambiaran mi horario pues todas las tenía con alguno de los Cullen. Me cambiaron mi horario y nada mas dure unos 2 meces en el instituto pues ya se me notaba el embarazo, así que fui a que me dieran de baja y solo dedicarme al trabajo y a mi hijo, luego los siguientes meces estudie en línea en el instituto para poder acabar mis estudios. Cuando iba a dar a luz me mandaron al hospital de Forks pero yo me negué porque sabía que Carlisle me iba a correr del hospital y para mí sería muy cruel. Así que me llevaron a uno particular y hay di a luz a Anthony. 2 días después ya estaba en mi casa con Anthony, yo lo saque adelante sola y, pues como ya verán sin su ayuda.-dijo llorando al contar su historia, yo estaba con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos al igual que mis hermanas.

-Bella, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname. Bueno se que lo que te hicimos no tiene perdón… pero-decía Alice muy apresurada, pero Bella la interrumpió.

-Alice, yo nunca los eh odiado, solo me dolió tanto que no creyeran en mi, que me hicieran sufrir al haberme golpeado y al alejarme de ustedes, solo eso. Yo nunca los odie ni los odio.-dijo Bella, y eso me lleno de alegría al saber que Bella no nos odiaba, solo me quedaba una cosa más, y Anthony?.

-Bella, porque nunca me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo y luego que el es mío-dije, realmente quería saber eso.

-No quería que pensaras que te estaba atando a mí solo por no habernos protegido cuando lo hicimos. Anthony es tu hijo, pero no te voy a atar a mí de ninguna manera, se que tú me odias al igual que toda tu familia, por eso nunca lo dije, había veces que iba a su casa y nunca me atrevía a tocar la puerta, se oían tan felices que no quería arruinar su felicidad con mi presencia, como ahora. Hace un rato estaban tan felices que yo fui la que arruino sus risas y bromas, por odio y rencor, y lo entiendo, siempre eh sido una estúpida aguafiestas-dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Bella no… no digas eso Anthony es también mi responsabilidad, me hubieras llamado o algo para ayudarte. –dije seguro- Bella, me vas a dejar ver a… Anthony? Bueno se que yo no lo merezco pues tú fuiste la que sufrió cuando se enfermo, la que lo vio crecer y eso. Solo te pido, bueno, te suplico que si algún día… no se me lo dejes-le estaba diciendo a Bella pero ella me interrumpió;

-Edward se que lo que estás diciendo es cierto…pero al menos a mi déjeme ver a Anthony por lo menos unos días a la semana-dijo Bella rogándome, pero no entendía porque-Sabia que si llegaba este día en el que te enteraras que tenias un hijo, y más que ese niño fuera tuyo y mío ibas…ibas a querérmelo quitar. Tú me odias Edward! me odias porque te engañe, porque me bese con otro enfrente de ti! y si te enterabas que estaba embarazada o me ibas a decir que no es tu hijo o que cuando naciera te diera la custodia. Edward te doy la custodia total a ti y a tu familia de Anthony, Edward se que lo deseas y yo como te hice daño y me odias prefiero que te quedes con Anthony! que este con su verdadera familia y aunque me duela te la doy pero…pero…déjame siquiera irlo a visitar. Por favor Edward!-Yo estaba en shock al igual que mis hermanas. Acaso Bella me daba la custodia total del niño? De nuestro Anthony? Acaso me estaba rogando con que la dejara que visite a Anthony?

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Qe le diraa Edward a Bella?**

**Sss Chicaas estoy en proceso de un fic qe se llama QE HUBIERA PASADO? Es sobre este fic PEROOO Bella no bessa a Mike O:**

**Bueno Pss esperoo sus Review'sss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del capítulo:**

**mmm...bno aca lees dejoo estte Capii**

**Leean y graciaas poor suus Comenttarioos xD**

**Leeaan loos espero en notaas finalees**

**Capítulo 9**

-Bella, pero que dices?-dije aun en shock-claro que me gustaría tener a Anthony pero también es tu hijo Bella, yo no te podría hacerte eso porque sé que a ti te partería el alma que te quitaran al niño…Bella sabes que tenemos que hablar los 2 también con Esme y Carlisle de esto.-le dije.

-Ok Edward, nosotros tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre Anthony y su custodia.- pensó un momento y luego dijo-pero que tenemos que hablar con Esme y …Carlisle?-dijo con un poco de miedo al decir lo último.

-Cosas legales y necesito hablar con Carlisle…-dije un poco triste y molesto.

-Está bien- confirmo Bella.

- Ok, te doy mi número si cambias de opinión. Y yo nunca te eh odiado Bella, siempre te eh…-no pude continuar porque sentí que 2 pequeños brazos me enrollaban por la cintura, me sobresalte y me gire para ver a Tanya mirándome a los ojos. Yo aun tenía un poco llorosos mis ojos y también los tenia rojos de haber llorado hace unos minutos. Tanya al verme así se separo, examino los rostros y mis hermanas veían a Bella, Tanya la observo y repentinamente su rostro estaba rojo de furia y no supe porque.

-Vaya, vaya, con que tú has hecho llorar a mi Eddie y a mi familia, eh?—dijo Tanya con ira hacia Bella, yo me sobresalte cuando dijo Mi Eddie y a mi familia. Desde cuando la Zo… Tanya y yo estábamos juntos?, eso si seria caer bajo iba a protestar cuando Bella me gano;

-Yo no le eh hecho nada a Edward ni a sus hermanas, yo solo les conté algo importante, Ok?-dijo Bella con calma mientras se paraba, yo la agarre del brazo y le negué con la cabeza para que se quedara.

-Así y que es eso tan importante para que hicieras llorar a mi Eddie y a mis hermanas?-dijo ella, yo me aguantaba las ganas de reír, me tranquilice y dije;

-Ja ja, yo tu Eddie? Y tu familia? Tanya sabes que mi corazón ya tiene dueño desde hace años y tú todavía no te das por vencido. Tanya tu ya conoces a la que te digo, no es posible-dije exasperado.

Bella se quedo con cara de sorprendida y triste.

Tanya se le quedo mirando a Bella y luego se fue. Bella iba a hacer lo mismo pero yo la detuve y le dije:

-Ya te vas Bella?-pregunte un poco triste.

-Si Edward, voy por Anthony y me voy.-dijo

-Te acompañamos-dijeron mis hermanas las cuales habían estado muy calladas.

-No es necesario. Adiós.-se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue donde Anthony.

Mis hermanas y yo estábamos en la mesa callados hasta que les dije:

-Y…porque golpearon a Bella? Porque nunca me lo habían dicho? Porque me dijeron que a Bella ya no me quería y no quería saber nada de mí y que por eso regreso el mercedes? -pregunte molesto.

-Edward, la golpeamos porque estábamos segadas por el odio y dolor porque nos dijiste que viste a Bella besarse con Mike. Y no te dijimos nada porque sabíamos que tu ya no querías saber de ella y por lo del mercedes ya te diste cuenta que nosotras le quitamos las llaves y todo eso.-dijo Rosalie con la mirada abajo y sabia que lloraba.

-Y porque la dejaron en el bosque sin nada abrigador?-dije más molesto.

-Queríamos que sufriera como tú los estabas haciendo-dijo Alice llorando.

-Y lo de Carlisle?-dije.

-Nosotras le dijimos que ella te engaño, le inventamos más cosas y eso hiso que Carlisle se enojara-dijo Alice con la mirada baja.

-Nos odias Edward?-dijo Rosalie arrepentida.

-Solo me duele que me hayan ocultado la verdad y mas Carlisle.-dije triste i decepcionado-vámonos a Casa chicas.

Se pararon llorando y yo las abrace pues aunque hayan hecho mal estaban arrepentidas.

-Vamos por los chicos-les dije.

**(Emmett Pov')**

'Genialr52;' pensé al saber que era tío y que parecía un clon de Edward digamos un mini-Eddie.

Yo estaba jugando con mi sobrino en el área de juegos del centro comercial de Port Ángeles cuando la más brillante idea se me ocurrió.

-Anthony te gustaría venir a mi casa a jugar en los juegos que tengo?-le susurre a Anthony para que Jasper no me escuchara.

-Si! Pero mami no me dejara-dijo haciendo un mohín y luego dijo-…Mami y tu son amigos?-pregunto.

-Claro y ella sabe donde vivimos y estoy seguro que no le molestaría que fueras a casa a jugar con sus mejores amigos.-le dije en un susurro, esperaba estar en lo cierto pues esperaba que a Bella no le molestara que fuera a nuestra casa a jugar-y que dices vamos?-le dije.

-Sir52;-dijo y alzo sus manitas para que lo cargara para ir, yo lo alce sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, mire a mi alrededor para ver que Jasper me viera y como no lo vi me fui corriendo a mi nuevo Jeep.

Anthony al ver el Jeep se impresiono y dijo:

-E' tu auto?-dijo mirándolo.

-Claro pero a vámonos.-le dije

Lo subí al asiento trasero y le puse el cinturón de seguridad y conduje rápido a casa. Al llegar no había nadie. Baje a Anthony que se maravillo al ver el tamaño de la casa.

-e' tu casa Emme?-me reí al ver su cara y al ver que no sabía decir mi nombre bien.

-Claro es muy grande. Que quieres jugar primero peque?-le dije mientras lo llevaba cargado.

-mmm…tengo hambe-dijo mientras ponía sus manitas en su estomago en señal de hambre, la verdad yo también lo tenía.

-Está bien, yo también la tengo, vamos a ver qué hay de comer ok?-le dije mientras entrabamos a la casa.

Cuando entramos se oía música de fondo clásica y un olor exquisito que provenía de la cocina me dio más hambre y al parecer a Anthony también y al verlo yo que nada más se tenía agarrado su estomago le dije:

-Anda Anthony siéntete como en tu casa.-le dije. El me miro y sonrió al estilo Bella/Edward y salió corriendo a dirección a la cocina donde salía el olor.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**lees digo qee estos Capis van a ser Emmett Pov los Cuales me encantaron escribir xD**

**Comentten'¡**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Siento haber ttardado en actualizar u.u esqee yaa sabeen las Fechaas y eso L: pero bueno tmbn me estoy tardando en escribir este fic… apenas llevo 23 capi ¬¬ y eso qe apenas van 2 dias C: (en la historia, no escribiéndola) pero buena acaa les dejo estee capi L:**

**Capítulo 10**

Yo mientras prendí la televisión y me senté pues estaba más o menos cansado de tanto jugar.

De pronto oí el grito de Esme en la cocina y me pare rápido y fui a ver que le ocurría. Al llegar Esme lloraba frente a Anthony quien la miraba con cara triste.

-Esme! Que te paso?-le dije acercándome a ella que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

-El…el…-decía señalando a Anthony quien empezaba a llorar. Fui y lo cargue para que ya no llorara y me acerque a Esme.

-Esme, que te pasa-le decía mientras la levantaba con el otra brazo-porque lloras?-

-El es idéntico a Edward de niño…-decía medio ida-…quién es?-pregunto ya un poco más calmada.

-Se llama Anthony-le dije-, Anthony Swan.-

A ella casi se le salen los ojos y dijo:

-Anthony Swan? Acaso es…el es hijo de Isabella?-pregunto

-asi es-le afirme.

-Anthony quieres comer?-le dije al ver que se seguía agarrando el estomago.

-Si, tengo hambe Emme-dijo el señalándome si estomago. Luego vio a Esme que se le quedaba viendo y me dijo.-Quien es ella?-

Esme se sorprendió un poco y le sonrio maternalmente y ella contesto;

-Soy Esme Cullen-dijo ella sonriéndole-tienes hambre pequeño?- le pregunto.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

Esme le sirvió una pequeña porción a Anthony y a mí una más grande y luego de 3 minutos ella me pregunto;

-Emmett y tus hermanos?-dijo al ver que solo llegue yo.

-…se quedaron. Edward, Bella, Alice y Rose tenían que hablar y bueno se supone que Jasper me cuidaba mientras yo cuidaba a Anthony en el área de juegos pero luego me aburrí y me vine a casa sin que Jasper me viera-le dije como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Ósea que no saben que te trajiste a Anthony?-dijo Esme sorprendida.

-Nopr52;-le dije con una sonrisa-Aparte el peque quería conocer a sus abu…la casa-lo bueno es que corregí antes de terminar de abrir mi bocota.-A qué hora llega Carlisle?-pregunte rápido para que Esme no dijera más preguntas.

-Ya tiene que estar aquí hoy no le toca guardia en el Hospital-dijo y justo sonó el timbre y asumí que era Carlisle. Yo fui a abrir y estaba en lo correcto pues era Carlisle.

-Hola hijo-me saludo mi padre mientras entraba a la casa-y los chicos?-pregunto.

-se quedaron en Port Ángeles y yo me vine con…-no termine la frase porque Anthony empezó a llorar desde la cocina y Esme salió disparada de ahí y vio a Carlisle y le dijo;

-Carlisle! ven a la cocina! Anthony se cayó y se pego!-al decir eso Carlisle se quedo pensando mientras iba a la cocina a la cual yo también fui corriendo.

-Anthony!-grite y me fui hacia el y lo cargue, vi que solamente se raspo las rodillas y ya eso me alivio mucho. Yo les daba la espalda a Esme y Carlisle y les dije aun dándoles la espalda- tranquilos solo se raspo hay que ponerle una pomada y ya-les dije

-Quien es Anthony?-pregunto Carlisle justo después comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa con mucha prisa y asumí que serian los chicos buscando a Anthony.

Yo me fui corriendo con el en brazos a mi cuarto y prendí la tele y el Dvd y como él ya no lloraba pues era mejor y no me culparían por hacerle daño. Justo cuando le puse play a la película comenzaron a darle patadas a mi puerta. Anthony se asusto y yo lo tranquilice y me levante y abrí, cuando lo hice un Edward enojado entro a mi habitación y atrás venia Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle que también entraron al cuarto.

-DONDE ESTA ANTHONY!-me grito Edward

-Tranquilo Edward, el está bien, esta aquír52; justo íbamos a ver una película pero nos interrumpieron, gracias-les dije sarcástico la última palabra.

-Alguien me puede decir quién es Anthony!-grito exasperado Carlisle.

Todos miraron a Bella y ella solo dijo;

-Gracias Emmett, me preocupe mucho por Anthony. Ya me voy, adiós.-dijo Bella mientras iba hacia mi cama y recogía a Anthony.

-Bella, recuerdas que teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas con Carlisle y Esme?- le dijo Edward a Bella.

-Claro, pero no sé si sea conveniente hablar con Anthony presente-dijo Bella.

-No te preocupes Bella, Anthony puede seguir viendo o jugando con Jasper y Emmett-dijo Edward tranquilo. Yo me alegre el pensar tener más a mi sobrino-

Bella asintió.

-Esme, Carlisle necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo Edward muy paciente.

-Está bien hijo te espero abajo en la sala-dijo Carlisle.

**(Carlisle Pov')**

Había llegado a casa temprano y me imaginaba que solamente estaríamos Esme y yo, pero cuando toque la puerta me recibió Emmett.

-Hola hijo-le salude a Emmett cuando entre a la casa y dejaba mys cosas en la sala -y los chicos?-pregunte al ver y oir que estaba muy sola la casa

-se quedaron en Port Ángeles y yo me vine con…-no termino la frase porque un niño pequeño empezó a llorar desde la cocina y Esme salió disparada de ahí y cuando me vio me dijo muy asustada;

-Carlisler52; ven a la cocinar52; Anthony se cayó se pegor52;-Anthony? Quien era ese tal Anthony?...no lo seguí pensando y acompañe a Esme a la cocina para ver a ese tal Anthony que asumí que era un niño pequeño.

-Anthonyr52;-Grito Emmett y se acerco al niño al cual no pude ver. Emmett nos daba la espalda y al parecer cargo al niño y luego el niño se tranquilizo y Emmett dijo - tranquilos solo se raspo hay que ponerle una pomada y ya-yo iba a revisarlo pero primero pregunte;

-Quien es Anthony?-y justo cuando lo dije sonó el timbre y alguien desesperado por entrar. Emmett salió disparado con el niño en brazos a su habitación.

Abrí la puerta y entro un Edward furioso y desesperado, Rosalie triste, Alice igualmente triste, Jasper tranquilo y… alguien con el que estaba más que enojado…Bella.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

uuuHyy qee Creen qee le haagaa Carlisle a Bella'?

Recuerdan qe el amenazo a Bella'?

Bueno se los dejo de Tarea & si me dejan muchos Comentarios Les subo 2 capis maas xD

Graciiass por las seguidoras del Fic C:


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno aqui les dejo esttee Capii Heey'¡ Graaciaas por los Comeenttarioss'¡ :D Yo tmbn amo eel Fic y maas cuandoo lo escribi :D Leea**

**Capítulo 11**

Me iba a quejar pero Edward agarro a Bella y subieron arriba los demás los siguieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de Emmett y Edward golpeo la puerta a los pocos segundos Emmett abrió la puerta;

-DONDE ESTA ANTHONY!-grito Edward

-Tranquilo Edward, el está bien, esta aquí! justo íbamos a ver una película pero nos interrumpieron, gracias-les dijo Emmett a nosotros quienes ya nos encontrábamos en su habitación.

-Alguien me puede decir quién es Anthony!-les grite, todos hablaban de ese tal niño pero nadie nunca me respondía quien era, todos voltearon a ver a …Bella y ella solo dijo;

-Gracias Emmett, me preocupe mucho por Anthony. Ya me voy, adiós.-dijo Bella mientras iba la cama de Emmett y recogía al niño.

-Bella, recuerdas que teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas con Carlisle y Esme?- le dijo Edward a Bella.

-Claro, pero no se si sea conveniente hablar con Anthony presente-dijo Bella.

-No te preocupes Bella, Anthony puede seguir viendo o jugando con Jasper y Emmett-dijo Edward tranquilo.

Bella asintió.

-Esme, Carlisle necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo Edward muy paciente dirigiéndose a Esme y a mí.

-Está bien hijo te espero abajo en la sala-le dije. No sabía de que tenía que hablarnos ellos 2 pero asumí a que era importante.

Esme y yo los esperamos abajo. Luego Edward y Bella bajaron y se sentaron enfrente de nosotros, yo dije primero;

-Isabella que haces en MI casa?-le dije fríamente.

-Carlisle necesito que me aclares muchas cosas-me dijo Edward.

-está bien, que deseas saber hijo? Y para que ella está aquí?-le dije

-Bella tiene que ver con lo que te voy a decir padre.-me contesto Edward con el mismo tono de voz.- Carlisle, hoy en el centro comercial me encontré a Bella y hable con ella y me conto muchas cosas…entre ellas estas tu Carlisle-me dijo sorprendiéndome un poco.

-Isabella que te dijo-le conteste

-La maltrataste Padre.-ok eso me dejo perplejo, mire a Esme quien estaba igual y ella dijo.

-Y cómo es eso Bella-le dijo Esme.

- El día que cumplí 15 años y un año de noviazgo con Edward pasaron muchas cosas. Alice y Rosalie me golpearon y me dejaron inconsciente en el bosque sin nada que me cubriera del frio. Jacob me llevo al hospital de Forks me llevaron a Urgencias sabia que tu Carlisle estabas en esa área y dije que quería que tú me atendiera, después de unos minutos llegaste y me miraste con odio en los ojos, te acercaste a mí y me dijiste que, que hacía yo en ese hospital, te iba a decir lo que paso pero antes de que dijera algo me agárrate muy fuerte del brazo y me amenazaste con nunca acercármele a tu familia y menos a tu área donde tu atiendes, me arrastraste del brazo con más fuerza que hizo que chillara de dolor, me aventaste por la puerta de adelante, caí de sentón en el suelo, no vi a Jacob por ningún lado. Cuando me iba a parar oí las risas de Tanya, Irina, Rosalie y Alice detrás mío, eso me hiso llorar mucho, me levante y me vine a su casa, ahí fue donde hable con Edward.-dijo Isabella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Yo estaba atónito pues no sabía la verdadera situación que tenia Bella en esos momentos y también no sabía que Alice y Rosalie la habían golpeado y que por eso estaba tan golpeada cuando llego a mi área.

Mire a Esme y está estaba llorando y dijo;

-Bella pero como es eso de que las niñas te golpearon?-dijo Esme calmándose un poco.

Edward abrazo a Bella y ella dijo.

-Larga historia-y sonrió nostálgicamente.-Carlisle porque me echaste así del hospital?…me estaba muriendo!-me dijo ella con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**estooy Castigaadaa & No see astaa Cuaandoo puedaa subiir Fiic**

**bno Byee**

**PD: si en algún capitulo aparece r52;; son signos de admiración (¡!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas del capítulo:**

Heey' gentte

acaa Yoo coon otroo Caapi' xD

espeero lees siggaa Gusttandoo

me largo Byee

**Capítulo 12**

-Alice me había llamado el viernes por la noche y me dijo que habías engañado a Edward y que ya no querías saber nada de esta familia y que hasta el coche les diste…que decías que Edward era poco hombre para ti y que…solo te serbia para calentar…calentarte en las noches. También que éramos los mas estúpidos y que solo querías nuestro dinero-dije recordando bien lo que Alice me había dicho

-Carlisle, y le creíste? Pensaste que yo les decía eso?...Carlisle sé que me odias pero ahora tenemos que hablar sobre la custodia legal de Anthony…el hijo de Edward y mío…-yo me quede congelado en mi lugar al igual que Esme.

-Su…su hijo?-dijo Esme-pero cómo? Si hace 3 años que no se ven, que no se hablan. Como que es su hijo?-ahora Esme estaba muy enojada por ello.

-Isabella…cómo pudiste hacer esto?...quieres dinero? Algo?...por favor no vengas eh inventes cosas, esto ya no lo soporto…-me quede callado un momento mientras daba vueltas por el sillón y luego me detuve y le dije-Isabella no cabe duda que ya tenias todo planeado, o no? VETE DE MI CASA EN ESTE MOMENTO!-le grite

-Carlisle!-me levanto la voz Edward-no le crees? Vamos a hacernos una prueba de ADN! Si te parece-me dijo Edward.

Bella se levanto y se iba al piso de arriba pero la detuve y le dije;

-Isabella! la puerta no es arriba!-me dirigí a la entrada principal y la abrí toda y le dije-Es esta, VETE AHORA MISMO!-

-A eso voy Carlisle, voy por Anthony.-dijo

-NO! AHORA EL VIVIRA AQUÍ SI ES HIJO DE EDWARD!-le grite.

-PADREr52; COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESOr52; NO LO PERMITOr52; BELLA SE LLEBARA A ANTHONY AHORA!-grito Edward-COMO ES QUE CAMBIASTE TAN RAPIDO CARLISLE!-

-Edward solo no soporto las mentiras! Y ella te ENGAÑOr52; y para serte sincero ese tal hijo tuyo no lo conozcor52; haber tráetelor52;-le dije a Edward

El se dirigió al 2do piso donde se encontraba y en unos minutos traía a un niño dormido y con una cobija cubriéndole.

Le quite la cobija y tal fue mi sorpresa que se me olvidaba respirar.

-Mami quen son ellos?-dijo el niño adormilado.

Bella me miro y respondió.

-Hijo mira te los voy a presentar. El es Edward y el es…tu papi…ella es Esme tu abuelita…y…el es Carlisle…tu abuelito-dijo ella señalándonos a cada uno.

Anthony primero nos miro a cada uno con sus ojos verdes como los de Edward.

-Papi?-dijo el niño alzando sus manitas.

A Edward se le escapo una lagrima y no se inmuto en limpiarla porque su hijo lo hiso.

-Si Anthony, soy tu papi. Y sabes? Te llamas como yo…Anthony-mi hijo se veía muy feliz.

-Tu edes…abuelita Esme?-dijo Anthony desde los brazos de su padre.

-Si cariño soy yo, tu abuelita Esme-Edward le paso a Anthony y a Esme se le escapo una lagrima y sonreía como hace tiempo no lo veía y eso me hiso feliz.

-Y tu edes abuelito Calisle?-me dijo y tratando de alcanzarme pero yo me aleje y me fui a mi despacho que estaba por la sala.

A lo lejos escuche que Anthony empezó a llorar pero no voltee a verle.

Tal vez en verdad era hijo de Edward. Pero en este momento no lo quise reconocer pues me sentía avergonzado. Avergonzado de haberle gritado a Edward y a Bella.

Yo me senté en mi sillón de cuero que estaba en mi despacho. Después de sentarme puse mi rostro oculto entre mis manos y con los ojos cerrados. No había escuchado cuando entro alguien y se sentó a mi lado.

-…Porque me hiciste eso? Porque dejaste a Anthony llorando?-me dijo aun con lagrimas en sus mejillas pero aun no sabía porque lloraba.

-Lo siento hijo. Solo me enojo ver en mi casa a Bella y con un hijo tuyo. La verdad no sabía que Alice y Rosalie habían golpeado a Bella y que por eso llego tan golpeada al hospital.-dije avergonzado.-Hijo, porque lloras?-le pregunte cuando Edward lloro un poco más fuerte y ocultaba la cara en sus manos.

-…Bella…Bella…-dijo entre sollozos.-, ella se fue…y dejo a Anthony…ella me dijo antes…que ella no me separaría de mi hijo…y que ella nos daba la custodia…-se le rompió la voz y lloro mas y mas fuerte. Al ver a Edward tan vulnerable me dolía hasta el alma.

También estaba en shock con lo que dijo Edward, que Bella nos daba la custodia total del niño pero aun no entendía bien el porqué.

-…Edward, pero ella no te dijo bien el porque nos cedía la custodia de Anthony? –pregunte.

-Bella…dice que aunque la odiemos…esta es la verdadera…la verdadera familia de Anthony…NO PUDE HECERLA ENTRARLA EN RAZON!-contesto llorando y gritando la ultima parte.

-Donde esta Anthony?-pregunte.

-Con los chicos…-contesto el medio ausente.

Teníamos que hacer entrar en razón a Bella y decirle que aunque Anthony sea también hijo de Edward, ella era la mama y por lo tanto podrían compartir la custodia del niño.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

qe lees pareecio eel Caapi?

vieroon qe Carlisle no eraa maloo'?

bno dejeen Comeentaarioss antte dee qe seaan laas

22:15 pm (hora mexico)

porqee si no ps mee descubreen & yaa es definitivo qee no siboo Capis u.u

& si lo haceen lees pongoo lo qee siguee xD

ees un Bella Pov' muy tristtee u.u

peroo geniaal


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas del capítulo:**

Ahaha perdón gente pero no hagan caso a mis notas del capi anterior (: esqe no lo edite y lo subi asi jeje..perdon per tardar tanto en editar pero esqe eh estado ocupada (:

**Capítulo 14**

**(Bella Pov')**

Después de que Carlisle se fuera a su despacho, Anthony se quedo llorando y Esme lo trataba de tranquilizar y en eso todos los chicos bajaron a ver porque tanto alboroto.

-Que tiene Anthony?-pregunto Emmett un poco angustiado y asustado al verlo llorar.

-…abuelito Calisle… no me quiede-dijo llorando Anthony.

-Como? Que le hiso Carlisle al niño?-pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Anthony lo quería abrazar y Carlisle se alejo y se fue…-contesto Esme preocupada.

-…Poque…abuelito Calisle…no me quiede...abuelita Esme…-le pregunto mi hijo a Esme aun llorando.

Yo sabía que si los Cullen se enteraban que yo tenía un hijo de Edward me lo iban a quitar. Yo se lo había dicho a Edward y le había dicho que tenia él y su familia la custodia del niño. Se las iba a dar por las buenas porque sabía muy bien que si lo hacía por las malas me quitarían a Anthony y probablemente no me dejarían ir a verlo y eso yo no quería.

-Si te quiere cariño, solo que fue por un regalo que él tiene en su oficina y ese regalo es para ti.-contesto Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

Anthony se puso muy feliz por eso y quería que ya le trajeran su regalo.

-de verdad?-pregunto Anthony feliz.

-Claror52; ya veras, te va a gustar mucho cariño.-le dijo Rosalie por primera vez.

Yo mientras tanto observaba la escena en un lugar un poco alejado pues se veían muy felices. Estaban Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Esme. Cuando me percate de que faltaba Edward me asuste un poco pues estaba parado a mi lado y me dijo un poco triste;

-Bella, siento lo que hizo Carlisle hace unos minutos.-dijo apenado-te quedas a cenar?-pregunto esperanzado.

-Edward, como te dije hace unas horas…solo te pido, bueno te ruego que me dejes venir a ver a Anthony aquí a tu casa…solo eso-voltee a ver como los chicos se divertían con Anthony y luego voltee a ver a Edward-Sabes que esta es su verdadera familia. Yo no voy a poderle dar lo que ustedes le darán a Anthony. Me duele decir mucho esto pero tienes la custodia del niño Edward-dije llorando mucho.

-Pero…-intento decir Edward pero le interrumpí.

-No Edward…me voy…regreso en unas horas con los papeles oficiales de Anthony…y sus cosas aunque dudo que las quieran pues son de 2da mano…-dije llorando pues me dolía mucho tratar de dejarles a Anthony el único recuerdo de Edward.-Por favor…solo déjame ver al niño unas veces por semana…-no termine de decirle pues mi voz se rompió al igual que mi corazón y alma.

-No Bella…-decía él pero lo interrumpí de nuevo.

-Dile a Anthony que vuelvo en unas horas.-le dije y me fui.

Cuando llegue a casa donde estaban fotos de Anthony y mías juntas me solté a llorar mas y llore hasta que el sueño me venció.

Cuando desperté ya era noche. Recordé que le dije a Edward que iba a ir en unas horas otra vez para llevarles cosas que a Anthony le gustaban y su ropa preferida que aunque sabía que ellos los tirarían por ser de 2da mano tenía que darles todo de todos modos.

Subí a mi recamara y saque todo los papeles de Anthony los guarde en una caja y me dirigí al cuarto de Anthony. Al entrar recordé todos los momentos que pase con él y volví a llorar mientras le empacaba sus cosas (juguetes, ropa y zapatos). Cuando ya todo lo acomode me subí a mi viejo camión y me dirigí a casa de los Cullen/Hale.

Llegue y me estacione afuera de su cochera. Vi que tenían la luz prendida de su sala y supuse que estarían allí.

Toque la puerta y me abrió Emmett quien cargaba a Anthony y ambos reían felices.

-Mamir52;-dijo Anthony al verme. Emmett lo bajo y yo abrace a Anthony.

-Bella, pasa…te estábamos esperando.-dijo Emmett dejándome pasar.

Cuando entre a la sala estaban todos reunidos menos Edward.

-Bellar52; que sorpresa. Porque no te quedaste para cenar?-pregunto Jasper.

-…mmm…tenía que recoger unas cosas…donde esta Edward?-pregunte para evitar el tema de que cosas.

-Ohr52; Edward no ha salido de su habitación desde hace horas, suponemos que duerme…tampoco no nos quiere abrir eh intentamos llamarle pero su celular está apagado…-dijo Rosalie un poco preocupada.

-Puedo subir?...necesito decirle algo muy importante…-dije.

-…Okr52;…su cuarto esta en el 3r piso Bella.-me contesto Alice quien estaba jugando con el pelo cobrizo de Anthony.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

O: Ya casi se acerca la despedida de Bella y Anthony…tss Gentee luego habrá sorpresas y eso en el fic…talvez gente se valla… y tarden mucho en regresaar…aah bno cosas asi (: descubrirán qe todos no son malos y son asi porque tratan qe la gente lo les lastime (:

Bno dejen comentarios (: en la historia ya son como 25 capis y a la gnte le gusto (: y are cambios (:


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Heeey'¡ Geenttee les teengo unaa Propueesttaa'¡ xD espeero lees Gussttee eeh'¡ bno pss Haceer un FanFiction de estte fic peeroo'¡ en veez dee TODO CAMBIO... QUE HUBIERA PASADO?... oo bno algo haaci**

**bno see traataa dee qee QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI BELLA NO HUBIERA BESADO A MIKE?**

**sss' yaa lo tengoo en meenttee & Vaan a veer Probleemaas, Reconciliasiones'¡**

**& qe qede Claro qe en este fic EMMETT Y ROSALIE a principios no estaban juntoos'¡ para qe no piensen qe HAY `PS CUANTO TIENE JUNTOS? noo geenttee'¡ noo'¡**

**LO MISMO PASA CON ALICE Y JASPER'¡ ellos estan juntos desde hace unos meces'¡ ellos antes (hace 3 años en este fic) estaban con otros & estaban niños'¡ (15 y 14 años) xD**

**JASPER Y ROSALIE son gemelos'¡ pero NO VIVEN CON LOS CULLEN¡ ellos son amigos o bno los mejores amigos de EMMET, EDWARD Y ALICE y son como OTROS HIJOS para ESME Y CARLISLE'¡**

**bno si tienen otraa dudaa YO mismitta se laas resuelvoo xD **

**Capítulo 14**

Subí a su habitación y antes de tocar a la puerta escuche que tocaba piano y cantaba con voz dolida…pero…porque?

"_Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer…despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer…espera otro día por vivir sin ti…_

_El espejo no miente me veo tan diferente…me haces falta tu…_

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual…el ritmo de la vida me parece mal…_

_Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú… sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú…_

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti… Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar…_él_ frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti y no sé donde estas…_

_Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz…"_

Y ya no pudo seguir con la canción porque se le quebró la voz. Yo por mi parte estaba con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos pues Edward había cantado una canción hermosa y con mucho sentimiento.

Después de unos minutos empezó ah tocar otra canción y también a cantar;

_"Amo toda tu figura_

_modelo de lo increíble_

_belleza y virtud en una_

_Tu soltura perdona_

_no dejas morir a nadie_

_y vas sembrándonos ilusiones_

_tú no sabes lo que causas_

_creo que aún no te has dado cuenta_

_haces que la gente agradezca_

_tu existencia…_

_Te amo_  
_más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto_  
_más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño_  
_más que a la balada de un niño cantando_  
_más que a mi música, más que a mis años_  
_más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres_  
_más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres_  
_más que a nuestro juego preferido_  
_más aun que esto te amo…_

_Amo toda tu persona_  
_parábola de la vida_  
_poderosa cenicienta_  
_tu destreza para amarnos_  
_no olvidas dolor de nadie_  
_y te desvives por alegrarnos_  
_no has notado lo que eres_  
_y me aferro a que lo notes_  
_haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche…_

_Te amo_  
_más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto_  
_más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño_  
_más que a la balada de un niño cantando_  
_más que a mi música, más que a mis años_  
_más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres_  
_más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres_  
_más que a nuestro juego preferido_  
_más aun que esto te amo…_

_más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo_  
_mas que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo_  
_más que a tu pureza adornada de robles_  
_más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe_  
_más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores_  
_más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes_  
_más que a nuestro beso primero_  
_más aun que esto te amo…_

_más que a nuestro beso primero_  
_más aun que esto te amo_  
_más que a nuestro beso primero_  
_más aun que esto te amo más que a nuestra mágica_  
_noche de bodas_  
_más aun que esto te amo_  
_(te amo, te amo)_  
_Te amo…"_

Esta vez Edward si pudo terminar la canción la cual se oía que iba dirigida a alguien especial, pues la letra lo decía todo.

Yo estaba embelesada con la canción pues era realmente hermosa. Estaba celosa pues a quien quiera que fuera que Edward le dedicara la canción, hubiera querido mil veces que Edward me la dedicara a mí.

Estaba yo afuera de su habitación sentada llorando por la canción y porque me recordaba cuanto amaba a Edward. También tenía mi frente en las rodillas y mis brazos abrasando mis pies. No me di cuenta de que Edward había abierto la puerta de su habitación_._

-Bella?...que haces aquí?-pregunto con voz ronca por llorar. Él me extendió su mano para levantarme, la cual tome.-porque llorabas Bella?-pregunto cuando ya estaba de pie.

Me seque las lagrimas y le dije;

-Llegue hace poco. Me dijeron que estabas en tu habitación y que no habías salido desde que me fui…Subí para decirte que ya estaba todo listo lo de Anthony y cuando subí…estabas cantando una canción…te oías dolido y…llorabas-me seque una lagrima que se me había escapado y continúe-no terminaste de cantarla porque empezaste a llorar. Luego cantaste una canción hermosa…esta vez la cantaste sin llorar y parecía que la cantabas pensando…en tu novia…Tanya-me dolió tanto decir que parecía que la cantaba pensando en su novia…Tanya-esa canción es la más hermosa que había escuchado y me provoco que llorara…es muy hermosa Edward-concluí regalándole una sonrisa de sinceridad.

-…gracias…-dijo-y si, las canciones las cante pensando en alguien que amo…-lo último que dijo "cante pensando en alguien que amo" provoco que unas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**ChaaChaaChaan'¡**

**bno Gentte luego sigue eel Edward Pov'**

**xD**

**peroo anttes siguee la despedidaa dee Bella & Anthony'¡**

**u.u**

**heey'¡ Creen qe Carlisle quiera a Anthony' su nietto?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno aca les subo ete otro Capi (:**

**Bueno ps no puedo cambiar la historia porque ya la había subido antes y voy en el capi 25…ya estoy haciendo el 26 y ahora si tratare de cambiar un poco mas la historia como- Bella siendo mas "mala" con Lo Cullen-xk en este fic ella es ingenua y aunque no es mala ella se guarda el rencor…tratare de subir Capis diarios pero no prometo nada.**

**Entraran Personajes nuevo y talvez…para el Capi 26 o por uno de esos meta a un personaje mio xD**

**Capítulo 15**

-Claro.-dije fríamente. La verdad me dolía que Edward ya tuviera a alguien más y yo aun amando-Necesito que bajes las cajas con las cosas de Anthony…están en mi coche. Yo le voy a decir a Anthony que se queda aquí.-dije bajando donde estaban todos.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando a Edward y a mí porque veníamos con los ojos rojos y un poco con lágrimas.

-Anthony-dije-necesito hablar un momentito contigo cariño-concluí con una sonrisa.

Anthony y yo nos fuimos al patio de atrás y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba ahí.

-Anthony-dije para llamar su atención.

-Si?-dijo mi pequeño Anthony mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me dolía tanto dejarlo, pero lo tenía que hacer. Anthony era mi único recuerdo de Edward y a su familia, ahora ni eso lo iba a tener.  
Sin querer se me callo una lagrima.

-Que pasa mami? Poque llodas?-dijo mi hijo limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Es que mami se tiene que ir a un viaje y no te puedo llevar Anthony…me duele mucho tener que dejarte pero tengo que hacerlo aunque me duela el alma…-dije llorando mas.

-y poque no me puedes lleva' mami?-pregunto mi hijo con ojitos tristes.

-Porque no Anthony. Sabes que es la primera vez que nos separamos.-le dije muy triste y llorando.

-No quiero que te vayas mamir52;-dijo Anthony llorando y eso me partió mas el corazón.

Lo que más me dolía es que el momento del final había llegado…como con Edward y yo…

Sentí que alguien nos observaba desde nuestras espaldas, me voltee y vi que era Carlisle. En ese momento me asuste un poco pues el ya no me quería ver…

-Ya me voy Carlisle…no…no te preocupes…ustedes tienen la…-se me quebró la voz, respire hondo y le dije-la custodia de Anthony…En el coche tengo todo lo que de Anthony, sus papeles importantes y algo de su ropa favorita y juguetes. Aunque dudo que quieran los juguetes y la ropa…pues ustedes tienen MUCHO que darle a su…nieto.- concluí con lagrimas.

-Adiós Anthony…te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo voy a venir y te llevare a comprar muchas cosas…-dije abrasando fuerte a mi hijo quien lloraba.

Carlisle no me contesto y solo se quedo viendo como nos despedíamos.

-mami…pero donde me…voy a quedar yo?-dijo Anthony ya un poco calmado.

-Con tu papi…Edward, y tus abuelitos…Esme y…Carlisle-dije secándome las lagrimas.

Nos levantamos de la banca y nos metimos otra vez a la casa Cullen. En la sala solo se encontraba Esme, Alice y Rosalie. Ellas estaban hablando y cuando yo entre se quedaron calladas y solamente se me quedaron viendo.

-Donde esta Edward?-pregunto al ver que no estaban en la sala.

-Está en su habitación Bella. En unos momentos bajan-dijo Esme, quien estaba sentada con las chicas.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y Anthony se quedo viendo a Alice y Rosalie.

-Ustedes quiénes son?-les dijo mi hijo después de unos minutos de verlas.

-Ella,-dije apuntando a Alice quien se me quedo viendo-es tu tía…se llama Alice. Es hermana de tu padre.-

Alice se me quedo viendo y luego a Anthony quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-y ella?-pregunto Anthony apuntando a Rosalie.

-mmm…-dude un poco pues la verdad Rosalie no era nada de Anthony. Era más como una amiga de la familia-ella es como si fuera tu tía…pero no lo es…bueno puedes llamarla tía. Ella se llama Rosalie, pero dile tía Rose-concluí.

Mi hijo se levanto y fue donde ellas y el abrazo una por una. Ellas estaban con cara que no se la creían y en shock pero aun así le devolvieron el abrazo gustosamente. Después mi hijo regreso al lado mío y me abrazo, pues el sabia que ya me iba a ir.  
Carlisle aun seguía mirándome y me sentía muy incómoda por su mirada y por el silencio. Gracias a Dios Emmett bajo y cuando vio a Anthony, prácticamente Emmett se le hecho encima a Anthony.

-PEQUEÑO¡-grito Emmett a mi hijo mientras iba corriendo como niño feliz hacia él.

-EMME¡-grito mi hijo mientras que corría hacia Emmett.

Emmett cargo a Anthony y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Mi hijo se veía tan feliz. Sabía que hacia bien dejarlo con su verdadera familia. Ellos lo iban a hacer muy feliz y le darían todo amor, diversión, amor de madre por parte de Esme y amor de padre por parte de Edward y dinero.

-Emme¡ te voy a pesentar a mis tías, abuelitos y a mi papi¡- le dijo mi hijo muy emocionado a Emmett quien me miro raro.

-Emme, ella es abuelita Esme¡-le dijo Anthony mientras corrí a ella. Seguramente para que viera bien quién era.

-Ella es tía Allie.-dijo mi hijo corriendo hacia donde Alice estaba. Ella lo abrazo muy feliz.

-Ella es tia Rose-Anthony fue donde ella estaba y también la abrazo y ella gustosa le devolvía el abrazo.

Anthony se veía un poco asustado al ver a Carlisle pero pensó algo y corrió a él y le dijo a Emmett;

-El es abuelito Calisle.-dijo mi hijo quien abrazo por las piernas a Carlisle pues él estaba parado.  
Carlisle dudo algo pero se agacho y lo cargo.

-Abuelita Esme me dijo que si me quiedes, pero te fuiste porque tenias un regalo para mi¡- le dijo muy feliz a Carlisle.

Carlisle miro a Esme con ojos de "que le digo?". Esme se encogió de hombros y no le contesto pues se veía molesta.

-También me dijo que era especial pada mi y que me iba a gustar mucho¡-Anthony estaba muy feliz.

Carlisle seguía mirando a Anthony, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Anthony se percato de que Carlisle no sonreía y no hablaba, solo se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

A Anthony se le borro la sonrisa y lo miraba con terror en sus pequeños ojitos verdes. Anthony apretó la mano de Carlisle y luego empezó a patalear y a llorar en sus brazos. Yo me pare pues me asuste, Emmett, Alice, Rose y Esme también hicieron lo mismo.

-…ahora que hice?-pregunto Carlisle perplejo mientras lo bajaba.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bueno se qe muchas no qerian qe Anthony y Bella se despidieran pero recuerden qe todo puede cambiar (:**

**Comenttenn‼**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas del capítulo:**

**PERDOOOON‼‼ EH TARDADO MECES EN ACTUALIZAAAR‼! U.U PERO LES SUBIRE 3 CAPIS :D**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :D ESPERO QE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y ESO xD**

**Bueno Leeaan‼**

**Capítulo 16**

Anthony se echo a correr al piso de arriba. Yo lo seguí asustada a que tropezara o le pasara algo. Me sorprendí al llegar al segundo piso pues a Anthony ya no se le veía por ningún lugar.  
Baje al primer piso le dije:

-Donde esta?-pregunte a todos los presentes.

Los chicos su levantaron y corrieron al segundo piso y lo buscaron.

-Donde se metió?-dijo Esme asustada.

Luego escuchamos el piano de Edward tocarse tecla por tecla.

-Voy a ver si esta en el cuarto de Edward.-dije y me subí.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta y se oía que cerraban la llave de la regadera.

Supuse que se estaría acabando de bañar. Las teclas del piano ya no se escuchaban. Aun me seguía preguntado porque Anthony estaría jugando a esconderse, si es que jugaba y si no pues, donde estaba?.

Baje las escaleras hacia donde estaba la sala.

-Donde esta?-pregunto muy asustado Emmett.

-No entre al cuarto de Edward pues se estaba acabando de bañar, bueno mas bien, estaban cerrando la llave de la regadera.-dije.-…Creo que en este momento Anthony está jugando al escondite. Siempre hace eso cuando hay amigos o en el Kínder con sus compañeros. Es muy bueno en eso-Concluí. La verdad eso era la verdad.

-Entonces…HAY QUE BUSCARLO¡- grito Emmett como niño pequeño.

-Por cierto y Jasper?-pregunte al no verlo.

Todos miramos a Alice y ella dijo:

-Fue a comprar algo. Llega en unos minutos.-dijo ella.

-Ya podemos empezar!-dijo Emmett muy exasperado.-QUIERO BUSCAR A MI SOBRINO¡-grito Emmett y se echo a correr para buscarlo

Todos hicimos lo mismo y lo empezamos a buscar.

**(Edward Pov')**

Despues de que Bella se fuera a su casa. Yo me fui con lágrimas en los ojos al despacho donde estaba Carlisle.

Lo encontré sentado en su sillón de cuero con su rostro oculto entre sus manos. Yo ya no contuve y me senté llorando al lado de Carlisle.

-Porque?-le pregunte a Carlisle con voz rota y con lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

-Porque, que Edward?-me contesto Carlisle aparentemente sorprendido.

-…Porque me hiciste eso? Porque dejaste a Anthony llorando?-le Pregunte de nuevo. Yo seguía llorando pues ver a Bella llorar por Anthony y luego ver llorar a Anthony, y para colmo los 2 por la misma razón me partía el alma.

-Lo siento hijo. Solo me enojo ver en mi casa a Bella y con un hijo tuyo. La verdad no sabía que Alice y Rosalie habían golpeado a Bella y que por eso llego tan golpeada al hospital.-dijo avergonzado. Yo llore más por Bella. Por lo que sufrió en el pasado y con lo que ella se está provocando sufrir en el presente y futuro…Todo por Anthony, nuestro hijo. Llore un poco más fuerte y oculte mi cara entre mis manos.

-Hijo, porque lloras?-me pregunto Carlisle.

-…Bella…Bella…-dije entre sollozos.-, ella se fue…y dejo a Anthony…ella me dijo antes…que ella no me separaría de mi hijo…y que ella nos daba la custodia…-se me rompió la voz y llore mas y mas fuerte. Me dolía tanto que sufriera y mas por nuestro hijo… ella no merecía ser infeliz, no lo merecía.

-…Edward, pero ella no te dijo bien el porque nos cedía la custodia de Anthony? –pregunto Carlisle un poco confundido.

-Bella…dice que aunque la odiemos…esta es la verdadera…la verdadera familia de Anthony…NO PUDE HECERLA ENTRARLA EN RAZON!-le conteste llorando y gritando la ultima parte pues era verdad.

-Donde esta Anthony?-pregunto.

-Con los chicos…-conteste un poco ausente.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me recosté en la cama y llore hasta que me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté se estaba poniendo el crepúsculo. Abajo se oían risas de todos, hasta de Carlisle y… de mi hijo.

Yo tenía tantas preguntas rondándome por la cabeza "porque Bella se hacía esto?" "porque no me había buscado para decirme que estaba embarazada de mi?" "porque?"

Quite todas esas preguntas de mi mente y me fui al baño a lavarme el rostro. Entre y me moje la cara con agua fría, eso hiso que despertara un poco. Me mire al espejo y tenía los ojos anchados y rojos por llorar.

Salí de mi baño y vi la hora en mi celular y vi que tenía llamadas perdidas de mi familia. No les di importancia y me senté en mi cama. Y una canción vino a mi mente…

La compuse pensando en Bella…de cuanto la extrañaba.

Hace 3 años que no tocaba canciones, y si lo hacía no podía formular alguna otra canción que no fuera triste y sin sentido en algunas veces. Y algunas veces me salían bien pero esas canciones solo eran "SI NO TE HUBIERAS IDO" esa la compuse después de que Bella desapareció y se marcho de mi vida. Y la otra canción era la de "TE AMO" la que le iba a dedicar el día de nuestro primer aniversario de novios…

Solo Alice la había escuchado y me dijo que era hermosa y que a Bella le iba a encantar, pero ella nunca la escucho.

Un repentino sentimiento de tocar mí adorado piano el cual estaba muy abandonado. Me encamine hacia él y me senté en el banquillo. Cerré los ojos y puse mis dedos en el teclado del piano y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos y sobre todo en Bella.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**ChaaChaaChaan'¡**

**haay lees dejoo el Caapi xD**

**NO ME MATEEN :D DIGANME SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPI‼**

**Cuidence mucho **

**Y FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD (aunque sea mañana :D)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas del capítulo:**

**xD**

**dee rapidiin aacaa dejaandoo eestte Capii xD'¡**

**dejeen muchoss Comentaarioss si lees Gustto & Si no pss... ****Tmbn xD**

**& Graciaas por laas qee sigueen esttee fic'¡ See lees qieree muchoo :D**

**Capítulo 17**

"_Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer… despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer… me espera otro día por vivir sin ti…_

_El espejo no miente me veo tan diferente… me haces falta tu…_

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual… el ritmo de la vida me parece mal… _

_Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú… sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú…_

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti… Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar… _él_ frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti y no sé donde estas… _

_Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz…"_

No me acordaba bien de la canción pues la compuse hace 3 años y no la había vuelto a tocar.

Yo no pude terminar de tocar y cantar la canción pues mi voz se quebró y sollozos y lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y llore. Llore unos minutos. La verdad era toda la verdad lo que decía mi canción pues sin Bella ya nada era igual.

Cuando me calme un poco, empecé a tocar la canción que iba dedicada especialmente a Bella…mi Bella. Esa era la canción que le iba a dedicar cuando éramos novios pero por obvios motivos no pude.

_"Amo toda tu figura_

_modelo de lo increíble_

_belleza y virtud en una_

_Tu soltura perdona_

_no dejas morir a nadie_

_y vas sembrándonos ilusiones_

_tú no sabes lo que causas_

_creo que aún no te has dado cuenta_

_haces que la gente agradezca_

_tu existencia…_

_Te amo_  
_más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto_  
_más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño_  
_más que a la balada de un niño cantando_  
_más que a mi música, más que a mis años_  
_más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres_  
_más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres_  
_más que a nuestro juego preferido_  
_más aun que esto te amo…_

_Amo toda tu persona_  
_parábola de la vida_  
_poderosa cenicienta_  
_tu destreza para amarnos_  
_no olvidas dolor de nadie_  
_y te desvives por alegrarnos_  
_no has notado lo que eres_  
_y me aferro a que lo notes_  
_haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche…_

_Te amo_  
_más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto_  
_más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño_  
_más que a la balada de un niño cantando_  
_más que a mi música, más que a mis años_  
_más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres_  
_más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres_  
_más que a nuestro juego preferido_  
_más aun que esto te amo…_

_más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo_  
_mas que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo_  
_más que a tu pureza adornada de robles_  
_más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe_  
_más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores_  
_más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes_  
_más que a nuestro beso primero_  
_más aun que esto te amo…_

_más que a nuestro beso primero_  
_más aun que esto te amo_  
_más que a nuestro beso primero_  
_más aun que esto te amo más que a nuestra mágica_  
_noche de bodas_  
_más aun que esto te amo_  
_(te amo, te amo)_  
_Te amo…"_

Cuando termine de tocarla estaba feliz y pensaba mucho en Bella y, el que estuviera aquí y con un hijo mío me hacia aun mucho más feliz. La canción iba dirigida a mi Bella Swan.

Despues de cantarla me quede sentado en mi banquillo mientras lloraba un poco.

Cuando salí de mi habitación Bella estaba llorando n el suelo. Tenía la frente s sus rodillas y sus brazos abrasaban sus pies.  
-Bella?...que haces aquí?-le pregunte con voz ronca de tanto llorar. Le extendí mi mano para que se levantara y ella la tomo y le pregunte cuando ya estuvo de pie- porque llorabas Bella?-

Se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y dijo;

-Llegue hace poco. Me dijeron que estabas en tu habitación y que no habías salido desde que me fui…Subí para decirte que ya estaba todo listo lo de Anthony y cuando subí…estabas cantando una canción…te oías dolido y…llorabas-se limpio una lagrima y continuo -no terminaste de cantarla porque empezaste a llorar. Luego cantaste una canción hermosa…esta vez la cantaste sin llorar y parecía que la cantabas pensando…en tu novia…-Ok. Escuche bien? Dijo que estaba pensando en mi…novia? La seguía amando a ella y no hay nadie más en mi vida que no sea ella -esa canción es la más hermosa que había escuchado y me provoco que llorara…es muy hermosa Edward-me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Hey¡ a Bella le gusto la canción que yo le compuse. Genial¡ pensé.

-…gracias…-dije feliz-y si, las canciones las cante pensando en alguien que amo…-le dije feliz pensando en la mujer que amo. Bella.

-Claro.-me contesto fríamente pero no supe el porqué -Necesito que bajes las cajas con las cosas de Anthony…están en mi coche. Yo le voy a decir a Anthony que se queda aquí.-dijo bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando a Bella y a mí porque veníamos con los ojos rojos y un poco con lágrimas.

-Anthony-dijo-necesito hablar un momentito contigo cariño-concluyo con una sonrisa. Pero yo sabía que esa era una máscara…Le iba a decir que se quedaría aquí a vivir aquí.?

-Voy arriba. No lo puedo soportar¡-dije exasperado y fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y puse mi cara entre mis manos y empecé a llorar y en mi cabeza solo estaba la pregunta. Porque?

-Toc toc. Edward vamos a pasar-oí decir a Emmett y entendí que el "Vamos" era él y Jasper.

-Qué?-dije sin mirarlos.

-No llores Edward, sabes que esto se arreglara…-decía Emmett sentándose a mi lado.

-Como pretendes que me calme cuando el amor de mi vida y la madre de mi hijo se va? No quiere que le quitemos al niño por la fuerza¡ nos lo da aunque le duela y parta el corazón¡-dije exasperado y levantándome.

-Tranquilo hermano-me decía Jasper mientras se acercaba a mi-Bella sabe lo que hace. Se ve que sufre y lo siento. A sufrido mucho estos años…por nuestra culpa y…-decía pero lo interrumpí.

-Por nuestra culpa? Esto está pasando por mi maldita culpa y estúpido orgullo¡-les dije casi gritando.

CONTINUARA xD'¡

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**ChaaChaaChaan xD**

**JuuJuu Eddie se enojo u.u**

**xD maas adelantte siguen Sorpressas y Talvez aparescaan variaas personittas xD**

**see les qieree & pss esttoy inpiraadaa despues de veer una pelii xD**

**jaajaa espeereen Acualizaacioon y Deejeeen asii muchoos Comenttarioos Bnos & malos :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Peerdoon por no subiir anttes Fiic**

**peroo eeh tenido examenees y esoo ¬¬**

**pero bno ando inspiradaa xD**

**eh hisee maas Caapiss**

**Capítulo 18**

Que era lo peor que pudiera pasar en este momento? Que Anthony se perdiera?

-Bueno Edward, me voy a bajar. Quiero pasar un tiempo con Anthony.-dijo Emmett mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Edward, date un baño para que te relajes un poco y hables con Bella-Jasper me abrazo y luego dijo-Voy a comprarle un pastel a Anthonyr52;- y se fue corriendo como niño pequeño de mi cuarto. Eso me causo gracia eh hice caso a lo que me dijo de darme un baño para relajarme.

Mientras estaba en la ducha escuche que alguien empezaba a tocar mi piano tecla por tecla. Como ya me había terminado de bañar iba a revisar quien era pero cuando me ponía la toalla ya no se escuchaba a la persona que tocaba mi piano.

Me salí y vi la puerta entre abierta. Fui hacia ella y la cerré con seguro. Me cambie y me puse mi pijama (pantalón de franela y una camisa sin mangas). Me disponía a salir para hablar con Bella y hacerla entrar en razón cuando, en mi cuarto escuche ruidos, cerca de mi piano. Otra vez.

Me acerque lentamente para poder sorprender al que estaba en mi habitación. Cuando fui hacia donde se estaban escuchando los ruidos me sorprendí mucho.

-papi…me lees este cuento? Tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir.-dijo Anthony quien sostenía un libro de Twilight el cual estaba dentro de una caja.

Yo estaba en el marco de la puerta viendo a Anthony quien estaba en el suelo y con libros a su alrededor.

-Anthony ese libro no es para niños…-le dije mientras me acercaba a él y tomaba el libro-tienes sueño?-lo cargué y me senté en el banquillo de mi piano.

-Si, papi-el decirme "papi" me alegro mucho.

-Te voy a tocar una canción, esta bien?-dije mientras lo acomodaba bien en mi regazo.

Empecé a tocar la nana que le había compuesto a Bella. Anthony se quedo despierto unos minutos pero después se durmió y yo acabe la canción y lo cargué a mi cama y lo acósate.

-Sabes? Nunca pensé ser padre tan joven pero…siendo tu madre, la madre de mis hijos…tendría muchos. Porque la amo.-le susurraba bajito a Anthony quien dormía.

-papi te quiero-dijo Anthony en sus sueños. Yo sonreí muy feliz pues heredo de Bella el hablar dormido.

Yo seguía tarareando la nana que le hice a Bella y con ello me quede dormido abrazado de mi hijo.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó mi alarma para ir al instituto.

-mmm…-sonó a un lado mío. Vi que Anthony se estaba despertando por mi despertador.

-sssh¡ duérmete Anthony-le susurre.

Anthony se acurruco un poco más en las sabanas y se quedo profundamente dormido. Cuando me asegure que ya no se despertaría me deslice ágil y suavemente hasta que me salí de la cama.

Busque mis pantuflas y salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de esta mientras salía. Por el pasillo del corredor olí que alguien preparaba el desayuno y supuse que era Esme, así que baje.

Mientras bajaba hasta el primer piso pensaba en donde estaría Bella y como Carlisle la abría hecho entrar en razón y si no lo hizo que pasaría? Y que con Anthony? Y su custodia, quien se la quedaría?

Cuando llegue al primer piso, mi nariz olio el desayuno y pude oler el olor del café. Mientras me encaminaba a la cocina escuche voces salir de ella y eran de Alice y Esme.

-Crees que a Anthony le guste el desayuno?-pregunto Alice muy impaciente.

-Alice, por milésima vez, si le va gustar el desayuno, bueno, más que desayuno parece banquete para 10.-Contesto Esme riendo en lo último.

-Vamos a tener que ir al instituto hoy?-pregunto Alice. La verdad yo también me preguntaba eso.

-Tienen que ir Alice, recuerda que Emmett tiene varios exámenes, Edward tiene trabajos muy importantes para su calificación y tú tienes 3 exámenes y trabajos importantes por entregar-dijo Esme mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Alice en la espalda.

-y quien cuidaría de Anthony? Recuerda que Carlisle trabaja hasta tarde, tú tienes trabajo y Bella…bueno Bella también trabaja hasta tarde.-pregunto Alice un poco asustada al igual que yo pues, quien cuidaría de mi hijo?

-No te preocupes hija, puedo pedir este día libre o unas vacaciones que ya me hacen falta y me las deben. Así puedo cuidar de mi nieto.-dijo Esme feliz al decir lo último.

Yo entre a la cocina pues tenía que ya desayunar eh irme al instituto con mis 2 hermanos y Rose y Jasper con quien nos encontraríamos en la escuela.

-Buenos días¡-salude y bese a mama y a mi hermana.

-Buenos días¡-contestaron.

-Tengo hambre, ya está el desayuno?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en el banco de la barra de la cocina.

-Si, aquí tienes tu plato. Come rápido o se les va a hacer tarde.- decía Esme mientras a Alice y a mí nos serbia nuestro desayuno- Como amaneciste hijo?-pregunto.

Sonreí- Muy bien ma'-le dije muy feliz pues desperté con mi hijo.

-Que bien. Hubieras visto ayer, mientras tú te bañabas todos buscábamos a Anthony como locos pues se asusto cuando Carlisle lo cargo, después se echo a correr y no lo encontramos y suponíamos que estaba contigo, o me equivoco?-me dijo Esme mientras serbia café.

-enserio?-pregunte divertido.-bueno mama no te equivocas. Cuando Salí del baño escuche unos ruidos y vi a Anthony con un libro en manos y quería que se lo leyera para que se durmiera pues ya tenía sueño, mejor le toque una nana en mi piano y se quedo dormido y al poco tiempo yo también-dije feliz.

Platicamos unos minutos más en lo que nos acabábamos el desayuno y después llego Emmett quien se veía feliz. Nos terminamos el desayuno y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para arreglarnos para el instituto.

-A dónde vas papi?-pregunto frotándose los ojos con sus manitas.

Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

-Me tengo que ir campeón. Voy al instituto, recuerda que papi sigue estudiando pero no te preocupes que salgo hoy a las 2:00pm-dije dándole un poquito de ánimos.

-Papi, yo también voy a la escuela-dijo mi hijo. Yo me sorprendí pues la verdad no lo sabía.

-y a qué hora entras a la escuela, campeón?-pregunte.

-mmm…creo que mas de rato…como así.-levanto sus manitas y mostro un 8

-a las 8?-le pregunte para confirmar.

-8 y media-corrigió Anthony.

-Bueno ahorita son las 7:50 campeón duérmete que yo le digo a tu abuelita Esme que te lleve, ok?-le dije.

-si papi.-me abrazo y yo también y luego le di un beso en la frente. Antes de salirme de mi habitación lo acosté y como no se quería ir a dormir le toque la nana con la que se había quedado dormido. Luego de que se durmiera lo cobije y me baje corriendo las escaleras.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**xD Sii dejaan Comenttarioos lees suboo el otroo en esttee Diaa xD**

**teeneemoos 58 Comenttarioos een 17 caapis espeero llegaar aa 60 en estte xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas del capítulo:**

**xD aacaa lees subo esttee Capii xD RESPUESTA: Bella donde esta? haahaa Bnoo pss een esttee capii lo sabraan xD espeeroo lees Gusttee! Y si no les Gustoo…díganme qe qieren qe cambie…**

**Bueno ps Gracias por sus alertaas y favoritos :D! ammm…me dicen muchos ke les gusta la historia pero qieren qe cambie esto y aquello…LO ARE‼ pero ya tengo subidos 25 capis de la historia y apenas en el 26 cambiare las cosas :/ NO SE PREOCUPEN! Tomo mucho en cuenta sus comentarios y eso (:**

**PD: aapaareeceeraan nuevas persanaas‼ (:**

**Capítulo 19**

-Hijo, vas tarde-me reprocho Esme.

-Lo se y lo siento pero Anthony se levanto y no se quería dormir y le toque la nana con la que se quedo dormido.-me excuse- por cierto mama, Anthony tiene que ir al Kindergarten hoy, me dijo que entra a las 8:30-le dije apurado.

-Ok Edward, cuídate. Ya tus hermanos se fueron pues dijeron que te tardabas mucho.-me dio un beso en la mejilla.-yo llevo a Anthony al Kindergarten y si sale a la misma hora que tu pues te marco para que vallas por él. Por cierto¡ Bella hoy viene a comer.-me dijo calmadamente. Yo me despedí, después salí corriendo a mi Volvo nuevo y arranque hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegue casi nadie estaba afuera pues ya todos estaban en clases.

"Genial" pensé sarcástico. Bueno al menos llegue tarde por despedirme de MI hijo.

Me dirigí hacia mi salón que era biología. Mientras iba caminando, muy rápido por cierto, al doblar a la esquina del pasillo choque con una persona. Caímos los dos al suelo y sin querer a la persona que tire se le cayó sus libros y papeles que tenia.

-Disculpa-dije rápidamente mientras le ayudaba a la persona.

-Edward?-dijo…Bella?.

-Bella!-dije emocionado cuando alce mi rostro y le sonreí muy feliz. Ella estaba con su típico pero hermoso sonrojo.-Bella! Que haces en el instituto? No sabía que estudiabas…-le dije ayudándola a levantarse.

-Bueno Edward, es que eh decidido seguir estudiando. Sabes? Siempre eh soñado con ser escritora o periodista y no quiero renunciar a mis sueños!-dijo.-ME ACAVO DE INSCRIBIR EN EL INSTITUTO!-Dijo muy feliz y sonriendo como un verdadero ángel.

-Enserio? Wow Bella! eso es genial!-le dije realmente emocionado por ella porque sabía que ese era su gran sueño.

-Si Edward!-me contesto muy feliz.-Oye! Hoy voy a ir a ver a Anthony! Y Esme me invito a comer, espero no te moleste-dijo ya un poco más seria.

-Bella! Molestarme, yo? No, no, si quieres podemos quedarnos de acuerdo en estos días para lo de su custodia-dije serio lo último.

-Bien. Pensaba llevármelo unos días pues Anthony quiere ir a Florida o bueno, más bien a la playa, y se lo prometí, pero creo que será cuando tengamos días de descanso.-dijo un poco más feliz y sonriendo, asiendo que me deslumbrara.

-Ok-dije y vi mi reloj y casi me daba un infarto pues ya iba 10 minutos tarde, ya eran las 8:10. Bella debió de haberse dado cuenta porque dijo:

-Edward? Te sientes bien?-pregunto agarrando mi brazo haciendo que descargas eléctricas atravesaran mi cuerpo.

-No, estoy bien, solo que voy muy tarde a la clase.-dije- Bella que clase te toca?-pregunte esperanzado que fuera la de biología.

-Biología-contesto de inmediato. Eso me alegro y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

-Bien! A mí también. Vamos que el maestro nos regañara.-le dije y nos fuimos en silencio hasta el salón.

Para nuestra suerte el maestro nos dejo entrar pues él se iba a firmar papeles a la dirección. Cuando entramos la mitad del salón no nos noto y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, la otra mitad nos miraron raro, pero lo que más me molesto fue como los chicos veían a MI Bella. "_Idiotas, ella es MIA y solo MIA"_ pensé con enojo.

-Hola-Dijo Tyler, un chico que se le había acercado a MI Bella. Bella sonrió y le regreso el saludo.

-Hola, soy Isabella pero dime Bella-le extendió la mano a Tyler quien sonrió.

-Soy Tyler, un gusto Bella.-le regreso el saludo.

En mi pecho se formaba un hueco el cual me dolía y no es de esos que se cura con una aspirina…no, este era diferente. Me daban unas ganas de golpear a este chico Tyler y gritarle que Bella era mía y de nadie más, que los 2 teníamos un hijo.

Pero por más que quisiera decirle eso, o más bien gritárselo, no podía.

-Eres nueva Bella?-le pregunto el sin hacerme caso de mi presencia.

-Claro, me acabo de inscribir.-le dijo del mismo modo que al chico como me hizo a mí. El chico al parecer se deslumbro con la sonrisa de Bella pues este se le quedo mirando…mucho, para mi parecer.

-Ok¡ qué bien…Oye y quieres que guie por la escuela, como un tour.-dijo él un poco nervioso y ya no tan embobado con la sonrisa de mi ángel.

-Para eso yo la guiare Tyler.-le dije metiéndome en su conversación y un poco molesto.

-Cullen viene contigo.-le pregunto Tyler a Bella.

Bella me vio con el seño fruncido pero en sus hermosos ojos cafés vi que me decía "Gracias"

-Si Tyler, bueno, más bien el me dará el Tour por el instituto.-le dijo con simpleza, como si se tratara del clima.

Yo me quede triste pues Bella solo le dijo que yo le iba a dar el Tour por la escuela. Nada más. Ella no le dijo que teníamos algo o que éramos…amigos. No ella le dijo que éramos nada, o más bien no le dijo nada.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**ChaChaaChaan...**

**Porqee creen qee Bellaa no dijo naadaa'?**

**bno dejeen Comenttarioos :D**

**abraa sorpresaas en loos proximoos Capituloos'‼ :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas del capítulo:**

**xD peerdoon poor taardaarmee loos aañoos een acttualizaar peeroo...esqee esttaabaa ideeaandoo un plaaan xD esqee een laa seecu poor esttar jugandoo mee mandaaroon siittaatorioo y pss no sabiia coomoo decirlee a mi mamaa xD peroo se lo dijee Yaaa'¡**

**oks bn lees dejo estte capii**

**Capítulo 20**

-Bueno Bella espero que en el almuerzo nos sentemos juntos, bueno, digo platiquemos, sí, eso-dijo Tyler nervioso y balbuciendo un poco.

Bella asintió sin ganas y Tyler se fue.

-Donde me sentaría?-decía Bella mas para ella que para mí.

-Si quieres siéntate conmigo.-dije rápidamente contestando a su pregunta.

-Claro-dijo ella en tono de aburrimiento lo cual me hiso sentir muy mal, lo cual creo que las facciones de mi cara cambiaran a tristeza.

La guie hasta donde era mi lugar y le tendí la silla para que se sentara.

-Que siempre haces esto?-pregunto con una risita la cual causo que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios.

-Soy caballero.-Le dije con una sonrisa torcida mientras me sentaba en la silla que estaba a un lado. Si, eran un caballero y por ella podría ser un príncipe si lo pidiera…

Bella se quedo callada unos minutos y no me miraba. Yo me preguntaba que estaría pensando y porque tan de repente se había callado.

-Bella?-dije para llamar su atención.

-Si?-contesto ella aun sin verme.

-Estas bien?-le pregunte preocupado.

-Si, porque lo preguntas Edward?-dijo ella por fin viéndome.

-Es que estabas muy pensativa o bueno eso supuse.-dije moviéndome un poco en mi silla.

-aah¡ si, estaba pensando en muchas cosas…-contesto con tono triste.

Me entro la curiosidad y pregunte un poco más cerca de ella.

-Puedo preguntar qué?-dije acercándome a su hermoso rostro y casi preparado para besarla.

Bella no se alejaba, al contrario, empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, pero luego ya a nada a sus labios una voz o más bien un grito nos interrumpió.

-EDDIE¡-grito Tanya acercándose a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos.

-Eddie? Pensé que no estaban juntos…-oí que susurro Bella triste y decepcionada.

Yo por mi parte me golpee la frente con la mesa y me encogí de hombros y solo espere a que la bestia atacara.

-Eddie, mi amor…-decía Tanya pero la interrumpir.

-Tanya, te dije que me dejaras en paz¡. No me digas ni Eddie, ni mi amor, NADA, Tanya-le dije en voz alta y dura.

-Edward, te eh estado diciendo que somos el uno para el otro pero…-esta vez yo no la interrumpí pero quería, esta vez la interrumpió Bella, pero con algo que yo no quería…

-Yo me largo Edward.-dijo y se fue a sentar a otro lugar. Yo iba a hablar con ella pero Taya no me lo permitió.

-Hey Edward, que te pasa? Y quien es esa tipa? Creo la eh visto antes-Pregunto parada frente a mí.

-No me pasa nada Tanya y ella, es Bella Swan…la ma…-le dije pero me calle entes de decir orgulloso "La madre de mi hijo".

-La que?-pregunto la hueca de Tanya.

-Nada.-y me fui donde Bella, la cual estaba hablando animadamente con un chico…

**(Bella Pov')**

Despues de dejar la mansión de los Cullen…eh irme sin Anthony el cual creímos todos que estaría con Edward…me fui.

Al llegar a mi casa, pensaba en como seria la custodia de Anthony, en la invitación que Esme me dijo para ir a comer y, que sería de mi vida de ahora en adelante? No podía seguir trabajando en ese lugar por más tiempo pues, en ese lugar el salario bajo mucho y ahora ganaba 45 dólares.

"_Por que no me vuelvo a inscribir?"_ Pensó la parte racional de mí. Eso…tengo que seguir estudiando ya no por el internet sino…ya realmente.

"_mañana iré al instituto y me inscribiré nuevamente"_ y con esas palabras, me quede dormida.

…

Cuando me desperté eran como las 7:25 am.

-5 minutos más.- murmuraba mientras me cubría la cara con el cobertor.

El despertador volvió a sonar unos minutos después y perezosa me levante y agarre mi toalla para bañarme.

Me bañe en 5 minutos, muy rápidos para mi gusto. Me fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi ropa interior y luego me puse a pensar que m pondrá hoy. Yo no era un chica de buen gusto que digamos en eso de ropa pero lo que elegía me quedaba perfecto y hoy, como iba a ser mi primer día de clases en el último año de secundaria me quería ver perfecta.

Escogí un pantalón entubado de mezclilla, unos converse negros y una blusa delgada gris, la cual se ajustaba perfecta a mi figura. Como hacia frio me puse un suéter gris muy hermoso por cierto y una palestina rosa.

"_Perfecto"_ pensé cuando me mire al espejo.

Me baje rápido, claro sin tropezarme y desayune rápido. Me lleve unos papeles para inscribirme y me fui al instituto.

Llegue y me estacione, al bajar muchos se me quedaban viendo "_Bicho raro?" _pensé con sarcasmo.

Como ya sabía dónde se encontraba la dirección me encamine rápido hacia ella. Entre y vi a una secretaria nueva, al menos de la que yo recordaba. Ella se veía de unos 38 años y era bonita.

-Disculpe-la llame.

Levanto la vista y sonrió amistosamente.

-Si, señorita?-pregunto.

-Vengo a ver si aun me puedo inscribir para último grado…-dije un poco nerviosa.

-Deja veo si aun hay un lugar…-me contesto con una sonrisa y se levanto y fue con el directo, después de unos minutos salió con unos papeles.

-Estas de suerte jovencita, hay un lugar en último grado-me dijo feliz y me entrego un papel.

"_Este es mi día"_ Pensaba feliz y una sonrisa se me poso en mi rostro.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**COMENTEEN‼ O: SE PREGUNTARAN…porke nos sube ahora tantos capi...bno ps eskee no se cuandoo actualize :/ pero Pff...eskee no estoy NADAA INSPIRADA Y ESO‼ pero tengo problemas y eso…ahoraa estoy RELEYENDO mi Fanfictio Favorito y espero pacen a Leerlo y si ya lo leyeroon DIGANME QE LES PARECE! **

**Se llama AMARRADOS! Pff' Super buena la trama :D de hay me inspiro y eso' Bno me Largo‼ xD**

**GRACiAS POR SUS COMENTARiOS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Gente! Perdonenme de verdad,,,les juro qe nunca pense retrasarme tanto en esta historia! pff u.u'**

_**ME REVOLVI EN MI HISTORIA!**_

**Gente...se qe este fic NO ES EL MEJOR! pero comprendanme! es mi primer fic! D: y en verdad...creo yo qe es malo u.u'**

**eeh leido en estos dias mi fic para yo ponerme al tanto de como voy y asim y eh notado MILES DE FALLAS! D:**

_**Segun Bella se "desaparecio" 3 años y ella estaba embarazada..en el fic puse qe Antony tenia 3 años! GRAVE ERROR! Segun bella estaba embarazada el 13 de septiembre! (no puse año...figurence qe en el año 2007) entonces Anthony nacio más o menos en Abril/Mayo' amm...Anthony tiene 2 años y unos meces más'**_

_**Los niños de 2 años pueden hablar y caminar bien? D: no lo se O.O creo qe nop. Yo tengo una prima de un año 6 meces y apenas empieza a medio caminar a la palabra qe mejor pronuncia es "Agua" e_e' Creo qe el Bb de mi fic figura unos 5 años? e.e' creo qe a los 2 años no van al kinder D: **_

_**Bella no debio de decir la verdad luego luego de verlos! NI SIQUIERA EN MIS PLANES ESTABA QUE ELLA LES HABLARA A LO CULLEN LUEGO LUEGO! Pff...me sali del guion D: **_

**Pff Gentee qe me lee' no se si ya respondi sus dudas e.e' si no...diganme y yo se las respondo :D' hahah les juro qe errores no voy a tener (bno si! es mi primer fic..pero tratare de no tenerlos, va?)**

**bno ya...qe parece qe me avente toda la Biblia 8) **

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo 21**

-este papel lo tendrán que firmar todos los maestros que te toquen y acá tienes un mapa de las instalaciones y edificios, y por ultimo tu horario.-me entrego todo.

-Gracias-le dije feliz.

Como ya conocía bien esta escuela me encamine a mi siguiente clase que era…Biología. Genial¡ mi materia favorita.

Cuando iba dando vuelta en un pasillo choque con alguien y los 2 caímos al suelo, a mí se me cayeron unos libros que me dieron y mis papeles.

-Disculpa-dijo una voz aterciopelada que se me hacia familiar, esa persona me estaba ayudando a levantar mis cosas. Levante la vista y vi que era Edward.

-Edward?-dije un poco sorprendida.

-Bella!-dijo Edward con…emocionado? cuando levanto su rostro y me sonrió muy feliz o eso parecía. Yo por obvio me sonroje pues mi pulso y va al mil y la presencia de MI Dios griego hacía eso, y aparte hacía que me sonrojara.- Bella! Que haces en el instituto? No sabía que estudiabas…-me pregunto Edward ayudándome a levantarme.

-Bueno Edward, es que eh decidido seguir estudiando. Sabes? Siempre eh soñado con ser escritora o periodista y no quiero renunciar a mis sueños!-dije.-ME ACAVO DE INSCRIBIR EN EL INSTITUTO!-Dije muy feliz y sonriendo porque al fin regresaba al instituto y estaba muy cerca de ser escritora.

-Enserio? Wow Bella! eso es genial!- me contesto feliz. Y ver que Edward se emocionaba por mi me hacia mas feliz.

-Si Edward!-Le conteste más feliz porque se puso también contento con la noticia que regresaba al instituto.-Oye! Hoy voy a ir a ver a Anthony! Y Esme me invito a comer, espero no te moleste-le dije un poco mas seria, la verdad no quería que se enojara por mi presencia en SU casa.

-Bella! Molestarme, yo? No, no, si quieres podemos quedarnos de acuerdo en estos días para lo de su custodia-me contesto serio lo último.

-Bien. Pensaba llevármelo unos días pues Anthony quiere ir a Florida o bueno, más bien a la playa, y se lo prometí, pero creo que será cuando tengamos días de descanso.-dije un poco más feliz y sonriendo, a Anthony le encantara saber que lo llevaría a una playa soleada pues La Push es muy frio y nublado.

-Ok-Edward vio su reloj y le note que se puso pálido y parecía que le faltaba aire. Yo me asuste.

-Edward? Te sientes bien?-Le pregunte angustiada y agarrándole el brazo haciendo que unas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo. Como hace 3 años…

-No, estoy bien, solo que voy muy tarde a la clase.-dijo- Bella que clase te toca?-pregunto…esperanzado?. Lo único que me faltara es que Edward no quisiera que estuviera en su misma clase.

-Biología-Dije de inmediato y esperaba que a Edward también.

-Bien! A mí también. Vamos que el maestro nos regañara.-A Edward se le había formado una bella sonrisa. Nos fuimos al salón en silencio…pero cómodo para mí.

Para nuestra suerte el maestro nos dejo entrar pues él se iba a firmar papeles a la dirección. Cuando entramos la mitad del salón no nos noto y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, la otra mitad nos miraron raro, la mayoría de los chicos me miraban con…deseo? Uhg¡

-Hola-Dijo un chico que se acerco a mi.

-Hola, soy Isabella pero dime Bella-le extendí la mano a ese chico Tyler quien sonrió.

-Soy Tyler, un gusto Bella.-le regrese el saludo.

Yo sentía que Edward se tensaba a mi lado y Tyler, por su parte ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Eres nueva Bella?-me pregunto. Yo estaba un poco molesta porque Tyler ni había saludado a Edward y ni siquiera había notado de su presencia.

-Claro, me acabo de inscribir.-le dije al chico del mismo modo que al cómo me hizo a mí y con una sonrisa sincera. Despues Tyler se me quedo viendo y mucho…

-Ok¡ qué bien…Oye y quieres que guie por la escuela, como un tour.-me dijo amistosamente y balbuceando un poco a la vez. Eso me pareció gran idea…ya que nadie me lo había ofrecido antes.

-Para eso yo la guiare Tyler.-le dijo Edward a Tyler, quien por primera vez hablaba y se notaba molesto.

-Cullen viene contigo.-me pregunto Tyler.

Mire a Edward y daba gracias a Dios porque Edward hubiera intervenido…era un poco incomodo estar con este chico.

-Si Tyler, bueno, más bien el me dará el Tour por el instituto.-Le conteste y mi comentario hizo que sintiera un pinchazo en el corazón y sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

-Bueno Bella espero que en el almuerzo nos sentemos juntos, bueno, digo platiquemos, sí, eso-dijo Tyler nervioso y balbuciendo un poco.

Asentí sin ganas y el chico se fue.

-Donde me sentaría?-decía para mí.

-Si quieres siéntate conmigo.-dijo Edward quien al parecer oyó mi pregunta.

-Claro-Le conteste. Tuve que ocultar mi alegría. A Edward de repente sus hermosas facciones cambiaron a tristes y supuse que ya no podría sentarse con su querida novia y si no tenia, no quería que me sentara junto a él.

Me guio hasta su lugar y me tendió la silla para que me sentara y eso me agrado.

-Que siempre haces esto?-le dije con una risita. Cuando éramos novios siempre hacia eso. Una hermosa sonrisa se poso en su rostro eh hiso que me deslumbrara.

-Soy caballero.-me contesto con una de su sonrisa torcida.

Bien, a Edward lo educaron para ser respetuoso y caballero, es solo por eso que me tendió la silla. Nada más.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Hey lectores les dejo un "bonus" de capis' pero pff' perdónenme la MEGA DEMORA! Hahah yo les juro que acabare este fic si o si! **

**Aun no se cuantos capis vallan a ser pero llevo más o menos como 29 o 30 cap's y creo que ni a la mitad voy . jajaja bno bno díganme si les gusta este fic, si lo quieren LAAARGO o un poco Más corto, va?**

**Nos leemos en los review :D**

_**Byy:ChocoMonsteer'**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Mini Cap. Lo Siento Pero Asi Los Tengo En Orden :/ Pero No Se Preocupen Que Les Dejare Asi' Muchos Más Capis (:**

**Bno Nos Leemos**

_**Byy:ChocoMonsteer'**_

**Capítulo 22**

-Bella?-me llamo con voz preocupada Edward asiendo que me sacara de mis pensamientos.

-Si?-conteste sin verle pues mis ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto otra vez con preocupación.

-Si, porque lo preguntas Edward?-le dije ya viéndolo.

-Es que estabas muy pensativa o bueno eso supuse.-dijo removiéndose en su asiento. Si supieras en lo que pensaba.

-aah¡ si, estaba pensando en muchas cosas…-le conteste triste.

_Pensaba en que tu ya no me amas y yo aun te amo con todo mi corazón._ Pensé.

-Puedo preguntar qué?-Dijo Edward muy sensualmente y acercándose a mi rostro…como, si quisiera besarme¡.

Yo No me alejaba pues ansiaba otra vez tocar los labios de mi Adonis. Cuando yo estaba casi por completo los ojos cerrados, nos interrumpió una voz chillona y melosa.

-EDDIE¡-grito una rubia acercándose con una falta o un paliacate y un Top que parecía no respirar por lo apretado. Toda una Zorra.

-Eddie? Pensé que no estaban juntos…-Susurre triste.

Edward puso su frente en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

-Eddie, mi amor…-decía Tanya pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Tanya, te dije que me dejaras en paz¡. No me digas ni Eddie, ni mi amor, NADA, Tanya-le dijo en voz alta y dura.

-Edward, te eh estado diciendo que somos el uno para el otro pero…-Esta vez yo interrumpí.

-Yo me largo Edward.-y me fui a sentar a una mesa al otro lado de la aula.

Me sentía fatal, Edward si tenía novia y era todo una Zorra.

-Hola-dijo una voz que me resulto muy familiar. Levante la vista y vi que era Jacob Black. Mi mejor amigo.

-Jake!-dije muy feliz.

-Puedo sentarme?-pregunto señalando el asiento.

-Claro.-le dije y cuando se sentó le abrace y lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

-Bella te eh extrañado tanto-me dijo Jake en el abrazo y después me soltó.-Bella, no llores.-dijo preocupado al ver que lloraba.

-lloro de felicidad Jake. Te eh extrañado y Anthony también-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Oh! Como no olvidar a mi "Sobrino" favorito.-rio Jake y remarco la palabra Sobrino pues Anthony le decía siempre Tío Jake.

Reímos y platicamos unos minutos porque después entro el maestro eh hizo que me presentara con los demás. Solo les dije como me llamaba, nada específico.

Cuando termino la hora Jacob me dijo antes de irse.

-Qué hora te toca Bella?-pregunto.

Revise mi horario y vi que me tocaba libre o bueno eso decía pues no tenia nada.

-La tengo libre Jake-dije

-oh que mal¡-dijo triste-yo tengo artes. Bella que te parece que en almuerzo comamos juntos? Necesito saber cómo van Anthony y tu.-termino.

-Bien Jacob, te espero allá-conteste.

-me voy Bella se me hace tarde. Te quiero.-me dio un beso y me abrazo-te extrañe.-susurro.

-Yo también-le conteste a mi amigo.

Despues de eso Jacob se fue a su clase. "_y ahora qué?"_Pensé pues no tenia clases hasta la siguiente. Pff…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Wow'‼ Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo mi Fic'(: y creo que en Fanfiction me esta yendo muchísimo mejor que en Fanfic :/' **_

_**¿Les Comente? Bueno Si, Esta historia también la eh estado publicando en Fanfic y en la pagina llevo más adelantado que aquí en fanfiction**__**..**__**.no se preocupen es cosa de 3 capítulos más o menos la diferencia ;)**_

_**En fin! Gracias Por Sus Comentarios :D' Jaam' SORPRESA SORPRESA‼ Obbs' si**__**…en un capi-ya escrito, claro-hablra una sorpresa asim bien grande xD hahah bno bno' ya…me largo para que lean':D**_

_**Byy:ChocoMonsteer'(:**_

**Capítulo 23**

**(Edward Pov')**

Despues de pararme de mí lugar donde Bella se había ido-gracias a Tanya-la busque.

La vi sentada, platicando y riendo con un chico. En mi pecho sentí un pinchazo y…celos?. Si tal vez celos…de ser yo el chico quien hablaba con Bella.

Ella reía y se sonrojaba cuando el chico le hablaba…

Me senté en un lugar más apartado, donde tenía vista de Bella y el chico que ya había visto antes aquí, lo deje pasar. Despues de unos minutos toda la clase fue silenciada cuando el maestro entro al aula. Hizo pasar a Bella al frente como niña pequeña a presentarse con la clase.

Cuando paso muchos la miraban con deseo, hasta yo, pero quite la vista de ella pues si no lo hacía me quedaría como estúpido viendo lo hermosa que era.

Despues de eso el maestro dio la clase, a la cual no le preste mucha atención por estar metido en mis pensamientos.

**FLASH BLACK**

(Edward 13, Bella 12)

-Venimos en una hora niños, pueden ver una película en la sala de TV, también pueden prepararse unas palomitas-dijo mi mama desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si Esme, gracias.-contesto Bella quien tenía las mejillas rosadas.

-Diviértanse- despidió mi madre con un movimiento de muñeca.

Esme y Reneé la mama de Bella se iban de compras dejándonos a Bella y a mí con la casa para nosotros.

-así que…-arrastro la frase Bella mientras se levantaba de mi cama.-vemos una peli?-dijo ya levantada.

-Si-conteste. La tome de la mano sintiendo una comezón en mi mano. Nos fuimos a la sala de T.V.

-Yo escojo la película,-dijo Bella frente de donde estaban todas las películas.-tú mientras ve por unas palomitas Eddy-nunca me gusto ese apodo.

Fui a la cocina y prepare las palomitas. Cuando estuvieron subí a la sala donde íbamos a ver la película.

La película era de amor juvenil, ya saben, no?, amistades, amores imposibles, noviazgos y…besos.

Besos.

Como se sentirá uno?. Cuando una pareja en la película se dieron un beso yo voltee a ver a Bella y ella se veía pensativa y con unos dedos en sus labios.

Como se sentirá besar? Me volví a preguntar.

-Bella?-le llame para que volteara a verme. Y así lo hiso.

-mmmh?-pregunto todavía embobada con la escena del beso que paso en la película.

-Tu haz…dado tu primer…beso?-le pregunte con las mejillas coloreadas.

Silencio.

Ella aparto la mirada. Volví a preguntar.

-así que…-arrastre la frase.-nunca has dado tu primer…beso?-le dije a Bella quien estaba roja como tomate. Agacho la mirada a sus pies y yo le levante la cara con mis manos.

-No…-susurro avergonzada.- Y…tu?-me pregunto tímida.

-No…-le conteste.- pero quiero saber cómo se siente-le dije con una sonrisa torcida y viendo sus lindos ojos cafés.

-Yo también.-me contesto viéndome a los ojos.

"Y si le dijo que guardemos el secreto, y si…" pensaba…

-tengo un plan para saberlo.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-a si?-pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.- haber dime-dijo acercándose más a mí.

Le hice una señal para que se acercara mas

-Edward, estamos solo, puedes decirlo desde donde estas.-yo negué con la cabeza.

-Tiene que ser un secreto Bells, así que acércate.-demande.

Ella se acerco y me llego su olor a fresias. Lo respire. Ella estaba con su oreja parada cerca donde estaba mi boca.

-Bien suelta ya.-dijo Bella aun con su oreja para donde estaba mi boca.

Yo en un movimiento rápido tome su cara entre mis manos y la hice voltear y…le bese.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Reí bajito por el recuerdo. Ella había sido mi primer beso, bueno la verdad solo chocamos nuestras bocas, pues la verdad ninguno de los dos teníamos_ experiencia_ a esa edad de cómo se daban los _besos._

Levante la vista donde estaba Bella y, ella se andaba mandando papelitos con el chico de al lado.

Le mire triste.

-Bien chicos, mañana martes los espero puntuales en mi clase. Pueden irse.-dijo el maestro.

Tome mi tiempo en recoger mis cosas pues la siguiente hora no tenia clases. Me preguntaba si Bella tendría clases.

Salí del aula y vi a Bella abrazada del chico. Sentí más dolor en mi pecho y sentía el corazón pesado.

"_Tiene algo con ese chico?"_ pensé egoístamente.

Gire sobre mis talones y camine por el pasillo.

-Edwaaaard!-grito alguien atrás de mi. Me congele en mi lugar.

Tanya.

Camine más rápido.

-Edwaaard!-grito más cerca mientras corría- Hey!-dijo jadeando.

-Te note raro Edward-dijo ya calmada.-Que tienes?-pregunto con una mirada que decía que estaba preocupada.

-es ella…-dije apenas en un susurro.

-Ella? Estas hablando de la morena que estaba contigo en clase de biología?-pregunto. Yo asentí.

-Si-dije más para mí que para ella.

-Como dices que se llama?-pregunto después de silencio.-no se llama…Isabella?-pregunto con un poco de temor en los ojos.

-Sí,-dije-de la que te burlaste hace 3 años.-le recordé pues era verdad. Tanya siempre por algún motivo odio a Bella, la razón…no tengo idea.

A ella se le ensancharon los ojos y jadeo un poco.

-hablamos…lu-luego Edward-dijo jadeando y se despidió con un movimiento de muñeca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba yo en el comedor viendo como hablaban ese chico y Bella muy cerca. Me enoje y tenía ganas de ir y gritarle al chico. No podía, no podía ni moverme.

Mis hermanos se veían felices a mi lado y cada quien hablaba por su parte, en cambió yo, estaba como estúpido viendo a Bella.

-Edward?-me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Alice.

-mmm-dije un poco aturdido.

-te fuiste Ed-se burlo Emmett.

Le fulmine con una mirada y su sonrisa se ensancho mas si era posible.

-¿Quien creen que sea ese?-apunte con mi dedo al rojizo que estaba hablando con Bella.-No se ah despegado de ella desde que estaba en Biología.

Todos en mi mesa voltearon donde Bella y un signo de interrogación apareció en sus rostros

-Su novio?-dijo Jasper con una pizca de sarcasmo. Yo le fulmine y él se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que lo eh visto antes-dijo Alice en voz alta y todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron a ella.-…hace 3 años-susurro mas para ella que para mis hermanos.

-ESPEEEREN!-dijo mas fuerte Rosalie por primera vez.-Ya sé quien es…-dijo con los ojos ensanchados y volteando a ver a Bella y al rojizo que estaban en otra mesa.

Rosalie miro a Alice y le dio una mirada que no supe describir y en eso Alice pego un salto y sus ojos se ensancharon más con terror.

-No estarás pensando que es…-alargo la frase Alice. Rosalie asintió. Alice se cubrió la boca y sus ojos se volvieron más ensanchados con mucho más terror.

-Que pasa!-casi grita preocupado Emmett. Jasper y yo también asentimos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**ROSALIE POV'**

"_Como es que el ah vuelto? Cumplirá la amenaza que nos hizo a Alice y a mí?" _Pensé con terror.

**BELLA POV'**

-Hey! Jake-dije divertida-ya bueno…ya se acabaron las clases de hoy, me compañas a recoger a Anthony al Kínder?-le dije mientras él me acompañaba.

El me había dicho que solo teníamos algunas clases juntos y me puse triste pero el me dijo que cada que no nos tocara clases juntos al terminar el iría por mí a mi aula.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Bells! Claro!-me abrazo y me beso la mejilla. Yo me sonroje y él me sonrió alegre.

-Vamos en mi moto?-pregunto.

-Traje mi camioneta Jake-le dije cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-no importa, le puedo decir a Seth que si viene por tu camión-me contesto. Yo sonreí. Pero…

-Jake, si vamos por Anthony en tu moto no vamos a caber-dije mirándole un poco triste.

Jacob pensó un poco.

-Entonces vamos en tu camión y que Seth se lleve mi moto-termino con una perfecta sonrisa.

Asentí.

-Bien Bells,-dijo cuando caminábamos a mi auto-Yo conduzco-dijo como niño de 5 años con un juguete nuevo.

Sonreí.

…enserio había extrañado a mi mejor amigo…

**EDWARD Pov'**

Vi como el chico rojizo se montaba con Bella en su camioneta.

Me quede triste y pensativo.

Porque Bella no se despegaba de ese chico? Porque Rosalie y Alice estaban tan alteradas en la cafetería?...

-Se fueron?- Pregunto Jasper atrás de mi Volvo.

-Eso creo-contesto Emmett. Bufe.

-Hermano, Esme te dijo que Anthony salía a esta hora, no?-pregunto Emmett con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-Si Emm-dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto que estaba al lado del gran Jeep de Emmett.

-Puedo ir?-dijo con ojos de perro degollado. Reí, a veces podía ser de lo más infantil…

-Claro Emm.-le conteste con una Sonrisa

-TEEE SIGOO!-grito desde su Jeep y así arrancamos a su kínder.

Llegamos al Kínder y apena estaban saliendo.

"_Suerte!"_Pensé feliz.

-Quiero verle ya-decía Emm más para él.

Llegamos a donde estaba la entrada y habían muchos padres esperando a sus hijos, como yo.

Sonreí al ver a Anthony saliendo de su salón.

-MAMIII¡-grito corriendo Anthony.

¿Mami? Acaso Bella estaba aquí?

Voltee a ver donde Anthony grito y Bella estaba abrasada del Chico. Bella cargo a nuestro hijo y se lo paso al chico que le acompañaba.

-TÍOO¡-Grito el niño al chico.

-Qué?-susurre con tristeza.

-Vámonos Ed, ya no tiene caso seguir aquí.-me dio unas palmaditas Emm y nos fuimos a casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola hijos,-saludo Esme cuando entramos a la casa-no fueron por Anthony?-pregunto después de darnos un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que fuimos, solo que su mami y papi se nos adelantaron-contesto Emmett tumbándose en el sofá muy ruidosamente.

-mami y papi?-dijo Alice apareciendo desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Si,-dije un poco enojado-Bella fue por Anthony y fue con el chico ese-escupí "el chico ese"-Anthony los abrazo y al chico le dijo papi-termine triste y muy enojado.

-aaah-se limito a decir Alice.

Después de un rato de incomodo silencio Emmett dijo:

-Vendrá ella con ese-dijo refiriéndose a Bella y al rojizo.

-espero que no-dije entre dientes.

Después de haber comido y que Bella llamara disculpándose y diciendo que hoy no podía comer, me fui a mi recamara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es Octubre y había pasado más o menos un mes desde que vi a Bella de nuevo y, más o menos dos semanas desde que Bella no nos habla. Porque? No se.

Habíamos intentado pero cuando por fin estábamos por hablar sacaba una ridícula excusa para irse.

Anthony.

A mi hijo lo eh visto poco porque Bella igual inventa cualquier excusa para llevárselo.

-…ni que fuera tan fácil!-iba caminando y en el salón de música escuche a Bella enojada hablando con alguien más. Me acerque a la puerta por curiosidad.

-Porque!-respondió una voz masculina.

-Tengo mi vida echa aquí-respondió enojada.

-Por Dios, Bella!···Lo único que tienes hecho aquí son recuerdos…-dijo un poco calmado la persona con quien hablaba Bella. Se escucharon pasos en medio del salón.

Pasos. Respiraciones entrecortadas. Susurros…esperen! Se estaban…Besando?

No resistí mas...


	25. Chapter 25

**Gente‼ :D Gracias Por Sus Comentarios, Enserió (: Me Hicieron Feliz'! Y Más Que Les Allá Gustado El Cap. Anterior…**

Bueno‼ Adivinen que? Mi Cabeza ah Estado Pensando En Otros Fic's :3 Hahah y se me ocurrió el principio de una mientras me bañaba 8) jajaja bueno, Ya se los había dicho antes? Bueno no me acuerdo xD es un fic parecido a este pero _Bella Nunca Beso A Mike En El Centro Comercial, Edward Llega Temprano_ y asim :P' Tmbn ya subi otro Fic' Pero este es muy diferente…Es triste u.u' pero creo yo muy bueno S: más adelante les dire de quien es la historia ^^' en fin ya tengo un buen de fic's para escribir :D

**Las dejo para que lean (:' espero sus comentarios de nuevo :D**

_-ChocoMonsteer'_

**Capítulo 25**

No resistí más y entre al salón. Hay en medio Bella se estaba besando con el rojizo, Jacob según había escuchado desde antes.

-Perdón, no quise interrumpir-dije un poco enojado, celoso y triste.

Se separaron de inmediato eh hizo que sonriera de medio lado.

-Oh…esteee…Edward…Como has estado?...-balbució mientras se le coloreaba la cara.

_Muy bien Bella y tu? El clima está muy bueno. Oh que veo, perdón, síganse besando eh ignoren mi presencia_ pensé con ironía

-Bien.-conteste sin mirarlos y cerré la puerta de un portazo, Despues me fui al estacionamiento para irme a casa.

-Edward, cariño que haces tan temprano por acá?-dijo cuando entre como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-Hola Esme.-le devolví el beso en la mejilla que me había dado-es que mejor decidí hacer la tarea aquí y no con los chicos en la biblioteca-me excuse.

Esme me miro unos segundos más antes de excusarse eh irse a seguir haciendo la limpieza y la comida.

**BELLA POV'**

_No les hables tanto, recuerda que te hicieron daño…_

_No les hables tanto, recuerda que te hicieron daño…_

_No les hables tanto, recuerda que te hicieron daño…_

_No les hables tanto, recuerda que te hicieron daño…_

_No les hables tanto, recuerda que te hicieron daño…_

Esas palabras siempre llegaban a mi cabeza cuando veía algún Cullen. Había hablado con Jacob el día que lo encontré en el instituto y él me metió esas palabras en la cabeza. "_No les hables tanto, recuerda que te hicieron daño…_"

Y así lo eh hecho. Ah pasado más o menos un mes desde que hable con Edward y una semana más tarde me aleje de él como una cobarde.

-Hey Bells!-Jacob troto por el pasillo y vino hacia mí y me dio un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Jake! Hola-dije cuando me soltó de su agarre.-a donde vamos Jake?-le dije divertida cuando me agarro del brazo y caminamos al salón de música.

Cuando entramos Jacob se quedo parado en medio del salón dándome la espalda.

-Que pasa Jake?-pregunte confundida y acercándome a él.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo pensativo. Ah que se refería con "Vámonos de aquí"?

-Bueno…si no te gusta el salón de música…vamos a…-me interrumpió.

-No hablaba de irnos a otro lado para platicar, lo dije porque-pensó un momento-Vámonos a Seattle, Sam tiene un departamento y quiero que…-lo interrumpí notoriamente confundida.

-De que hablas?-pregunte muy confundida y cada vez mas enojada, irnos a Seattle? Porque?

-…Quiero ser parte de tu vida Bells, de la de Anthony…solo dime que si y vámonos a hacer una vida en Seattle…-Lo interrumpí ya muy enojada. QUIEN SE CREIA JACOB PARA DECIRME QUE ME ALEJE DE AQUÍ!

-…ni que fuera tan fácil!-Le grite a Jacob…bueno no tan fuerte pero si para que viera que eso no lo aceptaría

-Porque!-me contesto alterado y desesperado Jacob

-Tengo mi vida echa aquí!-le dije enojada aun.

-Por Dios, Bella!···Lo único que tienes hecho aquí son recuerdos…-Contesto Jacob un poco más calmado. Se acerco mas a mi.-Recuerda que te hicieron daño…yo no lo haré eso Bella…yo te amo desde siempre…-Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y su cálido aliento recorrió mi cara…y me beso.

Un Beso que no era ni un poco parecido a los de Edward pero aun así le correspondí cuando yo lo quería alejar.

-Perdón, no quise interrumpir-entro Edward justo en el momento equivocado. Mi corazón se partió al oír la voz de Edward tan derrotado y frágil.

-Oh…esteee…Edward…Como has estado?...-Idiota! Claro, no se me ocurrió decir nada y como era de esperarse mi cara se tiño de rojo.

-Bien-contesto sin mirarnos, dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Porque lo hiciste Jacob! Acaso sabias que Edward iba a entrar en el momento que me BESASTE!-recalque enojada la palabra "Besaste"-CONTESTA!-le golpee el pecho al ver que no me contestaba.

-LO ARRUINASTE JACOB!-le grite con lagrimas en los ojos y antes de abrir la puerta le dije-…pensé que eras mi mejor amigo, me dijiste que tenias novia y estabas muy enamorado de ella pero ya veo que no existe tal. Arruinaste todo Jacob…él era el hombre que amaba. TE ODIO-cerré la puerta de un portazo y Salí corriendo al estacionamiento.

Cuando entre en el estacionamiento vi a la familia Cullen al otro lado hablando amenamente y, con mayor razón seguí corriendo (si tropezarme claro) subí a mi Chevy rojo y maneje hasta casa.

Al bajarme recordé que tenía que ir a recoger a Anthony pero aun seguía llorando y no quería que me viera así y se preocupara.

-Si?-contesto una voy femenina.

-Esme?-conteste con un hilo de voz.

-Bella!...Cariño no llores que paso?-me pregunto preocupada.

-…Paso algo Esme…pero necesito ahorita que recojas a Anthony al Kinder…pasare por él un rato y te cuento…pero por favor no digas nada a nadie mucho menos a Edward-le dije llorando lo primero.

-Bella claro no te preocupes…y que o quieres que diga, Cariño?-pregunto curiosa.

-Que lloraba…-dije sollozando.

-Cariño, cálmate no diré nada pero tendrás que explicarme ok?...bueno iré por Anthony y trata de tranquilizarte, Bella -luego colgó.

Despues llore hasta quedarme dormida.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey'! Lectoras y si hay Lectores pues también lectores :D Gracias Por Todos Sus Comentarios(: **

**Bueno, tengo a muchas que agradecer por dedicarle tiempo a mi FIC'! Hahah me hacen feliz (: &&' Creo que unas tienen Dudas…Y bueno, Yo no eh respondido muchos **_**Review's**_** porque no se me hace la costumbre y pues perdón por dejar a muchas con las dudas(:**

**Jaam' Vi un Review que me llamo la atención diciéndome que mi Fic-me dio a entender-que no le gustaba y que era muy fantaciosa. Bueno pues tal vez mi fic no sea tan bueno pero me agrada que a la mayoría de los que me leen les guste y pues a Yo no se le hace tan Fantaciosa;)**

**Hahahah Graciaas aah '****Maya Cullen Masen****' ****Por su mensaje en Inbox diciéndome ha visto mi Historia y asim(:' No se si ya viste mi contestación a tu mensajito ;)**

**Bueno ya…Qué Tal Parece Que Me La Biblia' xD**

**Capitulo 26**

Sonó mi teléfono me levante de mi cama y fui hasta el con pereza:

-Si?-dije bostezando.

-BELLA-Grito la que supuse que sería Alice.-Por Dios! Llevamos toda la tarde hablándote porque no contestabas?-pregunto alterada.

…¿Dijo toda la tarde? Revise mi reloj que estaba en la pared y marcaban las 8:30 p.m.

-Dios, no eh ido por Anthony!-dije sorprendida y alterada.

-Bella tranquila…esta dormido.-dijo más calmada-Puedes venir por el y quedarte a cenar!-Dijo volviendo a su normal entusiasmo.

Suspire. Aliviada.

-Alice, tenemos que hablar-dije tratando de parecer seria.

-Está bien…está bien…me imagino que tiene que ver con este Ed…-Alice hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Alice, BASTA!-dije más fuerte. Estaba yo demasiado exasperada y quería sacar a Anthony de la casa de los Cullen-Voy para allá.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui hacia mi Chevy desgastado.

El ruido que emanaba mi camión me tranquilizo aunque fuera demasiado fuerte. Conduje hacia la gran mansión a las afueras de Forks con la esperanza de no quedarme tanto tiempo pues no quería ver la cara de Edward, no después de que el me viera con Jacob quien le guardaba un enojo grande.

-Bella!-vi que bajaba un duende con andares de bailarina hacia mi.-Oh Bella! Hace tiempo que no te dejabas ver-decía Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo se Alice…es que eh estado ocupada-mentí, solamente quería ya recoger a mi hijo de esa casa…

-¡Oh Bellar52; perdón por todo enserió! Perdón por no creerte ni pedirte explicación alguna-saco el pasado a flote- Perdón por dejarte así…Sola y…-se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar, supe que lo decía con sinceridad y me alegro un poco.

-Alice…ya para!-ya estaba en verdad harta que cuando los mirara sintieran pena POR MI! Cuando ellos provocaron eso, solo ellos….-¿donde está Anthony?

Alice ya no dijo nada del tema, solo me pidió que lo pensara.

-Mami!-grito mi hijo viniendo hacia mi.

-Bebé! Perdón por haberte dejado aquí. Vámonos-le dije mientras le alborotaba aquel cabello cobrizo y rebelde.

-Mami…es que la abuela Esme acaba de hacer de cenar y tengo hambe,- decía señalando su estomagito-mi papi me ayudo con mi tarea…¿Podemos quedanos un raritito?-puso ojos de corderito y no me pude resistir.

_Estúpidos genes de Alice_ Pensé en mis adentros.

-Claro, porque no-rendida me fui a la sala donde estaban solo los Cullen.

Emmett veía entretenido un partido de _soccer _en la T.V, Alice parloteaba de no se que en su celular, Carlisle estaba ayudando en la cena junto con Esme…

_¿Y Edward? _Pensé un poco extrañada. Mire hacia todos lados y una extraña sensación me golpeo en medio de mi pecho…

-Ya esta lista la cena chicos-dijo un muy tranquilo Carlisle a espaldas nuestras.

La cena se me hizo de lo más incomoda y trate de disimularlo lo más posible aunque la mirada penetrante de casi toda la familia no ayudaba en nada.

_POR FIN! _La cena se acabo, cada uno se iba excusando y se levantaba de la mesa, al final…solo quedamos Esme y yo.

-Bella?-levante la cabeza para encontrarme a Esme frente mío.

-Si?-respondí lo más tranquila que pude.

-Bella…-hizo una pausa- ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?-pregunto un poco incomoda.

-Esme…no quiero ser descortés ni mucho menos pero…la verdad ya me quiero ir a mi casa-me removí incomodísima en mi asiento. Quería irme de inmediato de esa casa!

Su boca formo una pequeña "O" y bajo la vista.

-Está bien…-se levanto y se movió a donde estaba yo-creo que…en otro momento será-se mostraba un poco exasperada bajo su voz, ¿pero esta que se trae?

Emití un pequeño "Ajaa" y me levante y me despedí de todos con la mano recibiendo un "Hasta luego Bella" "Cuídate" y un "Regresa pronto"

**Oh Si.‼ No Me MATEN! D: Es Lo Peor Que Eh Escrito Pero Así Lo Tengo En Orden y La Verdad Que Me Ah Dado Flojera Cambiarlo 8) Porque Eh Estado Escribiendo Los Demás Capis Y Me Eh Dado Un Tiempo Para Leerme Unos Cuantos Fic's Que Ya desde Que Llevo Leyendo-Un año y medio más o menos :D- Me Eh Vuelto ****ADiCTA**** a Los Fic's *-* Obbs Bueno Para Que No Les Deje Este MAL Sabor De Boca(:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Son Las 11 de La Noche Hora México Y Todavia Ando Pegada A Mi Laptop Leyendo XD**

**Les Dejo Este Ultimo Cap Del Dia De Hoy‼ Espero Sus Comentarios Y Las Fotos Estaran En Mi Perfil'‼ :D**

Capitulo 27

Despues de que Anthony se durmiera me subí a mi habitación y me puse a meditar lo ocurrido hoy. Tenía que hablar con Jacob ¿Le tenía odio hacia mi mejor amigo? No del todo…al fin y acabo el me quiso ayudar, no?

Jake quería que mi hijo, él y yo nos fuéramos al departamento de su tío Sam, en Seattle…como antes.

Jacob quería ayudarme. Jacob quería que ya no sufriera por la presencia del padre de Anthony, el gran amor de mi vida. Jacob simplemente quería que fuera feliz.

_Bien hecho Bella, acabas de decirle a tu héroe que lo odias como nunca, bien así se hace- _me ataco la parte realista de mi mente.

Tenía que hablar con Jake rápido, tenía que pedirle una disculpa por haberle gritado así solo porque Edward nos vio…besándonos.

Ok, esto está de_ mal en peor_ si es posible;

-El padre de mi hijo al cual sigo amando me vio con mi mejor amigo besándome en el salón de música del instituto.

-A mi mejor amigo, al que estuvo conmigo ayudándome con muchos gastos cuando estaba embarazada, el que me ayudo 9 meces, precisamente a Jacob le dije que lo odiaba.

-¿Soy yo o Esme estaba muy rara?

_Pero mañana será otro día_ pensé y con ese pensamiento mis parpados pesaron y me sumergí en un sueño _tranquilo._

-Bella…-escuche una voz familiar llamarme, sonaba distante.

-Belli-Bellitaa…-se escuchaba más cercana. Sabía que reconocía esa voz, lo sabia.- Bells!-sentí un empujón en mi costado ¿Qué no era un sueño?

_Uno muy molesto_ me dije a mí.

Sentí peso a mí costado derecho donde había provenido el empujón-molesto, claro-que me despertó. Moví perezosamente mi cabeza a donde se supone que estaba mi reloj y, como marcaba mi despertador eran las 5:30am!

_Quien es su sano juicio levanta a alguien a las 5:30 de la mañana un Martes de instituto_ grito mi mente.

No, esperen…¿Quién me despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana en MI casa, cuando yo vivo sola con mi hijo?

Todo rastro de sueño desapareció de mí al instante, en un movimiento "rápido" me gire para toparme con un cuerpo, di un grito ahogado y este rio bajito.

-Bells, tranquila soy yo Stephen-me paralice al instante, Stephen Clayton estaba aquí conmigo…de nuevo.

-Oh Steph!-Me abrace de él quien correspondió mi gesto. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así y no me importaba…ya no.

**Flash Black**

Despues de dar a Anthony el hospital me mando a reposo casi total en casa pues el parto había sido muy cansado y demasiado doloroso. Yo estaba decidida; no me iba a quedar en Forks. Ese mismo día había llamado a Jacob quien vino a mi _pequeña casa_.

Hay hablamos un buen rato, Jacob se conecto de inmediato con Anthony y él mismo dijo "_Yo seré su tío Bella y los cuidare a ambos" _y así lo hizo, como ambos teníamos un poco de dinero ahorrado decidimos mudarnos un tiempo a Seattle.

Jacob dejo todo en Forks por ir con nosotros, el padre de Jacob era el único que al parecer no me odiaba y nos prometió no decir nada de nuestro paradero hasta nuevo aviso con la simple condición de llamarle de vez en vez.

Jacob y yo éramos una pequeña _familia_, él mi hermano mayor y "tío" de Anthony. Ambos conseguimos un empleo y ambos pausamos nuestros estudios-aunque yo le roge a Jacob que él no lo hiciera- y hay en Seattle comenzamos una nueva vida.

Yo conseguí trabajo en una cafetería y me pagaban bien para ser una simple mesera. Jacob y yo nos turnábamos para cuidar a mi hijo. El primer año de vida de Anthony, solo Jacob trabajo con la excusa de que yo no dejara a su _sobrino favorito_ solo.

Despues yo conseguí trabajo de mesera en una cafetería mus concurrida en el centro de Seattle, y hay…un día mi vida dio un giro total…

Un chico de estatura promedio-no más grande que Jacob, más bien parecía medir 1.78-con su pelo de una extraña mezcla de Café y rubio intenso y le llegaba justo arriba de sus orejas estando desordenado dándole un aire de _chico rebelde. _Sus ojos eran medianos de un color extraño-pero muy lindo-gris que jamás había visto. Su nariz era recta,-parecida a la de Edward-no tenia pómulos tan marcados, su boca se le veía gruesa, carnosa y grande. También tenía la _barba partida_-aun así no se le veía NADA mal-Se le veía un tanto musculoso-como Jasper, sino que un poco más-y llevaba un conjunto simple pero que le quedaba bien-jeans un poco entubado negro, camisa blanca con cuello en V, una chaqueta de cuero, zapatos negros y unas gafas _modernas_ negras-

Yo me le quede mirando, él camino hacia una mesa vacía donde se sentó y fui yo a atenderle con la pequeña carta de la cafetería en mano.

-Bienvenido a Starbucks, mi nombre es Isabella y seré su mesera el día de hoy.-Mientras yo daba mi típica presentación el simplemente me sonreía-Y…aquí está la carta, volveré en unos minutos para recibirle su orden-le sonreí de verdad al chico y me aleje para atender la otra mesa que estaba a mi cargo.

Al cabo de unos minutos regrese donde estaba aquel chico-que se le veía más o menos mi edad- y le recibí su orden.-su voz era suave y singular. Me agradaba-

Cuando él termino le di su cuenta, la cual pago al cabo de unos segundos.

-Espero que le haya agradado su pequeña _estadía_ aquí en Starbucks, esperemos que vuelva pronto-me _despedí _de aquel apuesto muchacho un poco triste porque ¿Quién dijo que lo iba a volver a ver?

Despues de darle una sonrisa me di la media vuelta para arreglar la mesa que se acababa de desocupar cuando una singular voz me llamo;

-Isabella?-me di la media vuelta de nuevo y vi que aquel chico todavía no se marchaba.

-Si? Desea alguna otra cosa?-pregunte educadamente.

-Si, Isabella…-hizo una pausa, dudoso, acercándose a donde estaba yo parada-A qué hora cierran el café?-pregunto.

-amm…a las 8 de la tarde, señor-respondí dudosa pero aun así con _educación. _¿Por qué alguien quisiera saber a que hora sierra la cafetería?

El chico rio y me extendió la mano la cual mire dudosa;

-No me digas señor me sentiré viejo-rio entre dientes-Me llamo Stephen, Stephen Clayton- me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y estreche su mano.

-Tu ya sabes mi nombre Stephen, solo mejor dime Bella…Isabella se me hace muy formal-Le sonreí.

Esa misma tarde Stephen fue por mí al cerrar la cafetería y después de unos meces comenzamos a salir, nunca nos hicimos _novios _pero los dos teníamos unos _lazos_ que nos unían como tal. Stephen no se altero ni nada al saber que yo era _madre soltera_, le conté mi historia y del porque _me escape_ con mi mejor amigo a esta gran ciudad.

Despues de casi dos años de estar viviendo en Seattle tuvimos que regresar a Forks. Tanto Jake como yo no fue muy duro despedirnos de Stephen porque en ese año él se había convertido en un gran amigo para los dos. Nos fuimos a Forks asegurándole volver pronto, seguir siempre en contacto y prometiéndole decirle de nuestro paradero en cuanto llegáramos y nos acomodáramos de nuevo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ese recuerdo me hizo tan feliz…

-Bells, te eh extrañado tanto-dijo contra mi pelo rompiendo el cómodo silencio que teníamos.

-Stephen yo también, han pasado tantas cosas que…-me separe un poco de él para mirar sus hermosos ojos grises.-necesitamos hablar y ponernos al tanto de…Como entraste a mi casa Stephen Clayton!-Casi grito lo ultimo-Me metiste un GRAN susto, idiota…

-Ouch! La violencia no era necesaria-dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciéndome reír-Has dejado la ventana abierta tonta Bells, di gracias porque fui yo quien a entrado a tu casa-

-Ya, bien, y que haces aquí Steph?-pregunte curiosa mientras soltaba su agarre y me dirigía al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara.-Ya no había sabido nada de ti, ni siquiera de tu loca hermana…-reí bajito.

Stephen vivía con su atolondrada madre Kathleen-que me recordaba mucho a mi madre Reneé-y su _pequeña _hermana April Clayton. Era una pequeña familia pues el padre de los hermanos, el señor Alexander Clayton había muerto en un accidente bastante trágico hace ya más de 4 años.

April debía tener ahora ya sus muy bien cumplidos 16 años. Ella era bastante alocada y tenía una objeción sebera con la moda.-tipo Alice Cullen-Ella fue como una gran amiga para mi, nos entendíamos bien y se llevaba estupendamente bien con Anthony igual que su madre Kathleen. Ella era tipo Esme/Reneé, Con lo maternal y cariñosa de Esme y con lo divertida, atolondrada y liberal de Reneé.

-Pues a mi mamá le han dado un buen empleo aquí en Forks-buen trabajo en un pueblito como Forks? Kathleen era una decoradora de interiores como Esme-y bueno, es que…quería darte una sorpresa, a ti a Anthony y a Jacob-sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

-Pues valla manera Steph, casi me das el susto de mi vida al entrar a mi casa a las 5:30 de la mañana-entre a mi cuarto y le eche una mirada a mi reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y marcaban las 6:47 ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo? No me había dado cuenta…

-Bueno Bells…perdón por eso-se levanto de la cama y fue a donde yo-me tengo que ir…hoy toca instituto-me sonrió y yo me quede helada ¿estaría conmigo en el instituto?

**Obbs! a qe no se lo esperabaan eeh? Stephen Clayton' (que más bien debia de ser Clapton pero la maquina me lo cambio ._.') Jaam y esque el Apellido Claptoon era dee Eric Clapton (busqenlo en Google)**

**Obbs creeo qe no di buena explicacion de MI no novio Stephen :P Digamos que es una mescla entre "Jon Bon Jovi"-Nombre artistico- y Bret Michaels'**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola De Nuevoo'‼ :D**

**Jaam' Se Esperaban a Alguien Nuevo O.O? Obbs ;) Espero Les Alla Gustado Los Capis Anteriores' (:**

**Hahahah Gracias Por Sus Comentarios *-*' **

**Obbss Les Dejo Este Cap De HOY :D**

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

_**-ChocoMonster'**_

**EDWARD POV'**

Cuando estaba en mi habitación muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza haciéndola doler…

¿Qué tenía Bella con aquel rojizo?

¿Por qué me causaba eso…celos?

¿Porqué Bella no hace más que evitarme, a mí y a toda mi familia?

¿Por qué fui tan meramente estúpido, orgulloso y celoso hace 3 años?

¿Por qué no le deje que me diera explicaciones?

¿Por qué desapareció?

_Fue culpa tuya Edward! El orgullo y los celos te segaron…a tu familia le diste una verdadera distorsión de la realidad…a TU manera! _Una voz ataco mi cabeza, esa voz-mi conciencia-me decía la verdad…

Todo esto no estaría pasando si a Bella no l hubiera dado la espalda, esto no estaría escrito en la vida si no hubiera distorsionado la realidad dejándome llevar por las apariencias porque Bella no era de _aquellas chicas, _de las que engañan a sus novios, Bella no era de _aquellas chicas_ que se iban con cualquiera y sabia que Bella no se besaría con Mike Newton aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Si, yo era el más imbécil de la Faz de la Tierra, destruí a un ángel, destruí en cierto modo a Esme-que la quería como una hija-y destruí la vida de mi hijo…Anthony.

Yo no estuve con él cuando aprendió a hablar. No estuve ahí para cuando se lesionará con alguna caída o se enfermara. Yo no estuve velando el sueño de mi hijo cuando tenía pesadillas, tampoco no le cambie el pañal o lo ayude a vestir. Nunca le di de comer y nunca jugué con él, nunca fuimos al parque a jugar una tarde.

…Nunca hemos sido_ Padre e Hijo…_

Me maldecía una y otra vez por haber sido tan cabezota, tan orgulloso, tan idiota como para creer que Bella me había engañado y por…

Y porque Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle humillaron, hirieron, maltrataron y abandonaron a Bella…

La furia, el rencor y el odio iban dando paso a todo mi cuerpo…_como no me di cuenta ates!_ Alice y Rosalie golpearon, hirieron y casi mataron a Bella dejándola sola en un bosque frio y obscuro a las orillas de quien sabe dónde. Carlisle, él…como el doctor que era tenía que atender a paciente enfermo se le cruce, _para eso es doctor, no? _Él no atendió a Bella dándole la excusa-parecida a la mía-de no acercarse a la familia.

En ese instante las piezas encajaron o al menos para mí si;

1.-Alice y Rosalie: Odiaron a Bella y se "vengaron" de ella por mi ¿Quién les dijo? No lo sé pero eso sí, ellas dos lo iban a pagar y muy caro.

2.-Carlisle prácticamente "expulso" a Bella del Hospital general de Forks. Pero quien se creía él como para hacerle eso a Bella!

3.-Mi hermano Emmett, mi amigo Jasper y mi madre Esme; ellos sufrieron por la pérdida de Bella y si, ellos no tenían nada que ver…

-Papi!-mis pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz…la de mi hijo. Sonreí.

-Anthony!-dije saliendo al pasillo fuera de mi habitación. Anthony se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia _nuestro encuentro_.

-Papi me ayudas con la tarea?-pregunto Anthony cuando ya estábamos en mi recamara de nuevo.

-Claro-al menos en algo debía de ser útil.

Las _tareas_ de kínder eran las más fáciles y la de mi hijo no tenía que ser la excepción simplemente era hacer círculos en orden. El tiempo se nos paso volando porque después que terminamos de hacer el trabajo de Anthony y yo la mía, jugamos un rato en el patio trasero de la casa. Cuando acordamos ya eran las 8 ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

-Tioo Emm‼!-Anthony grito con fuerza y corrió a la entrada del patio donde estaba Emmett, él se me quedo mirando.

-Thony!-el aludido rio y para después entrar a la casa.

-¿Bella no ah llegado?-trate de sonar casual.

-Hay hermanito, ¿Por qué te viniste hoy tan rápido a casa? Todavía faltaba la ultima hora-evidentemente el no andaba con rodeos y si le decía a Emmett que me encontré en la sala de música a Bella y su _amiguito_ muy cariñosos estaba de más decir que iba a ser la burla por muchos días…

-Te hice una pregunta Emmett-era obvio que no le iba a responder si él no me respondía.

-Y yo te hice otra Edward-trato de parecer _serio_ lo cual no funciono.

-Olvídalo…-estaba dispuesto a subir a mi habitación para relajarme un poco cuando Emmett otra vez con sus típicos comentarios;

-Uhy! Edd ya consíguete una novia‼-lo grito, si, lo grito haciendo que los que estaban en la planta baja lo fulminaran con la mirada mientras yo le hacia una seña con el dedo medio.

-Edward!-dijo reprobatoriamente Esme.

Subí a mi habitación murmurando cosas para Emmett.

¿Qué no se podía guardar sus _lindos_ comentarios para otro momento!

Ya no quería saber nada, simplemente tenía que despejar mi mente si no quería estar muy pronto en un hospital psiquiátrico a causa de estos problemas.

Me metí a mi baño para tratar de relajar un poco mis músculos. No se cuanto tarde y la verdad es que no me importaba quería relajarme y ese largo baño hizo un buen trabajo.

Me puse mi pijama de franela azul y me metí a mi cama para tratar de dormir…

Despues de un _mini_ flash back que paso por mi mente de esa tarde me quedo claro de muchas cosas…pero la más importante para mí era Bella. Tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, que me de una última oportunidad para estar como una familia…como debió de ser desde el principio.

No sé a qué hora el sueño me venció pero lo último que recuerdo fue una vaga imagen creada por mi mente de una Bella embarazada, con su pancita apenas notándose un pequeñito bulto…se veía hermosa…feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo me llevare mi Porsche-Grito Alice desde la cochera-Iré por Jazz…-se despidió con la mano.

Suspire pesadamente.

Hoy era Martes por la mañana. Emmett ya se había ido al instituto junto con Alice quienes iban a recoger a mi rubio cuñado.

Suspire con pereza. _Genial otro día lejos de Bella_ pensé sarcástico.

Odiaba esto, porque no podía ser como en las películas? _Borrón y cuenta nueva?_

Aleje todos esos pensamientos y me subí a mi _Volvo, _esperando hoy-ahora si-poder hablar con Bella. Estacione mi auto al lado del llamativo _Porsche _de Alice.

Cuando baje de mi _Volvo_ todo el estacionamiento estaba un poco más callado, la gente murmuraba cosas y apuntaban a direcciones, ¿Y a estos que les pasa? No le di importancia y me dirigí donde se encontraba mi familia.

-Hola-salude a todos quien me miraron exasperados-¿Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa?-murmure.

-Edward! No lo vez!-pregunto mi hermano mayor entre exasperado-sorprendido-ansioso.

-Ver qué?-dije indiferente.

-Esa hermosura de auto‼!-casi grita apuntando al otro lado del estacionamiento.

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a donde Emmett y mi familia dirigía la vista y, a decir verdad ese coche era…Estupendo y si bien no me equivocaba era el nuevo _Audi r8_. Era extravagante y muy bonito a decir verdad.

-wow…-murmure bajito.

-¿Quién es el dueño?-pregunto Alice quien se encontraba recargada contra su auto y abrazada de Jasper.

-Nadie sabe, el dueño de esa hermosura no ah salido-contesto Emmett babeando por el coche!

-Que no te oiga Rose, Emmett…que te mata-dijo Jasper en son de broma.

Unos minutos después llego Rosalie en su descapotable _BMW_. Toda la _familia_ empezamos ah hablar de cosas triviales. Rosalie decía que su papá le iba a comprar un nuevo auto deportivo-un eclipse según dijo-y que ella nos invitaría a dar un paseo en el. La camioneta desgastada de Bella llamo mi atención cuando entro, _Era ahora o nunca_. Tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle otra oportunidad y aunque este no era el lugar tenía que intentarlo.

El dueño del flamante auto salió cuando Bella entro al estacionamiento. Era un chico que más bien se me figuro a Jasper-a lo lejos claro-Despues de su salida _triunfal_ se recargo en una de las puertas.

_Presumido_ pensé.

Vi que Bella se bajaba de su auto, dio una vista rápida en el estacionamiento que ahora se encontraba más callado que de costumbre. El chico y Bella hicieron contacto visual-que me causo una punzada en el pecho-Vi a Bella sonreír y al chico acercársele. _Oh no!_

Bella le seguía sonriendo y él a ella-_¿Con que derecho!-_No sé que pretendía pero por primera vez agradecía la presencia de Black en el instituto. El ruido de su moto hizo que aquel momento se olvidara un poco. Jacob aparco cerca de donde Bella y aquel chico. Vi a Bella volver a sonreír.

Jacob camino no sin antes darle una mirada confusa a todo el estacionamiento que le miraba, en ese instante paso por donde se encontraban los dos-muy juntos a mi parecer-pareció que Black los miro confusos-pues no podíamos ver bien porque ellos nos daban la espalda-todo el pequeño _publico_ les dio un audible '_uuh' _para después recibir algo _inesperado_. Black se acerco a la pequeña _pareja_ y los dos chicos se quedaron viendo para después…abrazarse.

-Que diablos…-escuche el comentario de Emmett.

Se quedaron hay parados los 3, parecían que platicaban. El gentío ya se había dispersado para sus respectivas asignaturas.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte para tratar de romper el silencio entre nosotros. Hubo un asentimiento general.-Vamos

Nadie dio ni 2 pasos cuando se escucho a la entrada del estacionamiento un rechinido de llantas.

-Alguien quiere llamar la intención, eh-dijo Rosalie con voz de suficiencia.

Un flamante auto amarillo dio paso al estacionamiento y las pocas personas que aun se encontraban en el centraron su atención a lo que entraba.

_Oh no, Rosalie va a estallar_ pensé con terror.

Y valla que si iba a explotar el nuevo auto que entro era justo el que a ella le iban a comprar. Fije mí vista en Rosalie quien parecía más que enojada al ver semejante escena. Valla que iba a tener problemas con el conductor de ese _Eclipse_. El conductor estaciono el _Eclipse_ al lado del descapotable de Rosalie.

_Uuh más problemas…_

**:D Pobre Chicaa'‼ D:**

**Segurísimo Saben quién Es, No? **

**Obbs' Chicas Una Preguntotaa!****...Verán Más adelante Nuestro Eddie Saldrá Tocando una Canción en piando-por lo tanto también cantara-Y Tengo Unas Varias En Mente :/ Y Como Ustedes Tambien Son Las Que Hacen Este Fic' Quisiera Saber Cual Seria Máás De Su Agrado;**

_**Alexander Acha**__ - __**Amiga**_

_**Bon Jovi - Always**_

_**Bon Jovi – Stay**_

**Heey! Que Dicen! *-*' espero su respuesta en los comentarios ;) –Urgee'‼-**

_**-ChocoMonsteer'**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Holaa de Nuevoo Gentee :D'**_

_**Acaa Les Deejo Estee Otroo Capituuloo ;)' Espeeroo lees Gustee yy Recuerdeen **__**Laas Fotoos En Mi Perfil'!**_

_**Graciaas Poor Suus Comentaarioos yy Uboo 2 Anonimoos' **_

_**El Primeeroo Con Unaa Dudaa… **_

_**¿Porque Bella Les Deja La Custodia Desde El Principio Ah Los Cullen Y De Todos Modos Se Ella Se Llevaa Ah Tonyy'? **__**Bueno Si….Recuerdas La Discusión Que Tuvieron Los Cullen yy Bella En El Inicio? O.O Donde prácticamente Carlisle le arranca la cabeza a Bella' :D Los Bipolares De Los Cullen Se Les Olvido Por Completo Esa Partee… Obbbs Obbs…Recuerdas que el dia después Jacob&Bella se Re-encontraron ;) Furon Por Anthonyy y Despues De Una Platicaa que Tuvieron Ella Decidio 'Desaparecer' :DD Por Eso No Les Hablaba y Desaparecia ;)**_

_**Buenoo'‼ Gentee'! D: Ya Quiero Acabar Este Fic ._.'Para Empezar Con El POV' De Alicee y lo que Paso En Esos 3 Añoos Bla Bla Blaa ;)**_

_**Si Me Dejaan Asim Muchos Comentarios Les Subo Otroo Máás :D**_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_

La _dueña_ del muy llamativo auto era una chica nueva y no era nada fea.

Se le veía alta,-como Rosalie-sus facciones eran delicadas y un poco marcadas, tenía la nariz chica y recta. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un celeste muy bonito. Sus labios se le veían rosas naturales y un tanto gruesos. Su pelo le caía en ondas hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, Era de una mescla entre rubio y un rubio más opaco-no por eso feo-y vestía tipo…Alice.

_Pobre chica…no sabía lo que le esperaba en su primer día_ pensé con un poco de terror.

**April Clayton POV'**

Hoy prácticamente empezaba mi nueva vida en este pueblito, la verdad me parecía linda pues en Seattle casi no se veía un paisaje como el de Forks.

Ah mi mamá le habían dado un puesto muy bueno como Sub. Directora de una empresa de decoraciones y esas cosas. Esa empresa se encontraba en un tal lugar llamado Port Ángeles que según me había contado ella era cerca de Forks donde nos encontrábamos ahora viviendo.

Mi madre con su buen puesto y buen salario en estos últimos años nos prometió comprarnos un buen auto para cada quien.-incluyéndose ella-Ahora mi hermano mayor Stephen, mi madre y yo contábamos con auto propio.

Stephen eligió un muy hermoso auto deportivo gris. Yo el nuevo _eclipse_-amarillo-que acababa de salir. Mi mamá eligió uno no muy deportivo, si no uno más…adecuado? Ella eligió el nuevo _Mercedes Guardián_ negro y, a decir verdad era muy bonito.

Me levante perezosamente de mi cama y me dirigí asía mi _propio_ baño. Despues de estar aseada y lista para el instituto me despedí de mamá que saldría en unos minutos.

Para mi primer día de clases en este nuevo instituto tenía que ir bien y presentable. Elegí unos Jeans entubados y rasgados de la parte de mis muslos, Una blusa negra un poco escotada, unos botines negros de tacón-estas adornadas con unas lindas piedritas y cadenas.- También me puse unos collares a juego con sus múltiples pulseras.

Ese día como muchos otros deje mi pelo suelto cayendo por mi espalda con ondas-rizos naturales y me maquille un poco.

Stephen ya se había ido más temprano alegando no se qué cosas de llegar temprano. Fácilmente encontré la entrada del instituto.

_Hora del show_ pensé feliz.

Hice que las llantas de me nuevo auto sonaran y me adentre al estacionamiento, no tarde mucho en encontrar lugar, espere un poco adentro para ver que todo ya estaba listo. Salí.

Al salir me sentí un poco incomoda pues la verdad no estaba _tan_ acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. La verdad nunca eh estado acostumbrada a serlo yo soy más bien de las chicas tímidas, pero desde que me compraron el auto eh sido-inevitablemente-el centro de atención.

Mire a mi alrededor un poco incomoda. A mi lado se encontraban un grupo de chicos y chicas mirándome, baje la mirada incomoda y un poco sonrojada.

-Woow-murmure al ver que a mi lado había un hermoso BMW descapotable rojo. Pase inconscientemente mi mano por una de sus puertas-Es hermoso-susurre más bajito.

Despues de un segundo admirando el hermoso auto escuche un carraspeo cerca de mí. Lleve mi vista de donde provenía aquel _llamado._

-Estee…Hola-salude tímidamente a la despampanante rubia que se hallaba frente mío. A mi parecer se veía intimidante, sus hermosos ojos azules me veían con…enojo? _Oh no, no, no será este su auto?_

Al lado de la hermosa rubia se encontraba un grandulón que ¿veía mi coche? No lo sé, pero él también se veía de temer. Atrás de la pareja estaba otra pero muy diferente, Ella era más bajita y aunque no tenía un cuerpo como la rubia no lo tenía nada mal tampoco, su cabello se veía divertido y ella también me veía algo…mal, Al lado de ella había un rubio parecido a la escultural de adelante. Por último había un chico alto, nada feo a mi parecer, su pelo se le veía genial y sus ojos verdes me estudiaban en silencio como el chico rubio.

Me sonroje un poco más.

Despues de mi estudio rápido mire a la rubia que seguía viéndome mal ¿Le hice algo? Vi mi mano que seguía aun en el hermoso descapotable.

-Estee…soy April-me presente rápido ¿no sería eso porque me miraba mal? Que estúpida donde estaban mis modales?-este es tu auto?-le pregunte después de ver que ninguno me regresaba el saludo.

-Algún problema?-pregunto con voz fría.

-No, no, no…que va…-ok eso sonó pésimo pero ¿Quién podría hablar mientras trataban de acecinarte con la mirada?-es un muy hermoso descapotable…me encanta-murmure con timidez.

-Wow niña ese es tu auto?-dijo el grandulón. Me quede paralizada un momento y es qué ¿Ese chico no podía dar más terror!

-amm…April y si, es mío-dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Y si te _encanta _MI auto porque no te compraste uno así en vez que ese?-pregunto con enojo la rubia ¿Qué le hice!

-No…estee…yo…-_Bien hecho April ahora deben de pensar que eres tonta_. Suspire-no, yo no lo compre… mi madre me lo compro y a decir verdad yo hubiera querido uno como el tuyo-dije un poco incomoda y pasando mis dedos por la reluciente pintura roja.

La escuche gruñir algo que no alcance a oír…_creo que estoy en problemas_ pensé aterrada.

-Bu..bueno chicos creo que ya…creo que ya me voy…se me hará tarde-balbucee un poco porque sus miradas furtivas no paraban. Antes de darme la media vuelta le escuche murmurar con enojo a la rubia;

-Si, corre mocosa que no querrás quedarte cuando tu auto aparezca destrozado-me paralice ¿Escuche bien? Di un rápido vistazo al pequeño grupo y todos me seguían viendo.

_Qué diablos?_

Me fui rápido de ese lugar. Estaba en medio del estacionamiento cuando divise el _Audi_ de mi hermano. Lo busque con la vista y me tope con 3 pares de ojos que me observaban. Hay a no mucho del _Audi_ se encontraban; Stephan…Bella y Jacob.

Corrí-sin tropezarme-hasta ellos me colgué del cuello de mi vieja mejor amiga Bella.

-Belli-Bells‼-chille aun en su cuello-No sabes cuánto te extrañe amiga, a ti y a Thony los extrañe horrores-sentía en mis ojos lágrimas las cuales ignore.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho April-me dijo cuando terminamos el abrazo-También eh extrañado esas galletas que hace tu mamá-rio suave.

Me di la vuelta para ver a un Jake que me observaba.

-Jakeee!-chille mientras me lanzaba hacia sus brazos. Él me recibió gustoso en sus grandes brazos, Valla que creció!-Wow Jake has crecido-dije mientras él me depositaba en el suelo. Yo no me solté de él, era cálido y el perfume que emanaba para mí era dulzón y muy bueno.

-Tú también has crecido pequeña-le oí decir. Reí bajito pues el siempre me había dicho _Pequeña_ desde que lo conocí hace 1 año más o menos.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo hay platicando pues ya íbamos un poco tarde a nuestras clases.

Mi hermano Stephen pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella como lo hacía siempre y Jacob paso un brazo por mis hombros. Sonreí, desde que me acuerdo así siempre habían sido las _parejas_.

_**Oloo'h De Nuevo ;)**_

_**Les Gusto? Lo Odiaron? Cuentenme Sus Penaas**__**…Ok No'! Pero Diganme Si Les Gusto Oh Noop'! (:**_

_**Aun Falta Unos Capis Para Que Aparesca Eddie Tocantoo 'Always' *-*'**_

_**Si Quiereen Ya Ver El Caap' Dejeen Muchoos Comntarios Y Lo Veran Prontoo :D**_

_**Byee Byee'**_

_**PD: Recuereen Que Si Me Quiereen 'Contactar' Solo En Facebook ;) Porque En Meseenger Nunca Me Conectoo…De Todas Formas Aca Les Dejo Mi Correo…'detodocorazon_monse#**_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Yo de nuevoo'‼ :D _

_Jamm' En estee Caap tiene dedicatoria *-*' Hahah__** '**_**Jessica Castillo**_**' **__Por darme el permiso de usar una 'Prosa Poetica' para este capituloo.‼ Obbs Esta un poquito cambiado pero de todas formas donde aparece __el texto subrrayado__ es el fragmento que ella me dejo usar'‼ *-* Abaajo nos leemos‼ que tengo muchísimas cosas que decirles :)_

_-ChocoMonsteer'(:_

Así como estábamos nos dirigimos dentro del edificio, yo le di un rápido vistazo a ese grupito con el que me había topado hace apenas unos minutos. Ellos nos observaban prácticamente con la boca abierta, ¿Acaso son bipolares todos? Uno de los chicos fue el que más llamo mi atención…él muchacho de los hermosos ojos verdes. Él miraba hacia donde Bella y mi hermano habían desaparecido.

-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunte a Jacob antes de salir del estacionamiento.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto al no saber a lo que me refería.

-Al grupito de ahí…-señale discretamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-Ah esos…-dijo con voz neutra-son los _famosos Cullen_-concluyo con voz fría.

En mi rostro se debió formar la sorpresa porque Jake rio bajito mientras me guiaba a la dirección donde yo recogería mi horario.

La verdad es que Bella y Jacob nos habían contado a mi familia el porqué se habían mudado a Seattle y el porqué Bella tenía un hijo. Bella nos conto todo y la verdad sentí odio inmenso contra ellos aunque en ese entonces no les conocía pero como Bella era ahora mi mejor amiga yo los odiaba por el hecho de haberle dejado sola y destruida.

Despues de haber recogido mi horario, algunos libros y otros papeles me encamine a mi nuevo casillero. No se encontraba lejos de la dirección. Introduje mi contraseña y me dirigí a mi clase.

En todas mis clases mi hermano y yo éramos la comidilla de las chismosas y los curiosos ¿Acaso no hay chicos nuevos aquí?

Para la hora del almuerzo ya andaba más que fastidiada ¿Qué no podían parar sus murmullos y preguntas un minuto?. Me encontraba en las puertas de la cafetería; _Bien aquí vamos_. Cuando entre mis tacones hacían más ruido que de costumbre y ¿Cómo no! Si el gentío se había callado a mi llegada. _Genial_.

Aun con las miradas encima de mi camine asía donde vi sentado a Stephen.

-Gran entrada hermanita-dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Cállate, hoy no ah sido mi día-suspire exasperada.

-¿Qué ah pasado? Aparte de ser la comidilla del chisme?-pregunto curioso mientras me daba su manzana.

-En la mañana…-le di un mordisco a la fruta-un grupito de chicos y chicas casi me matan cuando baje del auto-suspire cansada.

-Que!-dijo fuerte-Como esta eso de que _casi_ te querían matar?-pregunto viéndome con sus lindos ojos grisáceos.

Le conté todo de principio ah fin diciéndole también que Jacob me dijo que eran los _famosos_ Cullen. Al terminar mi relato Bella y Jake llegaron juntos a nosotros disculpándose de la tardanza.

**Bella POV'**

Despues de la _gran_ llegada de mi vieja amiga April se unió a nosotros. Luego de nuestro _re-encuentro_ los 4 nos dirigimos a las grandes puertas del instituto.

Jacob y yo compartíamos juntos la siguiente clase y tal vez en esta podría aclarar unas varias cosas con él. Mientras recorríamos juntos los pasillos para ir a nuestra clase todo se sentía incomodo y denso a nuestro alrededor.

Le escuche suspirar con frustración, al igual que yo. Esto ya no podía seguir así, ya no soportaba sentir a Jacob alejarse más de mi,-o más bien, yo alejándolo de mi- Jacob era mi mejor amigo y no permitiría que esto se acabara así como así…

-Jacob-me detuve antes de entrar al salón, estaba segura que aun no se encontraba el profesor de Biología hay. Él me miro con clara confusión en su rostro moreno que fue ocultada casi al instante con una máscara _neutra._

Un silencio se extendió entre los dos por lo que me parecieron horas. Al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba quise romper la densa atmosfera.

-Jacob…tenemos que hablar…sobre…-balbuceaba en mi _intento_ de hablar. Jacob me interrumpió;

-Bella ya eso no importa po…-fue mi turno de interrumpir. No le iba a dejar sentirse culpable por mi culpa. Miro arriba de mi hombro y regreso la vista a mí.

-Entremos al salón ahí viene el profesor-hablo antes que yo. Enojada di un vistazo atrás y en efecto venia el profesor y no solo el sino también Edward.

Las clases pasaban y mis ganas de aclarar todo con Jacob incrementaban tanto que ni siquiera me pude concentrar en Literatura.

Era mi última clase antes del almuerzo con quien compartía con Jacob.

_Jacob:_

_¿Podemos hablar terminando esta clase? Enserió Jake…es importante…_

Cuando termine de escribir en un pequeño papel el _mensaje _se lo pase a Jake quien se sentaba a un lado mío. Me miro a mi primero y luego paso su vista al pequeño trozo de papel doblado que se encontraba arriba de su cuaderno abierto. Lo leyó discretamente para luego darme un pequeño asentimiento.

-Jake-Los pasillos estaban un poco vacios. Mi espalda estaba contra el frio metal de la puertilla de mi casillero, Jacob estaba frente a mí y sentía su cálido aliento sobre mi cara.-Vamos a hablar en un lugar más privado-hice una seña con la cabeza para que me siguiera.

Salimos a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba entre los dos edificios del instituto. Habían unas 5 o 6 personas afuera, tímidos rayos del sol se colaban por las espesas nubes grises. Me senté en la banca de sementó y Jake hizo lo mismo solo que se coloco frente a mí.

Ambos nos taladrábamos los ojos, Jacob no tenía intención de romper aquel sepulcral silencio que teníamos el uno al otro. Me aclare la garganta y Jacob me taladro más mis ojos como si fuera transparente.

-Jacob…-mis manos se me hicieron lo más interesante del mundo-Perdón-exhale todo el aire que contenía. Jacob me veía como si tuviera tres cabezas y sus cejas estaban casi juntándose.

-Qué?-pregunto dudoso de lo que había escuchado.

-Jacob…Bueno, sobre nuestra _discusión_…Jacob; perdón. Sé que querías o quieres ir a Seattle de nuevo como lo hicimos años atrás, quieres que me aleje de todo esto, se que velas por mi y por Anthony y en verdad…te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, Jake-suspire-Jacob…se que lo único que quieres es cuidarme a mí y a Tony…Pero ayer…ayer no fue nuestro día Jake, Me altere mucho y aun desconozco la razón…

-Despues de aquel…beso…-dije con un nudo en la garganta-Se que tu no lo tenias planeado ni nada…Cuando Edward entro algo dentro de mi se destruyo…y aunque a Edward todavía le tenga algo de…rencor?...Jake no te odio-Desde que empecé hablar no separe mis ojos de mis manos, no quería ver a Jake a la cara….No sabía si me había entendido pero estaba segura que aparte de estar como un farolito de navidad ninguna de mis frases estaban completas.

Cuando le escuche suspirar lenta y pesadamente por fin levante mi cara y le mire, vi que se levanto, rodeo la mesa de concreto que nos separaba. Su rostro todavía estaba neutro y su seño se encontraba fruncido.

-Bells, Bells…-decía mientras negaba lentamente-Bella…sabes que hace 3 años te prometí cuidar de Anthony y de ti, ¿Y lo eh cumplido, no?-dijo suave atrás de mi.

Yo asentí una vez.

-Bella, por lo de ayer ya no importa…hoy llegaron los Clayton a Forks y esa era una de las razones porque también quería regresar…-hizo una pausa eh inhalo- Y Por lo de Edward…no te preocupes, se que aun le amas-hizo una mueca-pero todavía no le perdonas a ninguno de ellos.

-Bella…porque no intentas olvidar? Olvida aquel pasado que nos atormenta a los dos…Bells-para ese entonces su cara estaba cerca de la mía y su aliento me golpeaba como la suave brisa-Bells…porque no…lo intentamos? Bella sabes que yo te am…-le interrumpí. Jacob me ayudaba y lo que dijo anteriormente me cayó como balde de agua fría.

Jacob decía que olvidara el pasado, sabía que iba a llevar tiempo pero ¿Por qué no?. La parte difícil era…Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, me amaba y ese…era amor de solo uno…yo no le amaba a él.

Pero; ¿Porqué ilusionar a alguien? Sabiendo que ese sentimiento no es real, que no existe. Sabía que yo no era para mi mejor amigo y el mismo sabia eso pero él se aferraba a la idea de ser aquella familia…_La familia feliz_. Sabía que en otro lado del mundo o incluso de la escuela había otra chica que lo amaba de verdad ¿Por qué Jacob no entendía eso? Si el le daba la oportunidad a una chica que la amaba de verdad ¿Funcionaria, no? ¿Aunque él le tenga simple cariño? ¿El cariño se puede convertir en amor? No lo sé…pero lo averiguare…

-Jacob, basta!-él se detuvo y en su rostro canela mostro culpa-Jake…Sabes que el sentimiento no es mutuo, lo siento. Sabes que para mí siempre fuiste mi _hermano._ Jake…se que en el mundo abra más de una chica que se la jugaría por ti…pero no soy yo…-dije con voz suave. En el rostro de mi amigo vi primero sufrimiento, se le veía herido pero después pareció comprender y me dio una sonrisa cálida que le devolví…

_Les Gusto! No, Si….Blablablaa'‼ Diganme en sus comentarios ;)_

_Jaam GENTEE‼ Les dejo el fragmento Originaal de Jessica;_

_**"¿por que?"**_

**si el amor se acaba o no es correspondido o simplemente no pudo ser ¿por que luchar por el? si la otra persona no lo hizo, ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿por qué ilusionarte? con algo que no es real, que no existe, es mejor seguir adelante aunque estés incompleta y seas infeliz, intentar recupérate es lo mejor, ya que tu amor no se cumplió, puede haber otro que aunque no lo ames el si lo haga, y darle una oportunidad puede ser la mejor decisión que puedas tomar, ¿y el cariño se puede convertir en amor?, no lo sé pero lo averiguare.**

**Jessica Castillo. J***

_Lindo ¿no? Hahah Pasen a leer sus Fic's *-*' Tiene 2 Peroo igual son buenos ;) Uno ya lo acabo y el otro va empezando :D Porfaa'‼ Nada pierden‼ Pasen __**Jessica Castillo**_

_**Cambio radical de tema'‼ Necesito asi super mega urgente una canción que cante y toque April Clayton S: Es que no se me ninguna 'Popera' o como se diga xD yo no soy de esas chavas y por lo tanto no se me ninguna canción en GUITARRA que pueda tocar April'‼ Obbs**_

_**Agarro la primera canción-de guitarra y que sea buena-para ponerla en un capi(:'**_

_**Enserio gente es Urgente para seguir escribiendo ;)**_

_**Jaam' No leemos en los comentarios y recuerden!**_

_**Entren y lean los fic's de Jessica Castillo **_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hola Gentee'‼ :D_

_Me Hicieron Feliz *-*' Ayer Llegamos a los 100 Reviews :D_

_Jaam' En Fin El Caap qe Muchas Esperabamos‼ Edd Canta y toca 'Always' De mi novio Jon ^^ Obb' asi qe para qe disfruten más el Capi Tengan Listas la Canción __**Always de Bon Jovi' **__Jaam' también en una parte Ed Toca __**Clair de Lune de Debussy **__asi que si no la han escuchado les recomiendo qe al inicio del cap la pongan(: esta linda *-*'_

_Bueno chicaas‼ (: nos leemos abajo ;) espero disfruten este Capi *-*' _

_-ChocoMonsteer'(:_

-Gracias Bells…de todos modos-me abrazo. Nos quedamos un momento hay hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya hacía más d 5 minutos que habían dado el toque del almuerzo. Sabíamos que teníamos que estar con los hermanos Clayton hay antes de que o los chicos se le lanzaran de nuevo a April o las chicas a Stephen.

Despues de disculparnos por la tardanza comenzamos a almorzar. Todos nos dimos un pequeño resumen de lo que hicimos en la ausencia del otro.

Nuestros viejos amigos nos contaron cómo iban sus días. Ah Stephen no le fue tan bien la primera parte de la mañana, al parecer las chicas se le lanzaban al verlo. Ah April era lo mismo pero con los chicos.

Al término del instituto Jacob, Stephen y yo nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento, los 2 chicos alegaban con querer ir a mi casita para ver a mi hijo.

Mi pequeña-gran amiga April no podía ir pues ella decía que se quería quedar un poco de tiempo para acomodar su horario eh intentar entrar en algún taller.

**Edward POV' **

Eran las 2:30 y ya era hora de salir, los pasillos se llenaban cada vez un poco más dando la apariencia de parecer una avalancha. Mientras los minutos pasaban los que antes eran unos muy concurridos pasillos iban vaciándose cada vez más.

-Edward…-una voz chillona y musical me llamo, levante la cabeza hacia arriba pues estaba sentado en las frías baldosas blancas de los pasillos y mi espalda recargada en un casillero.

-Te vas a quedar todo el día hay?-pregunto Alice mientras se agachaba para mirarme bien a la cara.

-Alice, vete…yo sabré cuando llegar a casa-dije mientras desviaba la mirada. Alice me miro incrédula y la sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios desapareció.

-Edward,-me llamo con todo de autoridad, fije mis ojos en ella y estaba seguro que se mostraban duros.-que vas a hacer Edward?-esta vez su voz era más dulce y suave.

Suspire pesado y baje mi vista unos segundos para volverla a subir segundos después más _relajados._

-Alice, simplemente quiero estar un poco más de tiempo aquí…aun no quiero ir a casa, ¿Es difícil de entender?-dije suave.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron unos milímetros en una sonrisa de entendimiento, asintió una vez, me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla y se fue con su típico andar e bailarina.

Despues de que Alice se fuera me quede en el mismo lugar unos minutos mirando a nada en especial, no pensaba en nada lógico. Estaba más que seguro que en el instituto quedaban los de limpieza, en la cancha los de futbol americano junto con las porristas y en uno que otro salón unos cuantos alumnos algún grupo…pero nadie estaría en el salón de música…creo.

Me levante del lugar donde estaba y mis pies como si cobraran vida propia se dirigieron al salón de música donde sabía que había un piano. Mi pálida mano se ubicó en la perilla de la puerta y la entre abrí para verificar que no había nadie. Entre al gran salón donde en la esquina de este estaba el piano blanco de cola.

Mis pasos hacían eco en el salón mientras caminaba lento hacia donde se encontraba el piano. Levante la tapa que cubrían las teclas, las acaricie y algo exploto en mi pecho que hizo que mi mano se alejara bruscamente de estas. Sonreí aun con la mano lejos de estas, era tonto y lo sabía.

Me senté en el banquillo cerrando mis ojos…una sensación placentera recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí hace mucho que no sentía esto.

Ubique mis dedos sobre las teclas dejándolas _libres _como mis pensamientos. Mientras mis dedos hacían una danza conforme mis pensamientos vagaban unas dulces notas se hacían sonar en todo el salón. Volví a sonreír.

Los minutos pasaron y me sorprendí yo mismo cuando mis dedos terminaron de tocar _Clair de lune _de _Debussy, _¿En qué momento comenzó a tocarla?

No pensé mucho, la verdad esa canción me gustaba. Volví a cerrar los ojos y nuevas imágenes de Bella brotaron de mi mente como espuma. Una melodía nueva se escuchaba por todo el salón…una nueva.

Mis dedos danzaban sobre las techas blancas…seguros y fuertes. Despues de unos segundos de haber empezado a tocarla y mente empezaba a crear versos rápidamente y salían de mis labios inconscientemente…

_This romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me…_

_And I will love you, baby…Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day…Always…_

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_Why they made have to say goodbye?_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I wish I was__him with those words of mine_

_To say to you till the end of time…_

_And I will love you,__baby…Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day…Always_

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you…_

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron hasta formar una sonrisa. Yo aun con los ojos cerrados y mis dedos danzando en una improvisada melodía seguí cantando aquella canción que tenia dando vueltas mi cabeza y hasta ahora salía a la luz…

_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you, baby…Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day…Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always…_

Lentamente mis dedos terminaban su danza y en segundos el salón de música quedo en silencio, baje mis dedos que aquellas piezas blancas…

Suspirando abrí mis ojos lentamente para no cegarme con la luz del día que se colaba tímida por los grandes ventanales de ese salón. Mire la hora desde mi celular y ¡Valla sorpresa¡ Llevaba por lo menos 1 hora pegado en este piano.

Con pereza me levante del banquillo, cerré la tapa cubriendo las teclas del piano me encamine a la puerta para irme a casa, más relajado.

Al salir choque con un pequeño cuerpo haciéndola caer a ella. El golpe de su cuerpo sonó en todo el pasillo junto con las cosas que llevaba en mano.

Reaccione demasiado lento. Ella aun en el suelo me miraba mal y yo…viéndola desde arriba.

-Lo siento-murmure mientas le ayudaba con sus cosas y de paso le ayudaba a levantarse de las baldosas blancas.

-Ouch…-decía bajito mientras se frotaba su codo.-No importa ambos íbamos distraídos…-dijo mientras me miraba con sus orbes celestes. Me hipnotizo.

Ambos estábamos mirándonos a los ojos. Ella tenía unos ojos azules…como un buen día despejado en la playa. Se les veía tranquilos, serios, profundos y…tiernos, le daban un toque…hermoso.

Despues me di el lujo de estudiarla mejor -como estábamos demasiado cerca hasta podía percibir su olor a dulce y cerezas-su cabellera era de un rubio brillante, largo y un poco rizado, le combinaba a la perfección con sus ojazos azules y su piel nívea. Su rostro era pequeño…fino. Sus pómulos un tanto marcados, su nariz recta y pequeña y…sus labios ahora levemente abiertos eran rosados y gruesos…

_Pero qué diablos!_ Me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué diablos la estudiaba!

_Tururur'‼_

_Holaa De Nuevoo'! :D_

_Qué paso! Les Gusto? No era lo qe esperaban! háganmelo saber *-*'_

_Cambio de temaa…_

_Chicas'! Me dieron unas canciones asi bien lindas ;) jaam' yy se los agradesco pero no era si lo qe buscaba…verá ayer y hoy me la pase qebrandome la cabeza para buscar la canción 'perfercta' para ser tocada y cantada por April(:_

_**(Qué por sierto me enamore del pelo de Taylor Swift *-*' Hahah gran idea xD April Clayton tiene el pelo como ella :P)**_

_Digamos qe encontré varias canciones(: y creo qe la qe pondré será __**Invisible de Taylor Swift'**__ Oh! Díganme qe les gusta porque es la canción q buscabaa *-*' yy si se ponen listas verán qe las piezas encajan ;) _

_¿Se dieron cuenta? ;) Pero para tener el 'Final Feliz' pasara tiempo(:_

'_Tony mayor' 'Bells&Su novio' Edward Zombi' 'April&Stephen y su 'Plan' _

_Hahaha muchas cosas ;) jaam'_

_Dejen comentarios ya saben __**Alégrenme **__el día :D _

_PD: ¿Ya escucharon _**Hoobastank****-The reason? ;)**

_-__ChocoMonsteer'(:_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hola De Nuevoo Gentee'‼ ;)_

_Obbs ayer casi llegamos a los 110 Reviews :D_

_Hahaha gracias a las que me comentan *-*' las adoroo ;)_

_En fin…_

_Chicaas en este cap April Cantaa __**Invisible de Taylor Swift**__ así que les recomiendo que la pongan cuando ella canta-ustedes sabrán donde-Jaam'(:_

_Solo les recuerdo __**Pase lo que pase este es un Fic Edward&Bella**__(:_

_Bueno, nos leemos abajoo;)_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_

_Pero qué diablos!_ Me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué diablos la estudiaba!

Me aleje un poco y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Tu…tu vas al salón de música?-tenía que zafarme de esta. Ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Ella por su parte pareció percibir la indirecta.

Ella asintió y entro al gran salón de música dejándome confundido. ¿Qué hacia la dueña del flamante _Eclipse_ a esta hora en el instituto?

Y como dice el dicho _'La curiosidad mato al gato'_ me acerque a la gran puerta de madera y escuche una suave voz acompañada por unos cuantos-y buenos-acordes de guitarra…

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile…_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare…_

_whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me the way you want her_

_but your everything to me…_

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just invisible…_

_There's a fire inside of you…_

_That can't help but shine through…_

_She's never gonna see the light…_

_No matter what you do…_

_And all I think about_

_Is how to make you think of me_

_Everything that we could be…_

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to…_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just Invisible…_

_Like shadows in a fainted light_

_Oh we're invisible…_

_I just want to look in your eyes_

_and make you realize…_

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you_

_Let me want you…_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just Invisible…_

_She can't see the way your eyes…_

_Ligh up when you smile…_

Despues de escuchar esa linda canción, con una sonrisa jugando en mis labios me dirigí al aparcamiento y me fui a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las semanas se me habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El día martes por la tarde había quedado grabado en mi mente pues ese fue el primer día que tocaba piano desde hace un mes y había sido también el primer día de me _desahogaba_ tocando. También desde ese mismo día me eh dado el lujo de tocar acabando las clases en el piano del inmenso salón.

Despues de ese día también trataba de acercarme más y conocer mejor a April. Ella y yo nos _conectamos_ después de hablarnos y conocernos mejor pero no todo era color de rosa…nuestra _amistad_ era más bien _prohibida _nadie excepto nosotros sabíamos que esto era _real._

Ah April le quedaba como anillo al dedo el dicho;_ Las apariencias engañan, _porque-al igual que mi cuñada-ser rubia y tener ojos celestes significa ser; plástica y cabeza hueca. A ella no le quedaban esas palabras ni por equivocación, April era la hija menor de una familia no muy numerosa. Ella y yo compartíamos gustos casi iguales, le gustaba la música, leer, etc.

Ella y yo después de clases siempre nos veíamos en el salón de música para tocar o simplemente hablar…

-Vamos Edward, no lo estás haciendo bien…te adelantas demasiado-April y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón de música como siempre. Ella quería que tocáramos juntos la canción que había tocado semanas atrás para MI Bella.

Ella acomodo su pequeña sobre la mía y la ubico sobre las teclas del piano. Le mire a los ojos y ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa que era para robar un suspiro…pero no el mío.

-Manos a la obra-dijo suave. Le regale una sonrisa y volvimos a tocar la canción.

Después de estar un rato más en el salón ambos nos dirigimos al aparcamiento y los dos subimos a mi _Volvo_ y dimos paso a la casa de April.

-Hoy no estará mi hermano y mi mamá llega hasta tarde, creo que ahora si me puedes dejar en la puerta-rio entre dientes y es que hoy_-como otros días-_April no trajo su flamante vehículo y anteriores veces cuando yo la llevaba la dejaba media cuadra antes de su casa pues como ya dije antes esta era una amistad _prohibida._

El recorrido a su hogar fue tranquilo ambos platicábamos nuestros días y cosas sin importancia. Cuando llegamos a la gran casa donde la familia Clayton vivía yo baje del asiento del conductor y le abrí la puerta a mi acompañante.

-Gracias-murmuro-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto después de un leve silencio.

-Gracias pero no April…tengo que llegar temprano-hice una mueca. Ella simplemente asintió me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y dio marcha a su gran jardín delantero…

En estas semanas que April y yo nos conocimos descubrí que el porqué conocía a Bella. Ella simplemente no me dio muchos detalles, solamente dijo que se conocieron en Seattle. Yo impaciente por saber que más le había dicho MI Bella a los Clayton simplemente se mostro suspicaz y ya no quiso hablar más de ese tema.

**April POV'**

Despues de que Edward me dejara en mi casa entre y avente mi morral a uno de los sofás y luego mi adorada guitarra la deje suavemente sobre el sofá individual.

-STEPHEEEN‼-Grite en las escaleras.

Mi hermano mayor bajo por las grandes escaleras mientras comía una manzana con una mano y con el otro brazo tenía un libro. Me miro con una sonrisa cálida y se la regrese. Dejo el libro en una mesita que estaba cerca de las escaleras, se acerco a mí y me despeino con una mano. Le gruñí y el simplemente rio.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde-me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la gran concina y abría el refrié. Yo me senté encima de la barra que se ubicaba en medio de la amplia cocina.

-Yo también pero _Eddie _tenía que ir temprano a su casa-dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-mmm…-dijo con la cabeza metida en el refrié.-aun no sabes nada?-pregunto mientras sacaba un los condimentos para hacer unos _sándwich. _

Stephen era el único que sabía que Edward y yo éramos amigo y él era el que me aconsejo mantenerlo en secreto. Entre mi hermano y yo teníamos un tipo de _plan_ el cual era sacarle más información a Edward de lo ocurrido hace más o menos ya 4 años, y es que solo sabíamos la versión de Bella, por lo tanto Stephen y yo teníamos un _as_ bajo la manga y era hacerme yo amiga de Edward Cullen.

Entre mi hermano Stephen y yo no había secretos. Yo sabía que mi hermano quería _algo más _con nuestra mejor amiga Bella. Ah Stephen desde que supo que Bella era madre soltera no le importo, sino, más bien le agradaba la idea.

Ellos dos salieron muchas veces pero Steph sabía que Bella no estaba preparada para otro _amorío_ prefirió guardarse sus verdaderos sentimientos para otra ocasión y mejor seguir siento amigos.

Hace ya más o menos 3 semanas después del instituto yo me quedaba para unas juntas en el comité estudiantil en donde me habían aceptado desde el primer día, yo era la que organizaba los vestuarios para las obras que se presentaban frecuentemente en la secundaria, y así como me quedaba a las juntas también me quedaba con Edward en el salón de música, tocando alguna canción o hablando de nosotros mismos.

Edward me había contado que hace más o menos unos 3 años que no tiene novia _curiosamente_. Yo quise _investigar _más, siendo sutil con mis preguntas investigue solo un poquito más porque al parecer él no estaba _tan _confiado como se mostraba. Yo al igual que él solo le conté como conocía a Bella,-porque él me pregunto-no le di tanta información simplemente que la conocí 2 años atrás.

No le iba a decir todo de sopetón pero tenía que ser rápida…

-No hermanito-dije mientras suspiraba y le ayudaba a hacer la improvisada comida.-Hoy solo volvimos a tocar la misma canción de la que te hable…

-Pues se rápida hermanita porque en menos de un mes se acercan las vacaciones de invierno-dijo mientras sus lindos ojos grisáceos me miraban entre serios y tiernos.

-Tranquilo Stephen, tengo un mes antes de dejarnos de ver por las mini vacaciones y como 6 meces para sacarle toda la sopa a Cullen-le decía mientras bajaba de un salto de donde me encontraba y agarraba el emparedado que me tendía mi hermano para que lo comiera.

Despues de comer los _sándwich_ nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cepillarnos los dientes y volver a bajar para dirigirnos a la casa de mi mejor amiga y pasar la tarde hay.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era 20 de Noviembrey mi cumpleaños 17 casi se acercaba.

Estaba con mi nueva amiga Alinee dirigiéndonos a la cafetería como cualquier día…

Alinee Baker era una con la que compartía casi todas mis asignaturas, ella era en gustos parecidos a los míos y en otras cosas no…lo que hacía que nos complementáramos bien. Ella era alta delgada y de piel moreno-claro, tenía una hermosa cabellera larga ondulada y de negro que contrastaba tanto con sus grandes ojos cafés claros y con su piel canela. Su nariz de tamaño normal y respingada, sus pómulos eran marcados y sus labios eran rosados y gruesos. Mi nueva amiga era hermosa y su personalidad era explosiva y agradable.

Las dos tomamos una charola y compramos la comida y nos sentamos en la mesa habitual donde ya se encontraban mi hermano, Bells y Jacob.

Cuando el ultimo me sonrió a modo de saludo mi corazón se disparo al mil y el tenue sonrojo no se hiso esperar.

Desde siempre Jake había provocado en mi sistema ese _auto-reflejo_ que detestaba, ¿No podía ponerme más en evidencia que me gustaba el mejor amigo de mi hermano?

Y es que Jacob era una persona que te iluminaba el día con tan solo hacer una broma o reírse con aquella risa contagiosa…pero nada más era…_mi amigo_. Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de Bella desde antes que llegaran a Seattle y el simple hecho que él me viera como la hermana de su mejor amigo hacia que mi corazón se le callera otro cachito más haciéndolo doler.

_Les gusto? Lo Odiaron? Lo esperaban!_

_Obbs díganme que piensan porque ayer que escribía se me fue la inspiración y la verdad no me gusto tanto S:_

_¿Les gusto el final del POV' EDWARD? D: díganme la verdad ._.' Porque recuerdo qe lo hize en la madrugada y me qedo todo feo .'_

_En fin…_

_Si tienen dudas de quien ees __**'Alinee Baker'**__ Busqen en Google '____Vanessa Hudgen'(:_

___Chicaas u.u' ya no ando inspirada S: denme concejos para el Fic' .' qe qieren qe pase que no y asim_

___Esqe tampoco encuentro el momento en que Bella perdone a Edward ._.' Hahah opino qe en la Universidad obbs no se ._.'_

___Bueno, bueno…ya saben espero sus Comentarios ;) me harán feliz :D_

___-ChocoMonsteer'(:_


	33. Chapter 33

_Holaa' Gentee‼ ;)_

_ChocoMonsteer' De regreso *-*'_

_Hahahah xD Me inspiraron ayer y asim y seguí escribiendo ;) _

_*o* Soy Feliz'! Gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus alertas y favoritos :D_

_En fin…_

_._.' Mi fic en los últimos capis parecen 'Karaoke' jajaja y esta no es la excepción ;) Hahah_

_Ahora tengan listaas __**Stay de Bon Jovi **__*o*' yy la otra canción-de las chicas-_ _**Hoobastank.-**__**The Reason**_

_Espero les guste estee Capi ;) Ya saben nos leemos abajo!_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_

-Chicos,-nos llamo a todos en la mesa que segundos atrás se encontraba en silencio porque estábamos comiendo. Todos miramos a Bella y Alinee hizo un gesto con la mano para que hablara.- Verán…se acercan la vacaciones de invierno y pues…quería saber si podemos…no sé hacer un viaje nosotros…a florida…-mi amiga miraba sus manos como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

En la mesa nos compartimos unas mirada de sorpresa y después Stephen asintió.

-Bells eso es una estupenda idea‼-chillo Alinee. Bella levanto la vista y le sonrió.

Todos en la mesa asentimos.

-Sí, mis padres tienen un departamento de 3 habitaciones cerca de la costa, les puedo pedir permiso, nos vamos el día después de día de _gracias_-dijo animadamente Alinee.

Despues de eso nos aseguramos de pedir permiso Stephen y yo a mi madre, Jacob a su padre y Alinee a los suyos para pedir prestado el departamento.

Las 3 asignaturas más pasaron igual que siempre: aburridas. Al terminar Alinee y yo fuimos directo al salón de música y como hoy no teníamos junta los del comité teníamos una hora más o menos más para estar en la escuela. –sin que se den cuenta, claro-Alinee tenía en su rostro canela los signos de interrogación después de haber cerrado la puerta del gran salón.

Reí bajito ante la expresión de ella.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí April?-pregunto mi amiga siguiéndome hacia donde se ubicaban las guitarras. Le tendí una y ella la agarro no sin cierta desconfianza.- y esto lo quiero porqueee?-alargo la frase para que yo contestara. Volví a reír y yo también tome una.

-Esto mi querida amiga-dije señalando la guitarra-es una guitarra y se toca…

-Eso ya lo sé, tonta,-me saco la lengua y reímos-me refería a porque estamos aquí si las clases ya acabaron y porque me das una guitarra-dijo un poco seria.

-Alinee, estamos aquí porque la música relaja y nosotras-dije levantando la guitarra-vamos a hacer música, ¿Tu sabes tocar la guitarra, no?-pregunte lo ultimo confusa.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza alegando ser pésima con la guitarra después me explico que ella ama tocar el piano. Antes de acercarnos fue a su morral y saco unas hojas. En esta habían unos acordes en guitarra, ella también tenía unas hojas pero lo más seguro que con notas de piano. Le mire con el ceño fruncido y ella simplemente me miro con una sonrisa que me fue difícil mantener mi postura seria.

-Anda April, esta canción la compuso mi hermano antes de irse a New York me dio todos los _pentagramas_ y no la eh tocado desde hace mucho…-ahora en su cara se encontraba un tierno puchero ¿Cómo no resistirse a eso?-te parece si la tocamos? Tú la guitarra y yo el piano al igual canto…-

Simplemente asentí.

Ella sonriente se ubico en el banquillo donde normalmente veía a Edward tocar. Empezó con notas suaves y decididas, ella me miro y asintió…poco a poco las melodías comenzaron a mezclarse asiendo un lindo sonido.

Increíblemente Alinee tenía una voz digna de ángeles alcanzaba perfectamente las notas y su coordinación manos, pies, ojos y voz eran las correctas.

Despues cuando terminamos de tocar el silencio reino la habitación, ambas nos miramos con una gran sonrisa. Platicamos un rato más y después nos dirigimos al aparcamiento donde mi hermano Stephen ya nos esperaba en su flamante _Audi._

Los días iban pasando y el 25 de noviembre era mañana y se celebraría el día de _gracias_.

Mi mejor amiga y su hijo iban a venir para la cena-invitación de mi madre-como lo habíamos hecho los últimos años. Jacob, lamentablemente no iba a poder asistir a esta cena pues la iba a celebrar con su familia en la reserva donde vivía.

Ahora me encontraba caminando en uno de los muy concurridos pasillos del instituto, era la hora de la salida y yo me dirigía donde a la junta del comité.

Despues de saludar a todos la junta empezó. Las cosas ahora de que se hablaban eran sobre las decoraciones que se pondrían regresando de las cortas vacaciones de invierno.

-Chicos abra un baile de invierno para recaudar unos fondos para la escuela y el teatro-hablo emocionada Ángela que era la que dirigía todo. Despues de su anuncio todos empezamos a planear la dicha fiesta que yo por supuesto iba a asesorar.

Una hora después todos en la sala dimos por concluida esa sesión. Luego de despedirme de Ángela prácticamente fui corriendo a la sala de música donde esperaba ver a Edward. Gracias al cielo se encontraba hay, él mientras me esperaba hacia su tarea.

-Pensé que no llegarías April-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo eh iba donde me encontraba.-¿Algo nuevo?-pregunto mientras me quitaba mi morral y lo ubicaba encima del escritorio.

Sonreí más que feliz. Tal vez en esta fiesta mi hermano y yo podremos juntar a la _parejita_. Edward al ver que solo sonreía me miro raro pero con gesto divertido.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto mientras iba a sentarse al banquillo del piano.

-Abra una fiesta de navidad regresando de las vacaciones-chille con alegría. Él rio y puso los ojos en blanco.-Vamos Cullen, ¿No te gustan las fiestas?-hizo una mueca y yo simplemente bufe dramáticamente.

Después de eso quedamos unos segundos en silencio antes que un ruido se hiciera presente en el salón. El simplemente rio ruidosamente y yo me sonroje.

Mi estomago demandaba comida.

-Calla Cullen-dije tratando de parecer seria pero mi sonrisa me delataba. Paro de reír antes de verme no sin cierta pizca de burla en sus ojos esmeraldas.-Voy ah revisar si la cafetería sigue abierta, mi estomago demanda mucha comida-ambos reímos-¿Quieres algo?-pregunte después de reírnos.

Edward asintió antes de murmurar 'agua'.

-¿No te molesta quedarte solo un poco más verdad, Edward?-le pregunte antes de salir del salón.

-No te preocupes, April, practicare un poco la canción que te dije-me dio una sonrisa torcida que le quedaba bien. Le sonreí devuelta y me fui hacia la cafetería para conseguir algo de comida.

**Bella POV'**

Hoy era 24 de noviembre y mañana se festejaba el 'Día de Gracias' y como los últimos 2 años lo celebraríamos con la familia Clayton que ahora eran como mi _familia_.

El timbre indicaba la hora de salida. Los alumnos salieron de inmediato de sus respectivos salones provocando que los pasillos se abarrotara impidiendo casi el paso de más multitud. Yo resignada me quede en mi casillero hasta que el gentío se disminuyera.

-Bells!-escuche un gritito cerca, mire a la gente y vi a una despampanante morena venir hacia mí.

-Alinee- le salude cuando estábamos frente a frente.-¿Aun quieres que te ayude con Calculo?-le pregunte a mi nueva amiga mientras sacaba mi libro de mi morral.

-Claro Bella, no quiero sacar baja calificación con el gruñón de mi maestro-la cara que hizo provoco que ambas riéramos.

Despues de eso ambas nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Nos sentamos en el lugar más apartado y empezamos a estudiar un rato.

-Jaaa! Lo logre!-estallo Alinee en medio del silencio ganándose un '_Shhh'_ de la secretaria que nos veía mal.-Bella al fin entendí-susurro con una gran sonrisa.

Llevaba más de 45 minutos tratando de hacer que resolviera unas ecuaciones que le dejaron de tarea y al fin pudo con ellas.

Reí bajito.

-bien, supongo que mis tutorías ya no son más solicitadas-ambas recogimos nuestros libros y nos encaminamos a la puerta de salida.

-¿Quieres que papá te acerque a tu casa?-pregunto Alinee mientras bajábamos las escaleras del aparcamiento. Yo simplemente me negué ella me miro suspicaz pero después desistió y se despidió.

Yo simplemente quería leer un poco más y ahora no quería ir a casa, aparte el kínder donde tenía a mi hijo era igualmente guardería y siempre habían muchos niños y serraban el lugar pasadas las 6:30 de la tarde así que tenía más de 2 horas para ir a recoger a Anthony.

Di media vuelta después de que mi nueva amiga subiera a la camioneta de su padre, hice mi camino de vuelta a la biblioteca hasta que escuche unas hermosas notas provenientes de un aula y como dicen _'la carne es débil'_. Como si mis pies tuvieran vida me dirigí despacio al salón y me quede paralizada…conocía esa voz…

Edward.

Al decir su nombre-aun en mi mente-hacia que mi corazón fuera al mil.

_Every singer's always singing about someone else  
another bleeding heart, another brand new start  
but this time i'm singing all about myself  
i made it be so lonely  
even my piano wants to cry…_

No quise entrar, aun no. Quería escuchar más aquella canción, su voz. Mi corazón se me ponía más pesado al escuchar esa letra…

_These arms weren't there to hold you  
and when i was home i was miles away  
now you've got every right to go girl but i'm standing here  
i'm begging you…_

_Stay just a little longer  
you've always been the one who's stronger  
i can't let you go  
i'm begging you stay  
stay because i need you  
with every breath i breathe you  
i can't let you walk away…_

_There are things i didn't ever say or do  
like i would die without you  
didn't mean i didn't want to  
but every song i ever sang i sang for you…_

Su voz me llevo a otro lugar y sin darme yo cuenta…me encontraba dentro del salón de música. Al _regresar_ a la realidad di un grito ahogado haciendo que Edward parara abruptamente y se volteara rápidamente.

Nuestros ojos al hacer contacto los bellos de mi nuca se erizaron…

-Bella-le escuche susurrar. Yo por mi parte me quede estática en mi lugar y estaba segura que mis músculos no obedecerían ninguna de mis órdenes.

Se escucharon sus pasos indecisos en medio del salón, sus ojos jamás abandonaron los míos. Edward estaba cada vez más cerca y para mi sorpresa yo también me encontraba caminando hacia él.

-Edward…-murmure bajito sabiendo que me escucharía. En sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas un destello se hizo presente.

Estábamos demasiado cerca, su aroma dulzón golpeo fuerte mis fosas nasales asiéndome marear lentamente. Él ubico una de sus manos a un costado de mi rostro asiéndome serrar los ojos a su tacto y al abrirlos me encontré con el rostro de Edward más cerca de lo que recordaba.

Sus labios ahora levemente abiertos me decían a gritos que los besara. En un movimiento _rápido_ lo tome del cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí.

_Les gusto! *o*' Sean buenas y háganme inmensamente feliz con sus cometarios ;)_

_Hahaha que paso chicas! Lo esperaban! XD Ni yo lo esperaba Jaam__…jaam tomare en cuenta sus comentarios y los pondré en marcha pero cada uno en diferentes partes del fic!_

_En fin! Gracias por todas las qe me ayudan y me apoyan con sus comentarios *-*' Obbs, bueno bueno…sin más…nos leemos en los comentarios y asim xD_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_


	34. Chapter 34

_Heey'! ChocoMonsteer' De Nuevoo'‼ :D_

_Obbs me hacen tan feliz cuando leo sus comentarios *-*' Hahah Que Bien que Les Guste mi Fic y Asim ;)_

_Awws gracias de nuevoo'! *-*' casi llegamos a los 130 reviews Hahah:D_

_En fin' espero les guste este capi y asim XD'_

_¿Apoco se esperaban un beso entre Eddie&Bells? Obbs bueno__…Les dejo lo demás, espero lo disfruten…nos leemos abajo ;)_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_

Sus labios ahora levemente abiertos me decían a gritos que los besara. En un movimiento _rápido_ lo tome del cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Él sorprendido no me correspondió el beso pero yo seguí mi marcha desesperada en su boca, después de unos pequeños segundos di un pequeño brinco al sentir sus manos a mis costado y aun con las corrientes eléctricas que cruzaban rápidamente mi columna me abrí paso a su boca con mi lengua quienes empezaron una lucha por quien dominaba a quien.

Mis manos ahora jugaban con el pelo cobrizo de Edward y sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda dejando rastros de fuego con ellas.

El momento que desde siempre había estado esperando, dejando atrás por un momento el pasado que nos había hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo y aun lo hacía.-bueno más bien a mi-Este era el momento del _tómalo o déjalo_, yo lo tomaba todo aunque en un futuro me arrepintiera y mi corazón vuelva a sufrir por él…

-Edward, no había agua espero que te gus…-escuche la voz de alguien a lo lejos. Edward aun con la presencia de alguien no me soltó y lo agradecí, respirando irregularmente Edward murmuro contra mi cuello;

-Ahora no April…-y siguió besándome…

Reaccione demasiado tarde, ¿April? ¿Ella era esa voz lejana que escuche?. Me separe bruscamente de Edward un poco mareada y vi a mi mejor amiga parada en el marco de la puerta sonriente comiendo lo que me pareció un emparedado de jamón.

Yo le miraba entre confundida, enojada y meramente sorprendida, ella, en cambio me miro con la boca llena de lo que comía.

-Hola Bells-saludo como si nada después de haberse tragado el bocado que tenía.

_¿Pero qué diablos!_ Pensé confusa.

-April…te dije que ahora no…-detrás de mí la voz de Edward sonó asiéndome saltar y cayendo en la realidad.

-Está bien, lo entiendo,-nos miro con una gran sonrisa que no intentaba ocultar-Adiós Bells, Edward…-y antes de que diera la vuelta salí corriendo por los grandes pasillos.

Me arrepentía y mucho, ¿Qué acababa de hacer! Y la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué April Clayton le hablaba como si conociera de toda la vida a Edward Cullen!

Escuche la voz de mi _amiga_ llamarme a gritos a mi espalda pero aun con su voz desesperada no di marcha atrás, seguí corriendo y Salí del aparcamiento.

_Genial, si me voy caminando por mi hijo ellos me verán caminando._ Pensé ¿y ahora qué?

_-Hey, Bells!-_se escucho la suave y emocionada voz de Stephen al otro lado de la línea-_¿Cómo estás?-_pregunto en el mismo tono de antes.

_Hola, ¿Qué como estoy? De maravilla acabo de besar al hombre que amo y él a mi no, aparte tu hermanita me mintió y no me dijo que ya lo conocía y para colmo estoy caminando por la calle mojada y estoy a punto de llorar un rio…¿Si estoy bien? Eh tenido momentos mejores…_

-Stephen ven por mi rápido…-sabía que mi voz fallo en el intento de parecer fuerte. Se quebró.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo preocupado, estaba segura que ya iba camino a su auto.

-En la avenida principal antes de entrar al aparcamiento del instituto-dije en un susurro apenas audible.

-No te muevas-fue lo último que escuche antes de que cortara la comunicación.

¿Cómo llegue al punto que prácticamente me restregaba en Edward! ¿Por qué su voz me hipnotizo y me hizo hacer la mayor estupidez? La respuesta a eso era simplemente; Yo era estúpida.

Sabía en lo que me metía, sabía que si _esto _volvía a pasar ya no podía haber marcha atrás. Mi corazón estaba para entonces a punto de salirse de mi pecho y pesaba más que de costumbre, mis ojos estaban rojos y mis labios daban comezón al igual que donde habían estado las manos de _él._

El ronroneo de un auto hizo que mis sentidos se dispararan. Levante la cabeza rápidamente y vi un _Volvo _platinado acercarse a una velocidad rápida. _Oh no…_

-Maldita sea Stephen donde estas!-murmure con desesperación. Vi el _Volvo_ bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse cerca de mí y el conductor bajo a toda velocidad.

Edward hecho un manojo de nervios se aproximaba a mi pero se veía diferente a como lo vi minutos atrás, tenía el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual y más pálido.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al instante…

-Stephen!-En ese momento parecía una chiquilla corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre. No me importaba cuan infantil me veía, si mi voz sonaba más aguda y desesperada.

No mire hacia atrás, como pude corrí hacia Stephen sin resbalar o tropezarme con mis propios pies. Él me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con gesto aliviado.

-Bella, valla que me sacaste un buen susto!-me susurro él contra mi pelo. Me aferre a él como garra pata y sollozos pequeños comenzaron su salida de mi garganta.

-Gracias al cielo llegaste rapidísimo,-susurre con voz rota y mi rostro aun en su pecho.-gracias.-me separe un poco de él y solo recibí un pequeño asentimiento con una bella sonrisa.

Paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me encamino hacia la puerta de copiloto de su nuevo _Audi_. Daba gracias a que los vidrios de este fueran polarizados, no quería verlo a él.

Me sentí a morir en ese instante, besar al hombre que más me ah hecho sufrir en esta vida pero que me ha hecho la más feliz dándome un hijo como Anthony era pagar un precio muy alto y ya la vida y el corazón me estaban haciendo pagar facturas. Prácticamente en aquel momento podía escuchar el _'Crak_'que hacia mi corazón al romperse.

En un momento de _tranquilizarme_ cerré mis ojos con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas se abrieran paso por mis mejillas, subí mis piernas al asiento de piel y las abrase fuertemente a mi pecho como si eso hiciera que mi corazón no siguiera rompiéndose lenta y tortuosamente.

No supe cuando mi amigo se había subido a su auto pero cuando abrí los ojos fue cuando sentí una cálida mano recoger mis manos, gire mi cabeza y Stephen estaba tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas pero estas salían sin parar.

-Vamos Bella, no eses así…que dirá tu hijo-me miro con sus grisáceos ojos que reflejaban sentimientos que no supe descifrar. Una hermosa sonrisa que me saco el aire de un suspiro se poso en sus gruesos labios, gire mi rostro, sonrojada.

En un instante Stephen se encontraba abriéndome la puerta del auto tendiéndome la mano como apoyó, confundida de donde estábamos agarre su suave mano sin pensarlo 2 veces. Al salir me vi atrapada entre dos grandes brazos donde me sentí cómoda…

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y pase mis brazos por su cintura. Poco a poco mis lágrimas iban cesando hasta que ya no salieron más de mis ojos y los sollozos cesaron. Stephen en todo el tiempo solo me abrazo y hacia círculos despacio en mi espalda.

-Gracias-susurre contra su pecho, él beso mi frente y terminamos el largo abraso vi su camisa azul cielo empapada de mis lagrimas.-Oh, Stephen…lo siento tanto.-dije con la cara coloreada.

Escuche su risa musical y la sonrisa que el tenia en su rostro me contagio.

-Así te ves mejor Bells,-me dijo mientras me quitaba un riso de la cara, le mire confundida y su sonrisa se ensancho más-te vez mejor cuando sonríes.-baje mi mirada.

Despues de estar un momento así me había olvidado completamente del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, levante mi rostro y mire el lugar el cual me resulto más que conocido. Estábamos enfrene del kínder de mi hijo.

-Vamos por él-me dijo Stephen mientras me daba su mano para que lo siguiera, la tome y antes de dirigirnos a la entrada cerró la puerta de su auto y me dio una mirada a la que solo asentí.

Luego de caminar pocos metros Stephen soltó el agarre que teníamos en las manos y poso su brazo sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él, un pequeño sentimiento de goce recorrió mi cuerpo como si fuera adrenalina…

Estando con él me sentía cómoda…relajada, como con Jacob…Sonreí un poco al ver como los comparaba. Si, ellos me hacían estar completa, ellos eran mis _Sol_ personal.

Despues de estar un poco esperando que Anthony terminara de jugar con sus amigos los 3 nos dirigimos de nuevo al auto de mi amigo.

-Listo, el pequeño demonio acaba de quedarse dormido-dije mientras me desparramada exhausta en un sofá de mi sala.

Stephen y yo compartimos un largo pero cómodo silencio. Cerré mis ojos cansada, ambos acabábamos de terminar los deberes del instituto y ya era obscuro afuera, en algún punto de la noche me quede dormida y me sentí tranquila…el persistente dolor que se hacía presente desde la tarde no bajaba de intensidad y aun un poco distraída seguía escuchando el rasgar algo dentro de mi ¿Porqué era tan masoquista?

-Bells,-escuche la voz lejana que me sacudía por el hombro.

-¿ummh?-fue mi única respuesta. Poco a poco mi estado de inconsciencia bajaba y mi estado coherente regresaba pero con el mismo estado con el que me había despedido del mundo tiempo atrás. Dolor.

-Bells, me tengo que ir…mamá acaba de llamar…-dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme poco a poco para evitar el mareo. Con pereza limpie mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano y las sentí húmedas…¿Llore en sueños?

_Oh Dios!_ Pero era de esperarse el corazón aun seguía pagando el precio de mis actos, y el recordar el porque me arrepentí de inmediato, mis labios comenzaron ah arder y mi espalda a doler.

Gracias al cielo Stephen nunca menciono a _él_ a menos que yo lo hiciera. Era increíble. Pero también como él lo era la que creí _mejor amiga_ no lo era del todo;

¿Cómo pudo mentirme así?

Eso causo más dolor en mi pecho. Pero tenía que estar presentable mañana pues es el último día de instituto y segundo, también es día de gracias. Tenía que compartir mesa con la que se llamaba amiga, eso, y tenía que ser fuerte por mi y por mi hijo.

Stephen se marcho minutos después de que desperté no sin antes prometerme venir a primera hora de la mañana a recogerme a mí y a mi hijo.

_¿Les gusto? ¿Lo Odiaron! Díganme que opinan D:' yo lo sentí así como aburrido pero es que no andaba inspirada ._.'_

_Haahah ¿Qué quieren ver en el Fic? ¿En los próximos Capis! Obbs díganme! Yo pondré las cosas que me parezcan más 'apropiadas' :P_

_O: ¿Quieren Momentos 'Calientes' entre Bells&Stephen en la playa! ¿En La Fiesta? XD hahah ustedes díganme y sim :P_

_Ahora aganme feliz y comenten! :D_

_Nos leemos en los Reviews'! ;)_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Holaa' Gente ;)_

_Hahah tarde mucho'? Jam perdón :$ eqee estaba bien ocupada y solo tenia tiempo de escribir porque no tenia internet -.-'_

_Pero buenoo'!_

_Owws esperoo les guste este caap'! es el más largo que eh echo ;) _

_Gracias por todos su favoritos, comentarios y su tiempo (:_

_Bueno, Bueno…las dejo y nos leemos abajo'(:_

_-ChocoMonsteer'(:_

Hora del almuerzo, en la mañana Stephen había venido como me lo prometió después de dejar a Anthony donde siempre condujo hacia el instituto. Toda la mañana estuve escondiéndome de algún rastro de _él_ y de April, después de todo ¿Quién dijo que después de lo de ayer _él_ viniera a mi disculpándose y sintiéndose arrepentido por lo ocurrido?

El corazón dolía aun pero por si fuera poco…dolía más.

Estaba en mi casillero guardando mis libros con una lentitud poco normal en un humano, los que me miraban me miraban desesperados para que pusiera velocidad y hasta yo misma me encontraba desesperada, simplemente esto era para llegar tarde a la cafetería donde estaba segura que iba a ser un infierno.

-Hey!-chille asustada cuando sentí una mano rodear mi muñeca y haciéndome correr por los pasillos concurridos del instituto. Vi una larga melena dorada moverse grácil con el poco aire que se producía al correr.

En unos segundos me encontraba encerrada en una oscura habitación, desesperada mis manos tantearon torpemente por el lugar hasta que sentí una suave mano sobre una desesperada.

-Bells…-escuche un susurro suave a trabes de la penumbra de este cuarto. Estaba claustrofóbica y con ella aquí me sentía peor. La luz ilumino todo el lugar y al darme cuenta de que me arrastro al cuarto de limpieza hice un gesto. '_Bonito'._

-Bellaaaa, Bellaa, Bellaaa, Bells! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…-la aguda voz de April sonaba demasiado rápido haciéndome doler un poco mis oídos-Bella por favor, no fue mi intención, lo juro!-vi en su pequeño cuerpo pequeños temblores y su rostros con las mejillas rojas y brillantes.

La pequeña escena de ver a una chiquilla llorar y sollozar frente mío y saber que esa chiquilla era mi _mejor amiga_ hizo doler más mi corazón si era posible. No resistí mucho y a abrase mientras ubicaba mi rostro en el ahora en su cabellera lacia.

-Enserio Bella, perdóname, soy tan mal amiga, que…-su aguda voz se quebró y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

Despues de que April se tranquilizara nos quedamos en aquel cuanto hablando sobre lo ocurrido ayer. La verdad no me dijo mucho y me quede con más dudas que las que tenía. Antes de salir de aquel lugar me prometió que en la salida del instituto me aclararía mis dudas.

-No puedo creer que mañana estamos ya disfrutando del cálido sol de Florida!-comento una emocionada Alinee quienes secundaron los demás chicos, hasta yo. El almuerzo fue normal, todos comíamos animadamente sobre el viaje que haríamos mañana a primera hora.

Según los hermanos Clayton, Kathleen, su madre nos iba a acompañar y nadie puso objeción, todos sabíamos que tenía que estar de cierto modo con nosotros pues en nuestras vacaciones seria el cumpleaños 17 de su hija menor.

Sin más el último día de clases llego así para dar paso para unas cortas pero bien merecidas vacaciones. Al salir de mi última clase fui rápida pues en esta la compartía con Edward y no quería que arruinara mi día con sus dolorosas palabras.

Cuando Salí me sorprendí al ver a Stephen y April cerca y parecían discutir. Stephen se le veía negando simplemente y a April-que me daba la espalda-pude asumir que le decía algo que mi amigo se reusaba.

Cuando lo creí necesario me acerque poco a poco acaparando su atención, después de sus respectivos saludos los 3 caminamos por los amplios pasillos. April hablaba rápido que tuve que poner más atención de la necesaria.

-…También tenemos que comprar los trajes de baño y cosas para el viaje de mañana, algunas cosas las compramos allá pero para el viaje necesitamos unas cuantas más porque será largo, estaremos TODO el día en el centro comercial! Alinee vendrá con nosotras…-Seguía hablando yo simplemente creí todo innecesario, yo tenía traje para el agua y mi hijo también. Ella seguía hablando y yo simplemente rodaba los ojos-…Oh Dios! También tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para la cena, mamá dejo una lista y…-estaba desesperada, ¿Tomo un _expreso? _O algo así?

-April, ya!-ella se cayó porque hasta su hermano estaba apoyándome-tenemos pocas horas para comprar TODO lo que me dijiste-eso contando que no le había escuchado gran parte del tiempo-podemos reducir un poquito la lista?-dije haciendo una mueca y una seña con 2 de mis dedos.

Ella en cambio me miro como si tuviera 3 cabezas y luego mostro una hilera de dientes blancos y bien cuidados.

-Bells, esto es de vida o muerte…tenemos que ser la sensación de Florida…¿Captas?-dijo como si tuviera retraso mental, le saque la lengua y después de seguir caminando llegamos al aparcamiento donde vi el bonito _eclipse_ amarillo de mi alocada amiga. Luego de pedirles a los chicos que cuidaran con su alma a mi hijo mientras no estaba nos fuimos solo las chicas al centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

La vi estacionarse cerca de la entrada y me vi sacada por 2 pares de brazos fuera del auto.

_Aquí comienza esta larga tarde_, pensé con terror y emoción. Si bien no era fan de las compras compulsivas como mis amigas ellas al comprarme-yo-algo siempre me daban el visto bueno. Con ellas era más fácil sobre pasar el papel de la _Barbie-Bella_.

Alinee fue la que se retiro después de unas 2 horas de estar en el centro comercial comprando múltiples cosas. Según Alinee tenía que estar lista para la cena porque según ella iban a ir con sus tíos.

Todas teníamos ya nuestros vestidos para esa noche-lo que creí innecesario- y también nuestros trajes para el agua-lo que también me pareció innecesario.

Alinee se compro un simple pero hermoso vestido ceñido gris que se ajustaba más en su pecho aparte de que era sin mangas, ella compro aparte una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas hasta el codo, unos collares negros y unos tacones muy lindos igualmente lindos.

Aparte de eso se compro unos lindos bikinis para mañana en las cálidas playas de Florida. Uno de ellos era blanco con rayas horizontales negras, otro era de estampado de leopardo y el ultimo era uno de mis favoritos aparte de le quedaba como anillo al dedo, este era de estampado floreado, su fondo era azul marino y sus flores eran rosas, blancas y colores pasteles. La parte de abajo empezaba con una línea horizontal ancha y después seguía con el mismo estampado.

April por su parte también se compro un vestido pero de un rojo brillante que hacia resaltar su blanca piel y su rubia cabellera. Este era también ceñido al cuerpo y le llegaba a medio muslo y en su cintura un ancho cinturón negro lo dividía y este conjunto era rematado con unos tacones altos negros muy hermosos.

Ella también se compro varios bikinis como nuestra morena amiga. El de ella era más su estilo de chica _'dulce-rebelde'_ uno era negro con rayas horizontales negras, en la parte de arriba en donde sus pechos se dividían estaba un aro de metal sosteniendo la tela de este y sus tirantes se amarraban atrás del cuello. Otro era de un celeste muy lindo que le combinaban con sus ojos y su cabellera rubia y el último era de un rosa chillón que en uno de sus pechos tenía una calavera blanca y este último era muy llamativo, sus tirantes eran negros y el centro del rosa ya dicho.

Luego estaba yo, esta vez como muchas otras me divertí de compras con mi amiga y ahora con Alinee. Yo me compre un vestido que me pareció hermoso.

Mis amigas decían que era mi estilo sexy, sencillo y hermoso. Este era blanco sin mangas ni tirantes como las de mis otras 2 amigas. Era tipo _corsé_ de la cintura para arriba, ajustada pero cómoda. De la cintura para abajo era un poco suelto y llegaba un poco más debajo del medio muslo. Aparte me fui casi obligada a comprar unos tacones negros para el hermoso vestido blanco y gracias al cielo April me había acostumbrado a los tacones cuando vivía en Seattle por lo cual se me hicieron súper cómodos.

A mi hijo le compramos un pequeño _smoking_ para la cena y junto con los zapatitos negros. Se vería muy guapo y hermoso en ese pequeño traje.

Y como no me pude salvar mi April me había obligado a comprar unos Bikinis nuevos porque según ella teníamos que llamar la atención.

Uno era azul cielo con puntos grandes blancos solamente en la parte de arriba y se amarraba por la nuca, el otro era de un verde oliva sin tirantes que se ajustaba al pecho y por ultimo uno purpura simple que se ajustaba igual que los otros dos.

Despues de largas horas en l centro comercial nos fuimos de ahí a las 6 de la tarde y llegamos justo a tiempo para preparar la cena la cual terminamos más o menos a las 8.

Mi amigo Jacob ya se había ido hace horas de la casa para ir a la cena con su familia y amigos en la reserva donde vivía, así que los que quedamos nos fuimos a arreglar.

April, Anthony y yo nos ubicábamos en la gran habitación de mi rubia amiga y empezamos a cambiarnos.

-Anthony! Te ves muy guapo!-exclamo April cuando salimos de su baño. Mi hijo sonrió y sus pequeñas mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo.-Bien Bells ahora es tu turno de cambiarte-dijo mientras era empujada a su gran baño. Mi hijo observaba curioso desde la cama de April.

Despues de ponerme el vestido y una larga sesión de maquillaje y peinado estaba lista. Me mire al espejo y el vestido me quedaba genial mi maquillaje eran tenue y suave y mi pelo estaba planchado pero tenía las puntas levemente levantadas.

Bajamos y ya todo estaba listo, la mesa, la comida y hasta la música de ambiente. Nos sentamos y así comenzó otra larga noche entre pláticas, risas, bromas y lo que teníamos planeado hacer los días entrantes en la calurosa florida.

Kathleen miro el reloj después de no sé cuantas horas y nos mando a todos a la cama porque los vuelos para florida salían en un rato-pues ya era la madrugada-y teníamos que descansar un poco porque el viaje seria largo y pesado.

Mi hijo ya estaba dormido en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión de los Clayton. Me despedí de todos y me fui a mi habitación arrastrando los pies de cansancio, me metí al baño y me quite todo el maquillaje y con un tirón me deshice del bonito vestido y de los altos tacones. Tome un conjunto de ropa interior negra y me la puse para después ponerme mi pijama negra con puntos negros y una camisa blanca pegada, me acurruque después en la cama junto a mi hijo y dormí plácidamente.

-Bella,-un susurro agudo y suave me llamaba junto con un pequeño empujoncito en mi hombro-despierta Bells.-me sacudió un poco más y mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, la luz del pasillo se encontraba encendida y entraba tímida en la habitación donde me había quedado a dormir junto con mi pequeño hijo. En la habitación había penumbra total a acepción de la que se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta.

-Prenderé la luz, cubre los ojos de Tony-hablo más alto. Mi mano busco a tientas a mi hijo y encontré se pequeña cabeza cerca de mi estomago, le cubrí sus ojos y cerré los míos para no cegarme. Despues de estar prendida la luz abrí lentamente mis ojos y parpadee varias veces para encontrarme con una pálida, risueña y ojeroso rostro de mi pequeña amiga April.

-Levántate Bells, tenemos que estar en menos de una hora en el aeropuerto-dijo en medio de un largo bostezo que me contagio. Asentí lentamente y trate de no moverme tanto para no despertar tan pronto a Anthony.

-Que mal cara tienes-dije con voz ronca por recién despertarme, ella hizo una mueca y me saco la lengua.-tienes ojeras muy marcadas debajo de tus ojos-

-Tu no te quedas atrás Bells, estas igual que yo y los demás-rio suavemente y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Vi que aun estaba en su pijama de rayas horizontales negras y rosa y su camisita de tiras del mismo tono rosa. Su melena rubia se encontraba ya cepillada y perfectamente planchado.

Me guio al baño del pasillo y me limpie los dientes y mi cara, vi que April tenía razón; me veía horrible.

-Vamos a mi habitación para cepillarte tu cabello y maquillarte un poco.-dijo mientras salíamos del baño y nos dirigíamos otra vez al pasillo pero en otra dirección. Vi que en las habitaciones que eran de Kathleen y Stephen estaban abiertas y con la luz encendida.

Llegamos al gran cuarto de mi pequeña amiga y me senté en la gran cama, examine su habitación en sueño y vi que cerca de la puerta de su gran baño estaba una montaña de maletas de todo tamaño. Reí entre dientes; Nunca iba a cambiar.

-De que te ríes?-pregunto mientras salía de su año con algunas cosas en su brazos. Apunte en la dirección de sus maletas y me saco la lengua infantilmente-soy precavida, mujer, llevo lo necesario siempre.

-O más de lo necesario diría yo-se encogió de hombros y se giro para verme.

-Tenemos que arreglarnos un poco que parecemos zombis.-dijo mientras agarraba un cepillo y arreglaba mi cabello enmarañado.

Tardo unos minutos en desenredarme mi cabello para luego planchármelo con el pretexto de que en el avión no se me alborotaría tanto como cuando lo tengo con mus rizos naturales. Despues me maquillo para que no me viera en estado _zombi _lo cual agradecí. Luego de acabar conmigo se maquillo rápidamente ella.

Ambas fuimos a la planta baja cuando escuchamos el timbre lo cual era signo de que Alinee o Jacob habían llegado. April fue la que abrió la puerta y la imagen que se nos presento fue cómica y no pudimos aguantar la risa lo que ocasiono un gruñido de parte de mis amigos.

Enfrente de nosotras estaba Alinee con un diminuto pijama rosa pastel, su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta circular casi arriba de su cabeza, su rostro era algo de lo más gracioso pues parecía estar como nosotras antes de maquillarnos.

Sus hermosos ojos claros se veían opacados por unas ojeras de tamaño considerables, ya no tenía su linda sonrisa adornando sus gruesos labios rosados, toda ella estaba en un estado de inconsciencia, creo tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del estado en que venía. La parte de debajo de su _pijama_ era tan diminuto que podía pasar por unas bragas de adolecente, su lindo camisón rosa solo lo cubría hasta media nalga dejando una vista no muy buena, y así para rematar su conjunto en un brazo llevaba un osito de peluche que Anthony se lo había regalado desde el primer día que ella lo conoció.

A un lado de mi semi-desnuda amiga estaba Jacob un poco mejor que Alinee. Jake tenía la misma cara pero se veía un poco más _alerta_, las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus oscuros ojos eran señal que al igual que nosotros no durmió mucho. Jacob estaba más _decente_, seguía en un pijama de franela a cuadros gris con una camiseta delgada blanca.

Los dos tenían maletas por todos lados pero supuse que la mayoría seria de Alinee…

-Vamos a pasar o nos quedaremos a platicar del clima?-gruño con voz ronca Alinee. April hizo un ademan a que pasaran mientras nos aguantábamos la risa que amenazaba con salir peligrosamente.

Mis 2 amigos pasaron al living de la gran casa con todas sus muchas maletas. Alinee murmuro algo antes de caer boca abajo en el sofá, su camisón rosado se levanto peligrosamente dejando ver parte de su esculpida espalda. A un lado de Alinee, Jake levanto sus piernas y se sentó recargando su cabeza en el respaldo y grasos arriba de las piernas de mi ahora dormida amiga Alinee.

Jacob parecía dormido ya pero pasaba sus manos inconscientemente por los pies y parte de las pantorrillas de Alinee. No aguante la risa y me carcajee léveme te para no despertar a mis 2 _zombis_ amigos.

_Esto es digno de foto_ me dije a mi misma.

Me gire sobre mis talones aun con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, tenía que ir por mi cámara y tomar una foto rápidamente antes de despertarlos desayunar algo rápido eh irnos al aeropuerto de Seattle donde abordaríamos el vuelo directo a Florida.

Cuando me gire hacia las escaleras donde minutos atrás se encontraba April pero no la vi y me fue raro, ¿Dónde se fue si hace unos segundos estaba a un lado mío disfrutando de aquella graciosa escena de unos de mis mejores amigos. Fui a la cocina y no la vi, revise toda la planta baja y no estaba, solo me quedaba un lugar donde estaría.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente sin matarme en el intento y me encamine rápidamente a su habitación pero no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde se metió ahora?. Mi estado de alerta estaba en su máximo estado.

La habitación más cercana después de la de Kathleen quien acababa de bajar con ropa deportiva, Stephen era el último que me quedaba entonces. Camine hacia su habitación y estaba él aun hay con su puerta semi abierta, iba a tocar para entrar pero escuche algo que me dejo congelada…

April estaba ahí, llorando…

-…es que acaso hay algo malo en mi para que no me quiera?-escucharla así me partió el corazón. Ella le pregunto a su hermano con voz rota y sollozos de por medio.

-No hay nada malo en ti, April. Tu eres alguien hermosa, lista, dedicada, amorosa, cariñosa y muchas otras cosas que si te las digo todas no termino en este día ni en una semana.-Stephen le dijo eso a su hermana con un cariño y un amor que no se podía comparar con nada ni nadie…-Hermanita, no dejare que sigas llorando por un chico que no lo merece, yo te voy a proteger y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Jacob no sabe lo que tiene frente de él lo cual lo hace el mayor imbécil del mundo, no se da cuenta de que tiene a una mujercita hermosa…-me separe de esa puerta, sorprendida y avergonzada.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta que April quería a Jacob?

Así con esa pregunta pasando miles de veces por mi cabeza fui a despertar a mi hijo. Lo cambie con una ropita cómoda para el largo viaje que nos esperaba, le cepille los dientes eh intente acomodarle su largo cabello pero con el mismo resultado; era indomable.

Ni me moleste en cambiarme de ropa, ¿Que importaba?. Baje las largas escaleras con mi hijo dormido en mis brazos, entre al living y mis Jacob y Alinee seguían hay. Jake roncaba suavemente y Alinee ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Jake, su camisón rosado ahora estaba más arriba del ombligo.

Pobre April seria doloroso ver a una de sus mejores amigas semi-desnuda durmiendo en un sillón con el chico a quien quiere acariciando sus piernas.

Suspire pesadamente y acosté a mi hijo en otro sofá y me encamine a la cocina a tomar algo de café para despertar un poco. Minutos después a la cocina entraron todos los Clayton y tomaron poco café. Note que April tenía un poco rojos los ojos pero no menciono nada de lo que había escuchado minutos atrás.

-En 10 minutos quiero ya todas las maletas en los autos, chicos,-nos dijo Kathleen apuntándonos con un dedo a los 3 que nos encontrábamos en la cocina.-Tenemos que estar en Seattle antes de las 5:30…-todos asentimos y nos fuimos con ella al living.

Vi que April apartaba la mirada de los sofás donde los chicos aun dormían. Suspire.

-Los despertare-dije antes de moverme a donde ellos estaban cómodamente durmiendo.-Jake-fue el primero al que desperté. No recibí ninguna respuesta y lo moví más hasta que se despertó.

Jake parpadeo varias veces y llevo sus manos a sus ojos para tallárselos, se estiro y se iba a levantar pero se percato de que algo lo impedía, bajo su mirada al cuerpo de mi dormida amiga y pareció sorprenderse y más por el estado en el que se encontraba. Sonrió torcidamente y luego me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Yo la despertare-me dijo con una sonrisa seductora en su cara. Rodé lo ojos y me levante, agarre a April y a Stephen y nos dirigimos a la segunda planta para bajar todas las maletas.

Todos subimos las maletas a los autos que llevaríamos hasta el aeropuerto.

-Están seguros que no se les olvida nada?-pregunte a todos los chicos que se veían más presentables. Todos se habían cambiado por algo cómodo, yo llevaba un short igual que las chicas y una camiseta larga blanca.

Llevamos 3 autos pues las maletas eran muchas, Stephen llevaba su auto, Kathleen su _mercedes_ donde las maletas estaban en la cajuela y otras pocas en los asientos traseros y Alinee llevaba la camioneta de su padre y hay cabían las demás maletas.

Stephen, Anthony y yo nos fuimos en su flamante _Audi. _Kathleen y April en el lujoso _mercedes _y Alinee y Jake en la camioneta del padre de mi morena amiga.

A las 5:15 aparcamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Dejamos las maletas, nos revisaron y con los boletos del vuelo directo en la mano todos esperamos en la sala de espera donde nos llamarían para abordar nuestro vuelo.

Una media hora después de nuestra llegada nuestro vuelo estaba listo, todos nos ubicamos en parejas para el vuelo que nos dijeron que podría durar de 7 horas a 8.

Recién el avión despego todos caímos en un profundo sueño…

_Les gusto! Cual es su parte favorita! xD Se imaginaron a Jake&Alinee en esa posición comprometedora O.O'?_

_Jaam' se imaginaron sus pijamas! La pijama de Alinee'? xD yo tengo unas así :P_

_Hahaha háganme feliz y dejen muchos comentarios ;) Hahah'_

_Obbs iba a poner el Edward PoV' Peroo estaría larguísima y la quiero guardar para el próximo cap'(:_

_Bueno ya saben nos leemos en los reviews'(:_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Holaa de nuevo Gente'‼ :)_

_Bueno pues espero que les allá gustado el capitulo anterior *-*' a mi me fascino pero lo leei y tenia faltas HORRIBLES de ortografía ._.' Hahah donde ponía dos veces el mismo color hahah el traje de April es de rayas horizontales negras y moradas (._.' Busquen los vestidos, trajes de baño y asim en Google' cada una respectivamente de cada personaje; Vanessa, Avril L. yy el vestido blanco de Kristen S. Los trajes de la ultima son de Victoria Secret'(:')_

_Obbs acá less dejo otro capi largo, deprecio y sentimental T.T_

_-OkYaa-_

_Jaam, bueno, bueno, vi que el capi anterior lo leyeron un buen hoy en la madrugada que lo subí xD hahah qe bonito:P' _

_En Fin…_

_Es Puro Edward PoV' este Capi, así que espero lo disfruten, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias :D_

_PD: Nos leemos abajo' Noticia importante O.O'_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_

**Edward POV'**

April después de esfumarse de la puerta de la puerta de madera yo comencé a _meditar _más sobre las canciones que había compuesto hacia poco, ¿Acaso algún día llegara el momento para dedicárselas a mi Bella? ¿Pensara que soy muy cursi? ¿Le gustaran? ¿Las odiara?

Todo tipo de preguntas sobre Bella pasaron por mi mente hasta hacérmela doler. Expulse el aire contenido y volví a exhalar para comenzar la nueva canción, coloque mis dedos sobre las piezas blancas, cerré los ojos y la danza de mis dedos y las teclas comenzaron hasta que las letras salían de mi garganta.

La canción decía prácticamente lo que le rogaba a Bella en silencio. Quédate.

Prácticamente ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la canción cuando escuche algo como un gritito, mis dedos detuvieron su marcha por las teclas rápidamente, abrí mis ojos y gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a la criatura más hermosa que pudieron contemplar mis ojos…

-Bella-dije bajito en un tono apenas audible. En sus ojos chocolates un destello apareció de repente en su mirar haciéndolos brillar más.

Mis piernas caminaron por en medio del salón, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos. En mucho tiempo debo admitir no tuve tan maravillosa oportunidad de admirar sus ojos así de cerca, aquellos ojos en los que ahora me encontraba sumamente hipnotizado

-Edward…-. Fui traído a la realidad cuando de sus labios rosas salió mi nombre, parecía un poema jamás recitado saliendo de ellos.

No me fije en qué momento ambos nos movimos ni me importaba. Su delicioso aroma me dio de lleno en mi rostro haciendo que nuevos recuerdos salieran a la luz. Sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas me parecían tener un efecto sumamente tierno y hermoso en ella. Ubique una de mis pálidas manos en una de ella y decir que se sentía exquisito tocar su suave piel era quedarse corto.

Cuando ubique una de mis manos en sus rojas mejillas ella cerro sus ojos rompiendo el contacto visual, tenerla tan cerca de mi era estupendo y más. Ella tenía sus gruesos y rosados labios levemente abiertos y esos me rogaban besarlos. Mi rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del de ella…

Bella después de un segundo abrió sus ojos de golpe y las esperanzas de besarlas iban cayendo en picada pero lo que hizo me dejo más que sorprendido.

Las manos de mi Bella ahora se encontraban atrás de mi cuello y sus suaves labios presionados con los míos. _ESTO ERA LA GLORIA! _Grito mi mente.

No dude mucho tiempo en responderle aquel feroz y tierno beso que ella me otorgaba. Sentí a Bella estremecerse cuanto ubique mis manos a los costados de su delicado cuerpo. Desde el principio que choco sus suaves labios con los míos mi cuerpo no hizo más que estremecerse de placer y corrientes electicas lo recorrían a la vez…como los _viejos tiempos_.

Sentí a Bella lamer mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para abrirse paso en mi boca, no lo pensé y le concedí el paso, el beso se iba haciendo más y más rápido. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas y a la vez

y aun con las corrientes eléctricas que cruzaban rápidamente mi columna me abrí paso a su boca con mi lengua quienes empezaron una lucha por quien dominaba a quien.

Mis manos frenéticas por sentir a Bella y tener un gran recuerdo de ella porque era claro que algo como _esto _se repitan dos veces seguidas, simplemente trataba de memorizarme nuevamente su silueta, sabía que después de esto mi corazón sufriría otra decaída más…

-Edward, no había agua espero que te gus…-La voz de April hizo eco por todo el salón. Mis labios ahora se ubicaban en el cuello de Bella, ella tenía su cabeza para atrás dándome más acceso a él.

-Ahora no April…-dije sin aire en el cuello de la hermosa criatura, me disponía a seguir besando sus dulces y adictivos labios cuando me fui bruscamente alejados. Mi corazón al instante se achico y mi piel que alguna vez toco su suave piel aclamaban volver a hacerlo.

¿Por qué April tenía que ser tan inoportuna! Ella se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un _sándwich_ en una mano.

Ella nos miraba con la boca ahora llena de pan y jamón. Le mire mal, pero ¿Qué va? Ella no sabía que Bella estaba aquí, ni yo mismo sabía que ella iba a entrar por esa puerta.

-Hola Bells-le saludo animadamente.

-April…te dije que ahora no…-Mi voz sonaba un poco sofocada pero con un toque de seriedad. Ella me miro a mí y a Bella con una sonrisa;

-Está bien, lo entiendo,-nos miro con una gran sonrisa que no intentaba ocultar-Adiós Bells, Edward…-mi amiga April se dio la media vuelta pero no logro alcanzar a cruzar la puerta porque alguien más lo hizo y con ello un dolor horrible en mi pecho.

April salió corriendo atrás de Bella. Yo me quede hay en el mismo lugar, estático.

-…Bellaa! Isabellaa!...-se escuchaban los gritos de April haciendo eco en los ahora pasillos del instituto así como sus fuertes pisadas.

-…Dios, Bella, no, no, no, Bella no hagas ninguna otra estupidez…No, no, Dios porque tuvo que…-escuche su voz desesperada, lejana…

-TU!-me saco de mi trance y le vi apuntándome con un dedo, parecía enojada. Le mire confundido, ¿Es bipolar? Un momento estaba con una gran sonrisa, el otro desesperada y después enojada.-Tu grandísimo imbécil!-_¿Qué diablos!_

_-_ahora que te traes tu?-le murmure. Mi voz seguía sin sonar alta, estaba seguro que si trataba de abrir más mi boca los sollozos saldrían sin control de mi garganta y aumentaría más el dolor que punzaba fuertemente en mi pecho.-Tú fuiste la que interrumpió el momento! Así que no me vengas con estas tonterías! Fuiste tú, no yo!-murmure más alto y enojado.

Se acerco más enojada si era posible. Su cara estaba completa estaba roja y sus ojos eran duros al igual que su voz;

-Claro, yo tengo la culpa, ¿querías que tocara la puerta?-dijo sarcástica y con su voz aun fría.

-Pues hubiera sido buena idea, ¿Dónde están tus modales, Clayton?-le respondí de igual modo.

Ella se enfureció aun más con eso y me dio de lleno en toda mi mejilla asiéndola doler, di unos pasos hacia atrás con la mano en el lugar donde golpeo, le mire sorprendido y furioso;

-¿Qué te pasa por tu maldita cabeza!-le gruñí. Ella me sonrió, una sonrisa de maldad que obviamente no le llego a los ojos, se acerco a mí lentamente con una mano en su cintura.

-Cullen, ¿Por qué no fuiste tú quien fue tras ella!-estaba enojada se le veía, ¿pero como quería que fuera por Bella cuando ni yo mismo me podía mover ahora! Iba a contestarle pero siguió hablando.-Si la amaras tanto como has dicho hubieras sido tu quien la hubiera detenido, no yo, carajo!-estaba en shock ¿Cómo sabia eso! Sonrió aparentemente por mi expresión.

Mi voz fallo y solo pude abrir y serrar la boca como pes sin estar en agua.

-¿Que pensabas Edward! No por ser rubia soy estúpida! Yo se que tu eres el padre del niño de Bella! Yo sé lo que tus _hermanitas_ y tu _papi_ le hicieron a mi amiga! Yo se que tú la siguen amando y también se que eres un imbécil al no luchar por ella-cada una de las cosas la iba diciendo mientras su tono se iba suavizando y se acercaba lentamente a mi hasta quedar cara a cara. Yo estaba en shock, ella sabía todo de mi…todo de nuestro pasado y…

-¿Entonces porque nos hicimos amigos? ¿Qué querías de mí? ¿Hacerme sufrir más o qué?-murmure bajito, ¿Qué diablos era lo que ella quería!

-No Edward, tú no sabes lo que yo estoy haciendo y tal parece que hasta tengo que decirte-me miro con rostro neutro al igual que su voz. Se acerco un poco más a mí y murmuro en tono confidente;-Edward, si yo me hice amiga tuya fue para saber tu parte de la historia, la de Bella y tu y eso no significa que me arrepintiera porque tú eres un gran chico Edward y sé que estas arrepentido…-su voz era mucho más dulce y me veía con una media sonrisa, después hizo una pequeña pausa y con sus mares celestes me traspaso hasta el alma con su mirar-…pero Edward! Por el amor de Dios! No seas tan jodidamente imbécil, sé que amas a Bella y a tu hijo al cual acabas de conocer hace unos meces! Ve por Bella y por tu hijo, recupéralos a ambos!.-cuando termino de hablar yo había traspasado la puerta corriendo. Se lo agradecería después.

Acababa de conocer a una chica sumamente buena, gracias a ella tal vez tuviera otra oportunidad con Bella, de formar una familia como teníamos que ser. Llegue rápidamente al aparcamiento pero no vi ningún rastro de vida por el lugar y tal vez Bella me la encontraría en el camino si aun no era tarde.

Rápidamente me encontraba en mi auto a toda velocidad pero la suficiente para ve las personas de la calle. Baje a la avenida principal muy rápido y antes de dar otra vuelta para salirme de ella una larga cabellera caoba llamo mi atención;

_Era ella_.

Acelere más a donde ella se encontraba caminando rápido. Ella se dio vuelta y su rostro me pareció de pura sorpresa pero lo que me rompió el corazón en ese momento fueron sus ahora rojos ojos chocolates.

Estacione mi auto con nerviosismo y desesperación y con las mismas emociones baje de este, ¿Qué me diría? ¿Me daría otra oportunidad? ¿Y qué pasaba si no?...

Bella se detuvo, sus ojos chocolates me miraron sorprendidos, miro después segundos después sobre mi hombro y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-STEPHEN!-se movió rápidamente y paso por un lado mío llenándome de nuevo con su exquisito olor.

Gire mi rostro desconcertado y vi al chico rubio abrazar y esconder su rostro en los cabellos de Bella. Un leve sollozo escapo de mi garganta cuando vi que el chico poso desvergonzadamente su mano sobre la pequeña cintura de Bella, la metió dentro de su auto y luego cerró la puerta suavemente. Cuando me vio me sonrió triste, ¿Tan mal estaba?

Me sorprendí más cuando le vi acercárseme tímidamente, hizo sonar su garganta y mis ojos lo vieron expectantes.

-¿Qué quieres Clayton?-gruñí quedamente. Él volvió a sonreír como segundos atrás antes de hablar;

-Si en verdad le amas lucha por ella, Edward-dijo en tono serio, ahora su rostro era inescrutable y sus ojos grises me miraban igual. Siguió hablando cuando pareció ver cuán sorprendido estaba o más bien al ver que no decía nada, ¿Qué pasaba hoy con estos chico! ¿En verdad querían hacer lo que decían? ¿También sabia el hermano de April lo que paso con Bella y conmigo tiempo atrás!-Seré claro Cullen, Bella está sufriendo tanto o más que tú, no lo eches a perder. Ambos tienen un gran lazo que los une, no lo pueden cambiar ni mucho menos borrar. Lucha por ella,-puso su mano en mi hombro y lo movió suavemente mientras terminaba de hablar-tienes todo el apoyo de April y mío.-me palmeo el hombro, suspirando y negando levemente con la cabeza se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias…-murmure viendo el suelo. Me miro con una sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de sus labios y con el ceño levente fruncidos-Por todo…enserio. Gracias.

Él negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de contestar;

-No hay de que…solo…simplemente date prisa Cullen, no la pierdas-hizo una seña con su cabeza en dirección a Bella y después se dirigió a su auto.

¿Ellos en verdad querían ayudarme a volver con Bella? ¿En verdad lo hacían?. Estos chicos parecían ser mejores en ese aspecto que mis hermanos y amigos.

Ninguno de mis hermanos ni mis mejores amigos habían intentado acercarme a Bella desde su llegada al instituto, al contrario, se alejaban más. Ya no era igual.

En cambio los hermanos Clayton; Ellos eran estupendos. April queriendo saber más la verdad para-creo yo-hacer su jugada y que Bella y yo termináramos juntos. Stephen, su hermano, él como April daban apoyo moral y palabras para confiarme y así lo iba a hacer.

_Lucharía por Bella…por mi hijo._

-Edward! Sal de tu maldito cuarto ahora!-gritaba una voz aguda atrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habíamos salido del instituto por corto tiempo y desde ese día eh estado buscando señales de vida de Bella pero por más que buscaba y buscaba no la encontraba, a ella ni a April y eso me preocupaba.

-Alice, por una vez en tu vida se buena y lárgate en este mismo instante de mi habitación, ¿Quieres!-le grite de vuelta. Era cierto, en cierto modo mi amistad con April había cambiado mi forma de ver y con algunas indirectas me hizo abrir los ojos y decirme que mi familia tuvo gran parte de la culpa que Bella se halla ido tiempo atrás…

_Se los haría pagar_…

Iba a darme una larga ducha pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta de este mi celular pito en tono de llamada. Bufé, ¿Qué Alice no entendía que no quería hablar con ella! Me arrastre hacia mi escritorio y revise el ID y me sorprendí al ver que no era Alice…

-¿Por qué le gritas a tu hermana, Edward?-recién había presionado el botón de contestar la voz de autoridad de mi padre resonó en mi oído.

-¿Eso importa, Carlisle?-le respondí casi con el mismo tono. Lo escuche bufar y una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi rostro, _vas a perder en tu propio juego padre…_

-Edward, respétame, soy tu padre-demando con tono serio. _¿Ah sí?_

-Tú no respetas, ¿cómo quieres que te respeten?-me reí sin humor.-Si no lo has notado ese tipo de respeto se gana o al menos tu me lo diste a entender así; Dar y recibir.-dije con tono amargo por el teléfono.

-¿Pero qué diablos, Edward!-sabia que ni el mismo se esperaba esta contestación de uno de sus hijos, ¿Pero se lo gano, verdad?-Ahora que pasa contigo, Edward! ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana cambiaste tu forma de ser con tu familia!-_Por la misma razón por la cual tu hija, su amiga y tu casi matan a lo más hermoso que me ah pasado en la vida…_me dije a mi mismo con amargura.

-Edward! Si quieres seguir vivo ábreme la puerta en este mismo instante!-escuche las patadas y los gritos detrás de mi puerta. Revise la pantalla de mi teléfono y vi que la llamada se había acabado.

Con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro camine y abrí la puerta pero sin darle acceso a nadie de los presentes que estaban ahí.

-¿Entonces si no abro la puerta tratarías también de acabar con mi vida? Wow, digno padre me toco-le dije con un humor amargo que no causo gracia para ninguno de mi familia.

-Edward, cariño, ¿Por qué nos tratas así?-dijo Esme con culpa y tristeza grabada en su rostro. Verla así me partió el corazón, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No contigo mamá-le conteste suave y con cariño. En el rostro de los demás estaba escrita la sorpresa. Emmett se veía más que confundido.-Ni siquiera contigo hermano-me reí suave y le di un ligero apretón el cual me lo regreso al instante.

-¿Y conmigo?-escuche la voz temblorosa de Alice que se encontraba ahora enfrente de mí. La fulmine con la mirada y no le respondí. Ella se echo a llorar a los brazos de mamá y ella me dio una mirada de suplica. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la voz suave y demandante de mi padre-¿Por qué tratas a tu pequeña hermana y a mí así?-dejo acercándose a mí con tristeza en sus ojos azules. Mi corazón pesaba más al voltear a ver a mi pequeña hermana y a mi familia que me veía igual o con mayor tristeza en sus ojos.

Ellos no debían de pasar por esto. No tenían que sufrir por el error que hizo mi hermana, su amiga, mi padre y yo…los demás no tenían la culpa.

-¿Y todavía preguntas?-pregunte con veneno-¿Y todavía no sabes el porqué!-subí mi tono de voz él cual no pareció afectarlo. Simplemente negó lo que causo que diera unas carcajadas más forzadas y amargas.

-Si simplemente no les gustaba mi última novia me lo hubieran dicho, ¿no creen? ¿Por qué hicieron más alboroto?-Me acerque más a mi padre que se puso rígido con lo que le dije al igual que los demás. Pareció entender por fin y parecía que iba a hablar pero lo corte-Ya ni yo cuando _era_ más apegado a Alice, ni siquiera intente acecinar a alguno de sus ex novios cuando le rompieron su frágil corazón!-me puse furioso por lo cual lo último se lo grite en la cara.

Vi a mi padre hacer una mueca y escuche el sollozo más fuerte de Alice y mi corazón se encogió más asiéndome cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

-Solo por eso?-pregunto pausadamente Carlisle. Esto era lo último, ¿Cómo se atrevía!

-Carajo!-le grite y casi le daba un puño en la cara pero la mano de Emmett no me lo permitió le mire enojado y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Bufé-¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza! ¿No tienes corazón!-le grite otra vez más enojado.-¿Te parece poco que tu hija y su amiga casi maten a Bella? ¿Qué cas muera de hipotermia? ¿Te parece poco no haber atendido a una de TUS pacientes que estaba casi moribunda en la sala de urgencias?-le repetí cada pregunta lento, enojado y con odio.

Pareció habérsele ido todo su aire contenido. Mire a mi hermano y a mi madre que me miraban que en sus ojos y rostro demostraban entendimiento y comprensión así como también sorpresa y lastima respectivamente.

Mire a mi padre que se encontraba de piedra en su lugar, su cara era un poema. También mire a mi hermana, aquella con la que compartí triunfos y soledad, con la que confiaba y amaba…aquella que un día me fallo y marco mi vida por siempre…

Frote poquitos círculos es su pequeña espalda antes de darme la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Ese día no salí más que para hablar con mi madre y Emmett. Alice tocaba muchas veces mi puerta pero siempre le decía que se marchara, recibía sin fin de mensajes de parte de ella en mi teléfono celular los cuales nunca contestaba y llamadas que nunca respondía.

-Dios, April, ¿Dónde estás?-decía exasperado a mi móvil. Llevaba más de una semana tratando de hablar con April y ni rastro de vida, no estaba en su casa y el móvil no respondía, ¿Dónde estaría?

April había desaparecido de Forks como si la tierra se la tragase y eso me preocupaba. Tenía que hablar de muchas cosas con ella, pedirle un poco de concejos y deshacer un poco más las ganas de salir a buscar a Bella y pedir un milagro para quedarme con ella y mi hijo porque ahora estaba decidido…

…_Bella formaría nuevamente parte de mi vida…_

Y esta vez era definitivo. Quería formar la familia que siempre debimos ser, nos casaríamos, tendríamos más hijos-si Bella estaba de acuerdo-los cuales veríamos crecer y jugar en el gigantesco jardín de nuestra gran casa…Seriamos felices y ambos envejeceríamos juntos…jugaríamos con nuestros nietos y les contaríamos nuestra historia de cómo una jugarreta del destino nos hizo una prueba donde puso a prueba nuestra amor sin contar que después de tiempo separados…_todo cambio…_

_Hahaha, Que les parece? Les gusto? No?_

_Ya saben háganmelo saber en sus Reviews(:_

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Gentee'‼ O.O'_

_Bueno como sabrán anteriormente yo tenía planeado hacer al termino de este Fic uno donde fuera el Alice PoV' de que paso esos años y asim pero ¡Aggh! No quiero quedarme estancada en este mismo Fic…asi que lo más seguro es que al termino de este empiece uno que ya me trae dando vueltas desde hace poquito y creo que es así bien genial'‼ :D Les dejo el resumeeen de ese fic! :D_

_**Edward Cullen; Hijo, Hermano, Amigo, Hombre & Comprometido Perfecto. Tiene una vida que muchos matarían, un trabajo exitoso, una familia amorosa, amigos que lo aman como un hermano, es millonario por su propia cuenta a sus 25 años, ¿Qué más podría pedir este magnate hombre de negocios?...Pero él oculta algo, cosas que ni su misma familia sabe, algo por lo que daría su vida misma, ¿Qué pasaría si su secreto sale a la luz? ¿Lo que él guardaba y protegía con su alma podría destrozarlo todo en su vida? ¿Lo perdonaría su familia? Y la pregunta del millón, ¿Su prometida le perdonaría?**_

_*o* Que les pareció? Muy largo lo se u-u pero esque ando asi bien inspiradaa :D'_

_Asi como termine este fic subiré capis de la que ya tengo en mente. Mis fic's que les tenia planeados qedaran anulados o tal vez no…Ustedes díganme, ya saben en comentarios :D_

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella besa a Mike Newton?**_

_**Alice PoV' de Todo Cambio'**_

_¿Quieren leerlos o prefieren seguir con el fic que les puse hasta arriba *o*'_

_Bueno me largo ;) _

_Avisen'‼ :D_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hola de nuevo Gentee! **_

_**Hahahah lamento la demora pero estaba super ocupada x.x'**_

_**O.O les dejo este super mega larguísimo capitulo! D: esqe lo subo asi de rápido porque formatearan mi lap x.x' y borraran hasta mi fic ¬¬* esto era lo que llevaba escito y asim *w* espero les guuste! :DD al final del cap viene una canción *w* '**__**Kelly Clarkson**__** - Because Of You' bueno, bueno yy la foto del apartamento esta en perfil y la camioneta de Alinee ees una 'jeep grand cherokee 2011' Hahah espero les guste el cap xD yy ya proximamentee lo que andábamos esperando! Eddi&Bells! Hahahah bueno bueno nos leemos abajo…**_

**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**

**Bella PoV'**

Estaba despierta cuando el avión aterrizo horas después en el aeropuerto internacional de Miami Beach. La vista desde los aires era maravillosa. Podías observar los grandes edificios, el sol que daba de lleno en su punto más alto asiendo resaltar el hermoso turquesa del mar abierto de las playas. Definitivamente esto era el paraíso.

Me talle con cuidado mis ojos y me estire; estaba agotada. Si bien dormí más o menos 7 horas a lo largo del vuelo pero estar sentado todo el viaje y tratar de dormir así te dejaba los músculos engarrotados.

Las aeromozas nos dirigieron a todos los pasajeros a las salidas del avión, mis amigos, mi hijo y yo nos encontramos en el largo pasillo que conectaba las puertas del gran avión y la gran sala de espera donde estaba atestada de gente.

Cuando logramos ubicarnos en un lugar no tan lleno de personas todos nos giramos hacia Alinee que se tallaba los ojos adormilada.

-A donde vamos ahora, cariño?-le pregunto maternalmente Kathleen a Alinee. Ella nos regalo una amplia sonrisa que hizo sus ojos iluminar.

-Vamos por nuestras maletas, papá mando una camioneta para llevarnos al apartamento-hizo una seña con la cabeza y todos fuimos por todas las maletas.

Los chicos tuvieron que hacer más de un viaje para llevar todas las maletas a la camioneta que el padre de mi amiga contrato para nosotros. Cuando todas las maletas las colocaron en el gran maletero subimos y el chofer nos condujo hacia nuestro destino.

El calor que emanaba el gran sol que se veía era refrescante y cálido, nada parecido al frio de Forks. Pasamos cerca de la playa y el mar nos llamaba a gritos. Los peatones del boulevard vestían pareos, trajes para el agua, ropas diminutas y grandes lentes de sol. Sabía que a ninguno le daba vergüenza pasear por ahí en esas fachas pues con ese calor y la playa cerca era de esperarse.

Luego pasamos por lo que me pareció el centro, este estaba lleno de gente que tenia vestimentas no muy diferentes a los que estaban cerca de la costa. Había un centro comercial enorme, restaurantes, pequeñas tiendas, otras departamentales y edificios enormes con su vista al mar.

No supe cuando pero vi que la gran camioneta aparcaba en la entrada de uno de los enormes y al parecer lujosos edificios. Todos bajamos del auto y observamos asombrados el gran edificio. Nunca me di cuenta en qué punto habíamos dejado el gran centro de la ciudad y nos ubicamos cerca de la orilla del mar.

-Chicos, las maletas no se bajaran solas-se burlo la voz de Alinee a nuestras espaldas. Todos-menos mi hijo-ayudamos a bajar las maletas de la camioneta. El señor que nos había traído a lo que aparentemente pudiera ser un edificio de puros apartamentos, nos explico que el señor Baker nos dejo unos autos para poder trasladarnos más cómodos aquí por la gran ciudad, lo cual creí innecesario.

Le dimos las gracias y el señor se fue entregándole 2 juegos de llaves a Alinee. Se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa la cual nos contagio a todos.

-Bueno chicos es la 1:27p.m y si quieren disfrutar un poco el sol tienen que apurarse a desempacar sus cosas.-dijo Kathleen mientras se adentraba al lujoso edificio con dos grandes maletas.

-Te seguimos Alinee!-chillo con su voz aguda April. Agarramos las maletas que nos cabían en las manos y seguimos hacia el gran elevador a mi otra amiga. Teníamos todos mucho equipaje y el elevador tenia permitido hasta cierto peso y gracias al cielo el lujoso living contaba con 2 elevadores por lo que no tuvimos tanto problema y nos ahorramos 2 viajes.

-¿A cual piso Alinee?-pregunto Stephen antes de entrar al segundo elevador donde estaba Kathleen, Jake y Stephen.

-Al 21-le dijo antes de que nosotras desaparesieramos atrás de las puertas del elevador.

-¿Cuántos pisos tiene esta cosa!-pregunto sorprendida April a lo se yo secunde.

Alinee levanto los hombros despreocupada.

-No se. Creo que 30.-dijo como si se tratara del clima.

-Wow, amiga, tus padres si que fueron geniales al prestarnos su apartamento y por si fuera poco nos prestaran unos autos!-dijo emocionada April lo que causo una sonrisa en el bello rostro de Alinee.

-Bueno, si, aunque les digo que no fue tan fácil convencerlos. Solo me pusieron una condición; quieren todo limpio como lo encontramos.-nos decía mientras agarraba una maleta y la sacaba al pasillo amplio pasillo donde habían 4 puertas de una madera lisa obscura, Los pisos eran de mármol color arena que contrastaban con las paredes amarillo opaco, unas cuantas pinturas de paisajes de 2 colores a lo largo del amplio pasillo y al final un gran ventanal con vista a la avenida, otros grandes edificios y el hermoso mar abierto.

April y yo ayudamos con las demás maletas mientras Anthony nos esperaba ya en el pasillo. Segundos después el segundo elevador se abrió y los demás sacaron las maletas.

Arrastramos todo hasta la una puerta que estaba cerca del ventanal donde Alinee nos indico, abrió la puerta pero no pudimos ver nada porque se dio la media vuelta y hablo:

-Bueno, chico, este es el departamento, la señora que hace la limpieza cada semana vino ayer y lo limpio todo. Mis padres no quieren que dejemos nada roto y manchado.- decía mientras nos miraba con ojos serios pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Todos asentimos y ella abrió por completo la gran puerta y la mandíbula de todos se cayó literalmente al suelo.

Con movimientos tontos metimos las maletas dentro del apartamento. Todos observábamos aquel lugar con caras de haber visto un fantasma, nadie decía nada hasta que Alinee rompió aquel silencio.

-Vamos, quiten esas caras.-dijo mofándose. Aplaudió un poco para llamar la atención-Les mostrare todo el apartamento.-nos hizo una seña con la mano y todos la seguimos. Anthony venía dando pequeños saltitos a un lado nuestro. Se le veía emocionado.

Entramos a lo que parecía el living del lugar. El suelo era del mismo color que el del pasillo, se veía pulido y casi te podías reflejar en el. Las paredes de la izquierda eran en su mayoría de cristal deslizable con cortinas blancas hasta arriba, detrás de los ventanales tenias acceso a una terraza grande y muy bonita, las otras paredes de ese gran cuarto era una combinación entre amarillo opaco y beige. En el living estaba al fondo unos sofás blancos de piel, el soporte de abajo era de madera café obscura parecida a la de las puertas, sus cojines eran cuadrados de color café. En la pared de la derecha estaba un lindo cuadro de colores amarillos, naranjas, café, blanco, rojo y blanco, no tenia forma específica. En la pared opuesta en medio de las paredes de cristal estaba una pantalla plana colgada. Debajo de este estaba una mesita del mismo tono café obscuro. A un lado de la sala y cerca de los ventanales estaba un pequeño comedor que hacia juego con todo el lugar, sus sillas eran 6 de color Blanco y Café obscuro, uno a uno. Su mesa era redonda y de cristal, en medio estaba una canastita de metal con manzanas rojas dentro. A un lado de nosotros estaba una cocina integral moderna y a juego con los muebles del gran salón.

La pared de la parte de atrás donde se encontraba la estufa estaba adornada con pequeños mosaicos de colores obscuros. Tenía a un lado una amplia barra blanca y en esta estaba el lavabo. Frente de este estaban gabinetes y un gran refrié plateado.

Despues Alinee nos guio a una de las muchas puertas que estaban ahí.

La primera era la habitación principal que tenía piso de madera y que en medio de la gran habitación estaba una enorme cama con cobertor café con un ancho listón blanco que hacía juego con las muchas almohadas blancas y cojines rojos. Tenía una cabecera larga de piel negra, al lado de la cama estaban unas mesitas de noche con un respaldo de madera obscuro del mismo tamaño de la cabecera. Estos mueblecitos tenían 4 cajones y una lámpara simple blanca arriba de ellas y con un teléfono de casa arriba de uno. También tenía un gran ventanal a un lado con una hermosa vista al mar, una pintura con los mismos tonos que la otra pintura de la sala, tenía también un mueble que sostenía otra pantalla plana, al lado derecho de la habitación estaban 2 grandes puertas de madera lisa obscura la cual Alinee las abrió y nos mostro un gigantesco armario en el que hasta podías caminar adentro y por ultimo nos enseño la ultima puerta de esa gran habitación que consistía en un enorme baño.

Cuando nuestra amiga nos hizo pasar no lo podíamos creer, ¿Quién tiene un baño tan grande!

El piso del baño era como el de la sala. Tenía una enorme bañera color arena que según Alinee era de burbujas, la pared era de pequeños azulejos como el de la pared de la cocina, en esa misma pared a un costado de la bañera se ubicaba un gran espejo que casi llegaba al techo, debajo de esta estaba una barra de color arena y los cajones de abajo del mismo tono café, este mueble tenía un lindo lavamanos cuadrado de mármol blanco. Frente al gran espejo se encontraba una regadera grande donde en vez de cortina que lo cubría oh puertas deslizables de vidrio blanco este era cristal de vidrio el cual se empañaba cuando el agua caliente salía y por ultimo en un cuarto un poco más escondido se encontraba el escusado.

Despues de mostrarnos aquella lujosa habitación salimos al living y entramos a otra puerta que estaba al lado derecho de la cocina.

Esta habitación también era grande pero no tanto como la anterior, su piso era de madera, en medio del cuarto estaba una cama de dos plazas y media con un lindo cobertor café chocolate al igual que sus almohadas, su cabecera era de madera obscura al igual que las dos pequeñas mesas de noche parecidas a las de la habitación principal-exceptuando la tipo cabecera que tenían las anteriores-y también estas mesitas tenían lámparas simples blancas y en una un teléfono inalámbrico. Arriba de la cabecera de la cama tenía un lindo cuadro de una flor rosa, enfrente de la cama estaba un mueble café parecido a las mesas de noche, en esta estaba otra pantalla plana.

Esta habitación también tenía un armario enorme y un gran espejo en una de las puertas, este cuarto no tenía un baño pero tenía un ventanal enorme deslizable a un costado de la cama donde tenías acceso al enorme balcón.

La ultima habitación no era tan diferente, tenía el mismo edredón café chocolate pero estaba con diferente acomodado. Tenía las mismas mesas, una televisión igual, las mismas lámparas, el teléfono de casa, piso de madera, una linda cabecera de piel negra, los cuadros arriba de la cama eran 3 pequeños cuadros, no tenia baño propio sino que este se ubicaba en el pasillo y al igual que la habitación anterior tenía un gran ventanal deslizable donde podías pasar a la enorme terraza.

La ultima habitación que nos mostro mi amiga Alinee fue el baño de pasillo y a decir verdad era muy grande y lindo. Tenía un gran espejo en una de las paredes blancas, en la parte de abajo era un mueble parecido al del baño más grande, al lado de este estaba el retrete y cerca de este una gran regadera parecida al del primer baño.

Despues de ese pequeño _tour_ por las habitaciones del hermoso apartamento nos reunimos nuevamente en el living de este. Todos hablábamos de lo hermoso que estaba hasta que Alinee nos llamo la atención, quedamos en silencio y la miramos.

-Chicos, como verán solo son 3 habitaciones así que tendremos que compartirla con alguien-las chicas asentimos con la cabeza y mis dos amigos pusieron cara de haber visto un fantasma. Alinee simplemente se rio pero siguió hablando-Bueno, si no les importa creo que podría arreglar un poquito eso, Kathleen y April en una habitación-la madre de April y April asintieron-Jake y Stephen quizás puedan compartir una habitación juntos…-mis amigos la vieron como si tuviera tres cabezas pero al fin de cuentas asintieron a regañadientes-Bells…creo y si no te molesta los tres podemos dormir en la habitación principal...la cama es la más grande…-se veía dudosa pero, ¿Qué va? Ella se había convertido en una gran amiga para todos así que simplemente dije que sí.

Ya todos con sus habitaciones comenzamos a desempacar, todos teníamos maletas repletas pues serian varios días, nos las arreglamos cada uno y en 2 horas y media todos estuvimos con las cosas guardadas.

-Estoy agotada!-murmuro April antes de dejarse caer en el sofá junto a Anthony que le miraba sin expresión en su pequeño rostro. April levanto su delgado brazo y Anthony le abrazo por si cintura, ella dijo caer su brazo atrás de la pequeña espalda de mi hijo. Sonreí.

Todos quedamos en silencio en el living por buen rato hasta que Stephen se levanto y dijo:

-Vamos a la playa-animo. Todos le miramos, la oferta sonaba tentadora pero, vamos! Para eso vinimos a Florida!

-Vamos!-le secunde con emoción mi hijo levanto su pequeño rostro del regazo de April y en sus ojos esmeraldas decía lo mismo que nosotros…

Minutos después de lograr hacer recapacitar a todos nos fuimos a cambiar por un traje para el agua. Primero busque el de mi hijo que era un simple short _moderno_ de los que llegan un poco más debajo de las rodillas, este era rojo con blanco y letras negras, lo vestí rápido y después me cambie yo por uno de los nuevos bikinis que tenia, este era el azul con grandes puntos blancos. Luego de estar lista Salí del baño y vi que Alinee ya estaba lista con su bikini blanco con rayas horizontales negras. Las dos nos pusimos un corto y ligero vestido de playa que también compramos ayer, estos eran casi transparentes y eran parecidos a los de las chicas que había visto en las calles así que no me sentiría tan _'desnuda_' aquí en la playa.

Cuando sacamos las sandalias, unas toallas para secarnos después, unos lentes para el sol y varias cosas que suponíamos que íbamos a ocupar salimos al living. Los demás chicos ya estaban listos, Stephen y Jacob vestían un traje para el agua parecido al de mi hijo, bajo el ligero vestido de playa de April se le veía su bikini morado sin tirantes con rayas horizontales negras y Kathleen llevaba un vestido no tan corto ni transparente como el nuestro pero dejaba ver parte de sus largas y estilizadas piernas.

Alinee tenía un juego de llaves que suponía serian de uno de los autos que su padre nos presto. Despues de meter lo que fuéramos a ocupar para la tarde en la playa en unos morrales salimos todos al pasillo, mi amiga puso llave en la puerta del apartamento y los 7 nos metimos en el espacioso ascensor. April jugaba con el pelo cobrizo/chocolate de mi hijo, Alinee y Kathleen charlaban de algo, los chicos parecían discutir entre cuchicheos y yo solamente los miraba divertida. Las grandes puertas del ascensor se abrieron junto con un toque de campanita indicando que habíamos llegado al vestíbulo del lugar, todos salimos de la cabina y nos dirigimos a una puerta donde decía arriba de esta 'Estacionamiento' con letras grandes, un guardia que se encontraba hay custodiando la puerta nos detuvo y nos pidió identificación, mi amiga Alinee saco lo que se suponía que era la identificación del lugar;

-Soy Alinee Baker y ellos son mis amigos…-dijo con una mirada seria que era nada frecuente en ella. La persona de seguridad aparentemente se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido, asintió varias veces y nos abrió la gran puerta que conducía a un tipo subterráneo. En este estaban varios autos y todos se veían caros y de lujo.

Caminamos un poco más por el amplio estacionamiento y nos detuvimos al lado de una camioneta muy linda roja. Los chicos y nosotras le dimos una estupenda aprobación a la camioneta, subimos todas las cosas al maletero y después nos acomodamos dentro.

El camino fue corto, Alinee era la que manejaba y ella estaba concentrada en lo que hacía pero aun así se reía de las ocurrencias de Stephen o Jacob. Kathleen tenía en sus piernas a Anthony que se la pasaba preguntando muchas cosas, eso me hacia sonreír pues mi hijo ya estaba creciendo y estaba por entrar en la etapa _'del porque_'. Stephen y April se la pasaban peleando lo que hacía que todos riéramos, eran tan infantiles. Jacob y yo asíamos caras graciosas por el espejo retrovisor causando que tanto como Jake, Alinee y yo riéramos, Anthony y Kathleen se unieran a nosotros.

Alinee aparco en un estacionamiento publico que se encontraba a menos de 100 metros de la costa. Mi hijo, Jake y Stephen dieron un grito de jubilo al ver el mar celeste tan cerca de nosotros. Mis 2 mejores amigos nos ayudaron con las mochilas donde teníamos unas cosas que ocuparíamos en nuestras horas aquí.

Las mujeres teníamos ya puestas nuestras lentes para el sol al igual que los 2 muchachos y Anthony como no le gustaba mucho usar lentes para el sol tenía una gorra que le cubrían sus ojos esmeraldas.

Hicimos nuestro corto camino hacia un buen lugar donde ponernos, los chicos bajaron los morrales y nosotras sacamos nuestras toallas para luego tenderlas en la arena. Todos nos quitamos las sandalias y sentimos la cálida y suave arena, mi hijo se veía de lo más feliz y eso me hizo sentir una alegría inmensa en mi pecho. Luego sacamos los protectores solares para no quemarnos con los rayos del sol que azotaban un poco fuerte.

-Anthony, ven te voy a poner un poco de protector…-le llame a mi hijo quien mi miro con sus bracitos cruzados y un puchero en la cara pero a fin de cuentas se acerco a mí. Le quite la camisita que tenia, puse un poco de la crema pastosa blanca en mis manos y se lo puse en todo su cuerpo o al menos donde el sol tenía acceso a su blanca piel.

Despues de acabar de ponerle a mi hijo le pase el protector a April quien me pedía. Me levante de la toalla que había colocado ya debajo de mí.

April se levanto su vestido y dejo ver el lindo bikini que ella traía puesto. Le devolví la sonrisa que me dio y me di la vuelta para cuidar a mi hijo en lo que yo estaba lista para acompañarlo a donde quisiera jugar. Mis dos mejores amigos estaban sentados en la arena junto con Anthony, Stephen estaba al parecer respondiendo algunas de las curiosidades de mi hijo y Jacob que se encontraba a un lado de Steph, tenía un rostro que era todo un poema. Jake y Steph estaban con la vista hacia al mar y casi frente de ellos estábamos las mujeres, Jake al parecer no podía dejar de ver o más bien comerse a la menor de los Clayton que era la única que se había quitado el vestido.

-…ma' ayúdame a ponerme protector en la espalda, por favor.-le escuche a April. Suspire y me volví a dar la vuelta para estar con las chicas. Kathleen ayudo a su hija y le cubrió la espalda con esa crema que su piel absorbió y solo le dio un toque de brillo a su blanca piel.

Kathleen después de ayudar a su hija se sentó en la toalla que tenia a sus pies y observo el hermoso paisaje que teníamos en frente.

Mi rubia amiga termino de ponerse protector a sus largas piernas y luego me lo paso a mí. Ahora fue mi turno de quitarme el vestido y di a relucir mi bikini azul con puntos grandes blancos que solo tenía en la parte de arriba, me puse la crema por los brazos, mi abdomen, el cuello, la nuca y mi cara, pedí ayuda a mis amigas para que me pusieran en la espalda y después termine de ponerme en las piernas. Luego se lo pasamos a mi amiga Alinee a quien ayude a ponerle protector en su espalda.

Cuando nosotras 3 estuvimos listas ya con el protector nos dimos la vuelta donde estaban Jake y Stephen quienes tenían caras de idiotas, Alinee se carcajeo de ellos y April y yo nos unimos a ella.

-Se van a poner protector o se quedaran con las caras de idiotas?-dijo entre risas April. Sus caras se sonrojaron un poco y tomaron el protector que yo les tendía, Alinee tomo de la mano a mi hijo que ya se había levantado de la arena.

-Los esperamos en el agua!-dije mientras caminaba con mis 2 mejores amigas y mi hijo a quien también tomaba de su pequeña manita. Llegamos a donde estaba la arena mojada y el mar hacia su vaivén mojando nuestros pies, respire el aire salado que emanaba el mar y luego baje mi vista a mi hijo que me veía con una gran sonrisa parecida a la de _él._

-Mami, quero entrar al agua-dijo el mirando el hermoso mar. Alinee me dio un asentimiento y ambas caminamos más adentro hasta que el mar le llego a la cintura de mi hijo, me detuve y le dije a mi amiga;

-Entra tu, en un segundo las alcanzo más adentro-le di un pequeña sonrisa y ella asintió y soltó la manita de mi hijo.

-Vamos a jugar, corazón-le dije con voz cariñosa a mi pequeño, él sonrió y empezamos a jugar con el agua del mar.

Me había puesto en cuclillas sobre el lugar donde estábamos y el agua me llegaba al ombligo, Anthony me aventaba agua en el rostro y yo le hacía lo mismo solo que sin mucha fuerza. La risa que mi hijo soltaba cada vez que la aventaba poquita agua a su pequeño rostro era como música para mis oídos.

-Bella, hija, ve a divertirte un poco con los chicos…yo me divertiré y cuidare a Tony-me decía Kathleen mientras caminaba con otro vestido verde oliva holgado pero se apretaban un poco más en sus níveas piernas.

-Wow! Kathleen, te vez hermosa! Si tener 2 hijos me dejara un cuerpo así no cabe dudas que no me arriesgaría!-apremio Alinee que venía atrás de mi. La madre de los Clayton se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias, Alinee pero la verdad el ejercicio ayuda mucho-dijo con unas risitas de por medio.-Bella, yo me quedare con Anthony-decía después caminando más dentro del agua y agarrando una manita de mi hijo. Hice una mueca, no quería que tuviera que cuidar a MI hijo cuando tal vez quería ella descansar un poco.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte dudosa, ella asintió y me regalo una sonrisa maternal.-No será por mucho tiempo, tu también…-me interrumpió.

-Tarda lo que quieres, diviértete!, tener un hijo a tu corta edad no significa que tengas que dejar la diversión para ultimo, cariño.-decía mientras me empujaba un poco más para el mar, Alinee lo noto y le sonrió ampliamente a Kathleen, le dije gracias y me fui jalada por la suave mano de mi castaña amiga.

Así empezamos a jugar, los chicos nos avenaban agua a la cara y nosotras a ellos. Luego jugamos las chicas sobre los hombros de los chicos, teníamos que tirar Stephen y yo a nuestros contrincantes que ahora eran April y Jake. Fue de lo más divertido, al final yo logre tirar a April de los hombros de Jake pero luego con un movimiento Jake tiro de Stephen y ambos caímos causando la risa de mis amigos y hasta Steph y yo reímos por lo ocurrido.

Las horas pasaban volando, después de no sé cuantas horas salimos todos del agua, el sol todavía estaba en el despejado cielo y eso significaba que nos quedarían unas horas más para divertirnos un poco más.

Ahora Kathleen y mi hijo jugaban con nosotros en la suave arena. Las chicas enterrábamos a Jacob y Stephen con ayuda de Kathleen quien se reía de los chicos que eran cubiertos de pies a cabeza por arena.

Todos estallamos en risas menos Stephen quien era cubierto de arena en toda su cabeza por Anthony. Luego de tomarles fotos a mis amigos fue turno de nosotras meternos a la arena y debo decir que había partes donde se colaba y causaba comezón. Mi hijo al igual que con los chicos nos lleno toda la cara de arena. Las horas pasaban y el sol poco a poco iba bajando, ya todos estábamos secos y sin arena en lugares inapropiados, todos mirábamos el hermoso atardecer recostados en la arena.

-Esto es hermoso-murmure. Todos dieron un asentimiento general.

Despues de eso el sol poco a poco se veía escondiéndose atrás del hermoso azul del mar dándole colores diferentes al igual que al cielo y sus propios rayos. Despues de unos minutos la penumbra abarco el que antes era un lindo día soleado, la noche era fresca y nada comparado con el frio pueblo de Forks. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo junto con la gran luna creciente que iluminaba tenuemente a la playa y se reflejaba en el mar como espejo.

Despues de nos sacudimos la arena del pelo y el cuerpo, nos cubrimos con la ropa que teníamos antes de meternos al mar, le puse la camisita a mi hijo y me amarre el pelo en una coleta alta. Recogimos todo lo que habíamos traído esa tarde, las cosas después las metimos a las mochilas y Jake y Stephen las cargaron en su musculosa espalda.

Llegamos a la camioneta de Alinee y subimos las cosas.

-Amigos, no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre-dijo Jake mientras sobaba su estomago.

-Yo igual-secundo April recargándose en la puerta de la camioneta.

-2 a favor! Ganamos!...vamos a comer a algún lugar.-Festejo Jake causando las risas de todos.

-Vamos a comer a mariscos!-dijo con felicidad Alinee. Todos le miramos raro, ¿Mariscos? Pero yo apenas y les había escuchado!-Vamos amigos, ¿Nunca en su vida han comido mariscos?-dijo sorprendida.

Yo hice una mueca, los Clayton asintieron al igual que Jake.

-Bueno, cenemos unos, por la costa hay muchos locales y conozco uno donde están buenísimos!-dijo feliz de la vida. Caminamos junto a ella quien nos conducía a donde cenaríamos.

Despues de caminar 10 minutos más o menos nos detuvimos en un gran local o más bien restaurant. Nos acercamos a la entrada y fuimos interceptados por una mujer de por lo menos 40 años.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean ustedes, mi nombre es Lucy,-se presento amablemente.-¿Mesa para cuantos?

-7, por favor-dijo Kathleen. La señora agarro varias cartas, otro señor que estaba dentro nos abrió la puerta, después la señora nos guio a una gran mesa que se encontraba hasta el fondo.

-Aquí tienen su carta, en un momento les atenderán un mesero para recibir su orden.-nos dedico otra sonrisa y después se marcho.

Revise la carta junto con mi hijo que estaba sentado a un lado mío. Las comidas que servían eran muchas que no sabía por cual decidirme. Luego de unos minutos una joven de piel morena se presento como Emily y seria nuestra mesera esa noche.

-¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?-pregunto con una sonrisa y un cuadernillo con una pluma en sus manos.

-Yo quiero…coctel de camarones con pulpo.-le dijo April a la muchacha lo cual esta escribió en su libretita.

-Yo un poco de paella-dijo Kathleen mirando aun su carta.

-Camarones con coco, por favor-dijo amable Stephen, ¿Camarones y coco! Eso no sonaba bien!

-Ostiones en su concha-dijo después Alinee. Emily me miro interrogante.

-Yo…tostadas de marlín-dije insegura.

-Muy buena elección-apremio Emily quien escribía la orden.-¿Y tu pequeño?-pregunto con cariño.

-Para él un poco de coctel de camarón-conteste.

Ella antes de recoger las cartas nos pregunto;

-Y de beber?-

Todos pedimos agua de distintas frutas. Emily escribió todo y recogió las cartas para luego irse.

En un corto lapso de tiempo platicamos sobre cosas triviales y de cómo la pasamos hoy en el mar. Kathleen dijo que mañana iríamos al centro comercial a comprar algo de comida para los días que nos quedaríamos aquí que no eran muchos. Las chicas decían que teníamos que comprar ropa y visitar el centro, yo no puse objeción a lo de visitar el centro de aquí pero puse un poco de objeción con la ropa a lo que después desistí a regaña dientes.

Despues de la pequeña discusión con las chicas lo cual causo gracia a los otros presentes en la mesa, la comida llego. Plato por plato, las comidas se veían exquisitas lo que ocasiono que se me causara más hambre de la que tenía, Emily llego con la demás comida y me paso mi plato y las tostadas no se veían mal.

Como mi hijo cando comía a veces se manchaba toda su ropita yo le ayudaba a comer. El coctel sabia riquísimo y a mi hijo le encanto, las tostadas de marlín también y aunque yo no era fanática a lo picante en esta comida sabia riquísimo.

Despues de la exquisita cena quede satisfecha al igual que las demás chicas pero mis amigos no, así que pidieron una rebanada considerable de pastel de chocolate y nos dieron a probar, mi hijo también quiso así que también encargamos para él.

La cena dio fin como a las 10 de la noche y Anthony ya tenía sueño así que nos encaminamos a la camioneta y nos marchamos al lujoso apartamento. Al llegar los chicos bajaron las cosas y nos subimos al elevador, este al llegar a nuestro piso caminamos hasta la puerta del apartamento y Alinee la abrió.

-Voy a acostar a Anthony.-avise a mis amigos quienes se sentaban en la sala y encendían el televisor.

Entre al cuarto principal, saque un pijama limpio del closet y se la puse. Alinee me paso una manta del closet y cubrí a mi hijo con ella, me quede al menos 5 minutos con él hasta que el sueño se apodero de él.

Suspire sin ganas.

_¿Cómo sería mi vida con Edward a mi lado? _Pensé por millonésima vez desde que él me dejo. Mi corazón se encogió en ese instante y lagrimas se juntaban en mis ojos, parpadee varias veces y las lagrimas regresaron de donde vinieron.

-Te amo Edward…-murmure bajito.

Volví a suspirar y me levante lentamente de la gran cama, me acerque a mi pequeño y le di un suave beso en la frente…como Edward hacia conmigo tiempo atrás.

-Ojala tu padre estuviera aquí…-susurre sabiendo que mi pequeño no me escucharía. Me enderece y Salí da la habitación apagando la luz de esta y tratado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Mis amigos estaban desparramados en el sofá de piel blanca y veían entretenidamente Mtv. Me acerque a ellos y me senté en un hueco entre Jake y Stephen, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Stephen y cerré los ojos quedando en algún punto de la noche dormida.

-Bells…-una voz me llamo atrayéndome de nuevo a la realidad, era Stephen. Me talle los ojos y vi que en la sala solamente quedaba Alinee quien estaba dormida, Stephen quien me despertaba y yo.

Luego de despertarme y despertar a Alinee ambas nos fuimos a la habitación donde ambas compartiríamos. Agarre un conjunto de ropa interior, mi pijama de verano, un cepillo de dientes, un peine y me metí al baño. Me quite el bikini azul que ya estaba seco pero con arena de mar dentro, me puse mi ropa interior, mi blusa de tirantes azul oscuro y un short corto que hacia el conjunto. Cepille mi enredado pelo y lo sujete en una coleta guanga.

Salí del enorme baño y Alinee entro después, tome una manta que mi amiga había dejado hay, me acurruque al lado de mi hijo que se encontraba dormido en medio de la enorme cama.

_-Edward, sabes que yo no bailo!-me queje mientras me era jalada por mi hombre perfecto hacia la pista de baile del instituto._

_-Amor, sabes que yo te guio-comento suavemente mientras ubicaba él mis manos atrás de su nuca y sus manos a mis costados._

_Suspire, a este hombre no le podía negar nada. Me regalo una enorme sonrisa al ver que me rendí, luego empezó a moverse al ritmo de la lenta canción que sonaba al fondo…_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y mi aire se llenó de su aroma varonil y dulzón que me hacía desmayar. _

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid…_

_Lagrimas poco a poco se apoderaban de mis ojos, el pasado que tuvimos antes ya no importaba, el corazón roto al igual que las promesas no cumplidas estaban olvidadas, mares de lágrimas que brotaron alguna vez de mis ojos ya estaban secos…ya nada importaba. _

_lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with…_

_Solo Edward, nuestro hijo y yo éramos la combinación perfecta…no importaba más. _

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid…_

_La canción que sonaba desde el principio del baile hicieron más aguados mis ojos y muchos más recuerdos pasaron en 'Flash Back' por mi mente. Lagrimas traicioneras lograron escapar de donde que acumularon, abrace más a Edward quien hizo lo mismo conmigo._

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_Over the same damn thing…_

_-Te amo, Edward.-murmure contra su pecho con voz ahogada y rota. Él me apretujo más contra su pecho pero no le sentía lo suficientemente cerca…_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid…_

_-Y yo a ti, Bella…-murmuro contra mi pelo…_

_Because of you, Because of you…_

_**Les gusto? Lo odiaroon! D: aganme feliz y diganmee! X.x'**_

_**No se cuanto tiempo estare fuera D: pero espero este capi les guste! :D jaam' ya sabeen aganme feliz y dejen comentarios *w* aaws'**_

_**Bueno niñas gracias por las que ya tiempo leyéndome y por las nuevas que apenas conocen el fic! Espero les guste yy no aguante la tentación y ya escribi 2 fic's más XD uno prometo no ser tan largo yy el otro pues más o menos!**_

_**Nos leemos! :D**_

_**-ChocoMonsteer'(:**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hola Gentee!**_

_**PERDOOON! Encerio! D: Aparte de que no les cumpli la promesa de comenzar otro fic al termino de este 8) y de decir que no tengo ideas para mi fic (xD es cierto) tardo casi un mes sin actualizar! **_

_**Dioos! Se que me querrán linchar pero es que la escuela me absorbe y asim u_u'**_

_**Pero les dejo este nuevo cap. Que en mi opinión estuvo de Laa Vee*** D: F** no me gusto nada D: lo hice con monotonía -.-* me qedo feo y malo -.- pero para que vean qe soy 'buena' se los dejo! Obbs no, no, no qe horror de mi parte u_u supeer Ca**do el cap y me tardo mucho en actualizaar**_

_**En fin…**_

_**Espero que mis lectoras después de leer el Cap. Súper larguisisisimo que nunca había escrito pasen a leer mi nuevo Fic *-*'**_

_**Nos leemos abajo(:**_

_**-Chocomonsteer'(: **_

Me levanté acostumbrada a mi horario de instituto, mire a mi alrededor y encontré a Alinee aun profundamente dormida abrazando a mi hijo. Sonreí, ambos se veían tiernos.

Con todo el cuidado y la paciencia que tuve baje de la enorme cama eh hice mi camino a la ducha con una toalla mi la ropa que me iba a poner que era un short blanco con una camisa ligera azul rey. Puse el agua a punto medio y el vapor bloqueo la vista se tenía afuera de la regadera que era de cristal.

El radio sonaba suave afuera de la regadera pues lo había prendido como ya era de costumbre en mí. Comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba del radio

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do…_

Obviamente la reconocí de inmediato y seguí cantándola.

Después de una relajante ducha, Salí de esta y me puse toda mi ropa que llevaba conmigo, cepille mi largo pelo y me lave los dientes. Al salir del baño vi que Alinee seguía dormida, intente no hacer tanto ruido al tomar unas sandalias azules del ropero y Salí no tratando de hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Ya en el living me encontré con April y Kathleen ya bañadas y vestidas en la sala. Ambas levantaron sus rostros y me sonrieron, April me invito a sentarme en el sofá junto a ella.

-No hay nada en el refrié-se quejó mi rubia amiga después de que regresara de revisarlo.

-Tendremos que ir entonces-propuso Kathleen. Ambas asentimos.

-Pero son las 8:30, ¿Creen que este abierto el centro comercial?-pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio.

-See…-respondió April viendo las noticias en el gran televisor.-Vamos a despertar a los demás.-dijo ella levantándose del sofá de piel y Kathleen y yo la imitamos.

Vi a April y a Kathleen desaparecer por la habitación donde dormían los chicos y después yo me adentre a donde seguía dormida Alinee y mi hijo.

-Al…-susurre suave mientras le daba un suave empujón a su hombro, lo cual no recibí respuesta.-Alinee-sin respuesta aun. Bufe sonoramente por la nariz.-Alinee!-le dije fuerte y por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Umm?-dijo Alinee tallándose los ojos, me miro con el ceño fruncido aparentemente enojada.-5 minuticos más, Bells.-gruño mientras enterraba su rostro en el pelo cobrizo de mi hijo.

Me acerque a mi amiga y le susurre en su oído;

-Iremos al centro comercial, ¿No quieres ir?-y con eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos y salto de la cama hacia el armario, agarro sus cosas y se metió al baño sin siquiera mirarme.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentada a un lado de Anthony acariciándole su rebelde cabello cobrizo le desperté y a diferencia de mi amiga Alinee no fue difícil.

Luego de unos minutos mi amiga salió del baño ya vestida con un short corto rojo fuego, una blusa blanca, un suéter delgado azul y unas sandalias parecidas a las mías.

-Te vez bien…-le dije mientras cargaba en mis brazos a mi hijo que estaba medio dormido. Ella me sonrio.

-Igual tú, Bells, el azul te queda muy bien.-dijo mientras se maquillaba un poco en su espejo de mano.

-Oye, crees que pueda bañar a Anthony en la bañera?-pregunte indecisa.

-Claro! Ya la preparo-dijo alegremente mientras iba al baño y yo le seguía. Lleno la bañera con agua tibia y me explico cada cosa que necesitaba saber, se levantó y antes de salir me dijo.

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estaré afuera.-me sonrió y se salió.

Sumergí a mi hijo en la bañera y empezó a bañarlo mientras él jugaba con el agua de esta. No tarde mucho en asearlo, quite el tapón de la bañera y el agua se fue rápidamente, levante a Anthony que estaba sentado y lo enrolle en una toalla, le seque rápido y lo levante en mis brazos aun en la toalla, después me dirigí a la habitación que se encontraba vacía. Lo senté en la gran cama y me dirigí al enorme guarda ropa y tome un conjunto ligero para Anthony, le vestí rápido, luego le ayude a lavarse sus dientitos y ya luego de estar listos salimos al living.

Hay en la sala ya estaban todos menos Jake que no sé dónde estaba. Stephen ya estaba presentable y veía el televisor junto con las demás, Anthony fue corriendo hacia donde esta Kathleen quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y un par de halagos de lo bien que se veía y el sonrojo normal se propago por sus grandes mejillas.

Luego de sentarme junto a April esperamos a que Jake al parecer terminara de alistarse para salir todos a comprar cosas que necesitábamos. No duro mucho cuando mi corpulento amigo saliera de una de la habitación ya lista con unos shorts de mezclilla azul desgastado hasta las rodillas y una camisa gris y unos converse negros desgastados.

Todos después de un coro de 'Buenos días' nos encaminamos como ayer al aparcamiento del edificio. Un guardia distinto nos intercepto como el que nos hizo ayer y Alinee con la misma rutina hizo que nos dejara pasar sin ninguna queja más. Todos subimos a la gran camioneta roja y dio marcha mi castaña amiga a lo que supuse seria el centro comercial. Alinee aparco en el casi lleno aparcamiento de este, ¿Tan lleno a esta hora?

Todos bajamos del Jeep y caminamos hasta las puertas eléctricas.

-Bien…vamos a comprar algo de comida, me muero de hambre-dijo Jacob con un puchero y ojos de borreguito. Puse mis ojos en blanco ante su actitud tan infantil.

-Jake, tranquilo-se mofo April. Le mire y no sé si fui la única o no, pero tanto en su voz aun en burlándose de él y en sus ojos azules mostraron amor y dulzura.

_¿Por qué April nunca me dijo sus sentimientos hacia Jacob? _Pensé desanimada.

Yo le tenía tanta confianza tanto a ella como a Kathleen y Stephen, ¿Le daría alguna razón por la cual ella no me dijera?

Fui sacada bruscamente de mis pensamientos por una cálida y pequeña mano envuelta en mi muñeca. Estaba aturdida pero segundos después vi que era Alinee quien me arrastraba hacia una tienda de ropa…

_Dios, no!_ Pensé asustada.

Este día será más largo de lo que pensaba…

**3 horas después…**

Habíamos pasado 3 malditas horas de tienda en tienda comprando tanta ropa que casi podía ponerme un conjunto cada día sin repetir ni una sola prenda por casi 3 meces.

Los chicos morían literalmente de hambre y estaban notablemente enojados con nosotras pues ellos cargaban la mayoría de las múltiples bolsas que traíamos.

-Dios, chica, hay gente que también vienen a comprar ropa y ustedes no pueden quitarles ese privilegio comprando la mayoría de las tiendas!-exploto Jake exasperado al igual que Stephen.

-Si amigas, ya tenemos suficiente ropa como para montar nuestro propio local!-secunde a mis amigos quien estallaron a carcajadas por mi comentario.

-Está bien-se rindieron mis amigas. Dejamos todas las bolsas en la enorme cajuela y entramos otra vez al centro comercial para ahora si hacer lo que debíamos hacer desde temprano.

-Mamá nos espera afuera del _Sam's_-anuncio April y es que desde que las chicas entraron a la primera tienda Kathleen y Anthony se fueron a almorzar pues mi pobre hijo tenía hambre.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia la bodega y nos encontramos con la mayor de los Clayton y mi hijo terminándose una paleta congelada. Todos entramos a la gran bodega con nuestro carrito donde meteríamos las cosas que necesitáramos.

Agarramos pocas cosas en el camino, cuando estuvimos en los congelados Jake y Stephen discutieron si debíamos de llevar carne de hamburguesas o pizza congelada lo cual no hicimos caso provocando su enojo. En fin, compramos suficiente comida para la semana que íbamos a estar aquí en Miami.

Pasamos por la caja y después de unos minutos ya estábamos rumbo a la camioneta del padre de mi castaña amiga. Ya estando arriba pude sentir la sangre correr sin tanto esfuerzo por las venas de mis piernas, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de mi amigo Stephen y el paso su ancho brazo por mis hombros, su fragancia natural de canela invadido mis fosas nasales picándome un poco la nariz y, luego él dio un casto beso en la punta de mi cabeza lo que causo una pequeña sonrisa en mí.

No preste tanta atención en el transcurso del viaje al apartamento, estaba cansada así que simplemente deje vagar mis pensamientos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Cargo un número considerable de las bolsas de ropa y accesorios que compramos en la mañana y como el primer día ocupamos los 2 elevadores.

Entramos al apartamento, mis amigas y los chicos trajeron las bolsas a la habitación principal para luego llenar toda la cama y otras cuantas en el piso. Encendimos la T.V para luego sintonizarla en un canal de música y nos pusimos a sacar todo el contenido de las numerosas bolsas en la cama, cada una empezamos a buscar lo que nos pertenecía a nosotras, a Kathleen quien también le compramos, Jacob, Stephen, Anthony el cual era el más fácil de diferenciar y mi ropa.

Habíamos comprado para nosotras tanta ropa interior hasta vestidos, sandalias y accesorios para el cabello con pretexto de los bailes que April organizaría en los meses que venían.

Después de unas horas revisando y doblando la ropa por montones a quien correspondía procedimos a guardarlos en maletas o en el armario había todavía había cupo.

-Muero de hambre!-bufo Alinee mientras las 3 salíamos de la habitación completamente agotadas tanto por despertarnos temprano como después arreglar las cosas.

Nos acomodamos en el pequeño comedor donde la comida ya estaba servida gracias a Kathleen. Jacob y Stephen parecían discutir nuevamente por quien comía más rápido que el otro, lo cual hacia que nosotras riéramos. La comida paso sin contratiempos, simplemente hablamos de trivialidades, de lo que tal vez haríamos en esta semana y cosas de esas. En fin, Kathleen antes de retirarse de la mesa junto con su plato dio una _grandiosa_ idea de lo que podríamos hacer después de nadar un rato en la gran piscina del edificio.

Las chicas aceptaron más que encantadas, los chicos simplemente asintieron, Anthony se puso contento porque _la tía_ Kathleen y él comerían helado y yo simplemente no supe que decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba poniéndole protector solar en el cuerpo de mi hijo junto con sus flotadores de brazos, terminando de alistarlo Stephen se lo llevo con él hacia la piscina. Me puse protector hasta donde pude menos la espalda pues siempre necesitaba ayuda para esta.

-¿Te ayudo, Bells?-pregunto mi robusto amigo Jacob quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Le mire con el ceño fruncido y con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en mis labios. Le tendí el frasco donde estaba la crema espesa, se puso un poco en las manos y se ubicó atrás de mí. Levante mi cabello para que no se pegara con la crema que ahora Jake me ponía en la espalda, de reojo vi que April miraba hacia donde estábamos mientras funcia el entre cejo y sus lindos ojos celestes miraban tristes.

-Y bien, ¿Ya tienes pensado que darle a April para su cumpleaños?-pregunte cuando me entrego el bote blanco. Tenía que darme una idea para darle el regalo a mi amiga antes del martes.

-Supongo-contesto mientras se encogía de hombros-¿Y tú?-pregunto después de unos segundos.

-Creo-murmure. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, no era incomodo pero igualmente era silencio. Me tendió la mano y le mire sin comprender, le vi rodar los ojos y tomo rápidamente me muñeca, tomo rápidamente el control de mi cuerpo y me cargo como un saco de papas en su hombro, luego lo último que vi fue el rostro sonriente de Jacob, las risas de mis amigos y hasta de mi hijo y por último el sonido de mi caer en la cálida agua de la piscina.

Saque rápidamente mi cabeza del agua en busca de aire, con mis manos quite mi pelo mojado de mi cara, me talle los ojos y busque a Jacob con la mirada y él cual seguía donde lo vi instantes atrás.

-Tú, Jacob Black!-le grite apuntándole con el dedo, la sonrisa de suficiencia y diversión se borró instantáneamente al escuchar el tono de mi voz amenazándolo-Esto merecerá venganza!-dije mientras me volvía a agachar en el agua y comenzaba a nadar un poco.

No estaba enojado con mi casi hermano, simplemente era diversión y le seguía el juego.

Todos seguimos divirtiéndonos un rato hasta que dieron las 6 y era hora de jugar a la _Barbie-Bella_ por un rato para después salir a una disco popular que Alinee nombro justo después de la propuesta de Kathleen.

Todas nos aseamos con un regaderazo rápido, yo fui la primera no por decisión si no obligada por dos pequeños monstruitos. Me fui levemente obligada a ponerme un vestido la verdad muy lindo con estampado de cebra, era corto, sin tiras y me llegaba justo 2 centímetros más o menos arriba del medio muslo. Con mi cabello no hicieron tanto esfuerzo pues este se había secado formando suaves ondas cayendo por mi espalda. Mi maquillaje fue leve a mi petición, sombras un poco obscuras, rímel, un poco de polvo, labial y un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. Para mi suerte las chicas me dieron a escoger entre 3 tipos de zapatos de tacón, escogí unos de tacón de 5 cm negros en punta, eran lindos y no me era tan difícil caminar en ellos.

Luego siguieron mis amigas, Alinee se puso un vestido suelto azul cielo el cual se movía al caminar y esas cosas, dejo su cabello natural en ondas sobre su espalda y un poco de su copete recto sobre su frente. Su maquillaje era igual de poco que el mío y sus zapatos eran de tacón alto azul un tanto obscuro de correa alrededor de su tobillo y tenía piedritas color durazno sobre de este. April tenía un vestido sin tiras negro con pequeñas motas blancas de estampado y se ajustaba a sus pequeñas curvas, tenía un listón morado alrededor de su cintura. Su hermoso cabello rubio lo enchino un poco más esponjándolo, su maquillaje era un poco más cargado en las pestañas, tenía poca sombra y un labial un poco rosa. Sus zapatos al igual que el de nosotras era de tacón alto negro.

Las 3 estábamos listas, así que salimos para encontrarnos a los chicos ya listos, se encontraban en la sala viendo un partido que pasaban en la TV. El sonar de nuestros tacones hizo que interrumpieran su concentración y nos miraron, ambos con miradas de aprobación.

Stephen quien se comía literalmente con la mirada a Alinee estaba bastante guapo de por sí. Llevaba unos jeans negros un poco entubados, una camisa de smoking blanca remangada hasta un poco debajo de los codos, sus cabellos rubios estaban despeinados como siempre, encima de la camisa tenía un chaleco sin abrochar negro.

Jacob, por otro lado, también nos miraba con aprobación pero su mirada era dirigida de April a Alinee. Mi amigo vestía un jeans desgastado un poco entubado, una camisa de negra en 'V' y un saco igualmente negro sobre de esta.

Después de lo que me parecieron años los chicos se levantaron y así, hicimos marcha hacia la disco. Igual mente el viaje se me hizo muchísimo más largo de lo que quisiese, Alinee conducía y Stephen era el _copiloto _y desde atrás de Alinee podía ver las miradas que le lanzaba mi ruido amigo a Alinee. A mi lado estaba April quien cantaba bajito las canciones que pasaban en el radio del Jeep, al lado de April estaba Jacob que daba hacia la ventana pero él al igual que Stephen miraban a Alinee como si fuera comida y de vez en vez podía ver la cabeza de Jake moverse hacia April quien al parecer no lo notaban.

Me perdí la mayoría del viaje atrapada en la música que sonaba y cuando sentí a Alinee aparcaba en algún lugar desperté de mi ensoñación. Todos bajamos del auto y seguimos a mi castaña amiga, guiáramos en una esquina y hay estaba…Era un enorme y al parecer lujosa disco, vi la interminable fila de personas esperando su hora de entrada. Bufe, quedaríamos toda la noche si queríamos a entrar.

-Alinee, la fila parece no tener fin! Sabes el tiempo que nos tomara entrar!-dijo con voz más aguda April que parecía una niña que le han quitado su muñeca favorita.

Alinee se dio la vuelta y nos mostró unos boletos, tome uno de su mano con el ceño fruncido y lo leí, en letras grandes decía; V.I.P SpaceMiami

-No lo puedo creer!-dije con emoción, ¿Dónde saque eso de mí?

-Vamos chicos, que cada vez más se está llenando…-decía mi amiga que se alejaba con su sutil andar de modelo. Intercambiamos algunas miradas rápidas en los que quedamos y fuimos tras de Alinee.

No paso mucho y entramos a la enorme disco, esta tan llena por doquier, la barra estaba a explotar y el humo que salía de unas máquinas hacían difícil la visibilidad de por sí. Debía admitirlo era grandioso aquel disco, parecía temático, habían tanto chicas como chicos en el techo bailando danza clásica con sus disfraces, en otras partes habían palmeras y al igual habían gente bailando pero con disfraces de animales, en otra parte habían personajes del circo.

La barra que estaba atascada de gente bebiendo y charlando era enorme, estaba adornado con banderas de todos los países del mundo asimilando un _colash. _Cerca de la zona V.I.P estaban unas cabinas donde supuse era donde se manejaba la música y las iluminaciones.

Mi amiga nos condujo a la zona V.I.P y en una mesa libre nos sentamos, ya estando cómodos los chicos fueron por algunas bebidas mientras nosotros charlábamos de cualquier cosa. En ese pequeño momento 3 muchachos se nos acercaron y los 3 no eran feos pero sus miradas hacia un aspecto de temer pues parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de ti.

Ellos se presentaron como Peter un muchacho que parecía tener 25, se le notaban los músculos a través de su camiseta pegada. Un rubio se presentó como James que no paraba de ver a mi amiga April con deseo y su físico era como el de los 2 muchachos. Él último se presentó como David. Todos tenían un acento diferente y obviamente eran mayores que nosotros y antes siquiera de poder sentarse o lo que fuera que querían Jake y Stephen llegaron con los tragos, los chichos le vieron con terror lo cual no comprendí y los 3 se fueron disculpándose.

Después de aquel escena, tomamos los tragos que los chicos trajeron, ninguno tenía planes de emborracharse simplemente queríamos sentir esa pequeña libertad…

Bebimos, contamos anécdotas todos, chistes, estupideces, bailamos, reímos…en fin la noche paso más rápido de lo que quisiera. Ya a las 3:30 de la madrugada empezamos a salir del bar que todavía estaba con la música y las bebidas por todos lados.

Todos teníamos ahora el alcohol un poquito subido pero aun así subimos a la camioneta, Alinee condujo de nuevo un poco más lento que antes por obvias razones. El alcohol empezaba a cobrar factura en mí y la sed como el dolor de cabeza empezó a presentarse en mí.

Todos reíamos como locos en el camino por nada específico ni coherente, April estaba ya bastante cerca de Jacob y él al parecer no dudaba en responder poniendo una mano en su muslo y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Yo me reía de eso yo sola, desvié la mirada al frente y note que Stephen movía su mano hacia el muslo de Alinee, también note como el desconcierto de mi amiga aparecía en su perfecto rostro y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios desaparecía, de un manotazo aparto la mano de mi rubio amigo quien le miro al parecer dolido. Volví a apartar la mirada, recargue mi frente contra la ventanilla de la camioneta y espere la llegada al apartamento.

Me fui despertada por Alinee quien abrió mi puerta, me dio una leve sonrisa la cual correspondí, Salí del Jeep recargada en mi amiga y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el ascensor. En el camino pude notar que Stephen venía con la misma expresión y Jake y April parecían comerse a besos.

_Creo que al fin Jake abrió sus ojos…_pensé feliz pero así como llego se fue, ¿Y si lo olvidan mañana? ¿Y si en verdad Jacob le sigue el juego? Él es el que está más pasado de copas…¿April recordara este momento?

No me seguí pensando pues el ascensor sonó y todos entramos, Alinee oprimió el botón y este subió, empezaba a sentirme agotada y el sueño estaba haciendo estragos en mi sistema. Salimos a trompicones del ascensor y entramos al apartamento, estaba obscuro por lo que supuse que estaría Kathleen ya dormida.

Alinee y yo nos quitamos los tacones y caminamos despacio hacia nuestra habitación, nadie estaba en la cama así que Anthony estaría con la madre de los Clayton.

Estando ya en la habitación avente mis zapatos y me saque el vestido que traía puesto de un tirón y lo avente donde estaban mis zapatos, me acerque a mi ropa por una pijama y agarre la primera que encontré, me la puse con unos cuantos tambaleos pero sin caer al suelo. Entre al baño y me quite todo el maquillaje. Cuando Salí Alinee ya estaba tumbada en la cama con un pijama. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y no vi a nadie en ella, ¿Y April?

Fui al baño y nadie lo ocupaba, fui a la habitación de los chicos quienes interrumpí quitándose su ropa casi como yo lo hice, sonrojada hasta los pies cerré la puerta y fui a donde dormía Kathleen y mi hijo y allí estaba mi amiga frente al espejo quitándose el maquillaje.

-Ven, duerme con nosotras-susurre bajito para no despertar a nadie. Le ayude a quitarse su lindo vestido y a ponerse un pijama de verano. Caminamos a la habitación y ambas nos acostamos ya cayendo rendidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron, el día después de la disco o más bien horas más tarde ese mismo día de la disco todos amanecimos con una leve resaca. April al parecer no recordaba que paso ayer o al menos no en su estado semi consiente. Stephen por otro lado si pareció recordarlo pues cuando vio a Alinee su rostro se descompuso un poco.

Ya era lunes en la tarde y mañana seria la fiesta de April la cual a petición de Kathleen la celebraríamos en el apartamento, nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo y claro, sería una sorpresa para mi amiga.

April, Jacob y Kathleen estaban abajo en la piscina distrayendo a mi rubia amiga para que no levantáramos más sospechas de las que ya había. En el apartamento estaba Stephen, Alinee, Anthony y yo quienes iríamos al centro comercial que no estaba muy lejos de aquí para comprarle el esperado regalo de cumpleaños a April.

-Bien, amigos, tenemos ya la lista de cosas que necesitaremos para mañana así que vallamos rápido por ellas-dijo Alinee apurándonos, cargue a mi hijo en brazos y junto con Stephen salimos del apartamentos un poco apurados pero con cuidado de no ser pillados por mi amiga.

Ya en el que parecía ser desde el principio el living del edificio corrimos rápido a la gran puerta que nos conducía hacia los autos aparcados pues en una puerta situada frente de esta se encontraba la que se dirigía hacia la piscina donde estaban disfrutando April con los demás.

-Sanos y salvos-exclamo con diversión Stephen quien dio un suspiro de gloria al sentarse en uno de los asientos traseros del Jeep rojo de mi amiga Alinee quien ahora lo ponía en marcha.

El corto viaje al enorme centro comercial fue en completo silencio exceptuando la radio que sonaba ligero llenando el ambiente entre nosotros.

-¿Ya sabes lo que le darás a April, Bells?-pregunto Alinee rompiendo el silencio que nos rodeaba justo antes de entrar al gran aparcamiento del centro comercial.

Me lo pensé por un momento, la verdad no tenía tanto dinero para algo que sea la gran cosa para una de mis mejores amigas pero con lo poquito que había ahorrado para su pequeño regalo pensaba sacar provecho y comprarle algo decente.

-Supongo, la otra vez que comimos en el _KFC_ vi cerca de una joyería y estaban en oferta y creo que si tengo suerte todavía este.-decía mientras caminábamos por un concurrido pasillo donde personas entraban y salían de enormes tiendas.

En nuestra pequeña caminata por el gran centro comercial fuimos comprando las cosas que se necesitarían para el siguiente día donde era el cumpleaños de April. Luego de comprar el regalo de Stephen, Kathleen y Jake las cuales eran unas cosas muy lindas fuimos a una repostería muy conocida en la zona, y encargamos el colorido y sabroso pastel que pediríamos para mañana.

-Bien, chicos, vamos por mi regalo y por el de Bells-hablo Alinee después de atravesar las puertas corredizas de la repostería donde segundos atrás era atrapada en un delicioso olor a chocolate y mesas crudas cocinándose.

Caminamos los 4 hacia una tienda de vestidos muy lindos y elegantes. Al estar enfrente de las grandes vitrinas donde eran modeladas unos vestidos de estampado floreados de verano, Alinee se dio media vuelta y nos miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, dio otra mirada rápida a la tienda y luego a nosotros.

-Stephen, ¿Pasaras?-se escuchó como trataba de controlar sus palabras para que no sonaran como si fueran una palabrotas.

Mi rubio amigo la miro sorprendido primero pero luego miro la tienda con cara de sufrimiento y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Nos sentamos enfrente de una banca de madera donde descargamos nuestro pequeño equipaje, Stephen casi suplico con que dejara a mi hijo con él diciendo que no quería que 'Sufriera' con nosotras, su comentario se ganó 2 golpes en la nuca de este y ya después de todo el discurso de mi amigo y el nuestro nos encaminamos al enorme local de baldosas pulidas blancas.

Vagamos por los grandes pasillos hasta que mi amiga encontró el 'Vestido Perfecto' según ella. Era de un rojo fuego extravagante, era de tiritas, su escote era pronunciado, abrazaba las falsas curvas del maniquí blanco donde estaba puesto, llegaba hasta los tobillos un poco más suelto que arriba y según Alinee le iba a quedar perfecto a mi amiga.

Después de comprar el vestido prácticamente fuimos corriendo a la joyería pues ya era tarde como aparentar ir solo a comprar 3 cosas al súper.

Encontramos la joyería no muy lejos del otro local y para mi suerte todavía se anunciaban los descuentos en la tienda asiéndola ver

Por suerte mía las rebajas seguían aun, entre muy abochornada dentro del local llevándome miradas preocupadas y sospechosas de las trabajadoras de la joyería.

Camine unos segundos hasta que unas arracadas plateadas con piedrecillas incrustadas en ella llamó mi atención, la señora que atendía esa sección me las mostro diciéndome que las arracadas eran de un buen oro blanco, lo que causo mi sorpresa pues estaba a un bajo costo, después de unos minutos de observación por mi parte y la de Alinee, decidí comprarlas. La señora robusta que nos atendió desde el principio llego unos cuantos minutos con una cajita de terciopelo azul, mi tarjeta y una pluma alegando que tenía que firmar.

Luego de aquel pequeño contratiempo salimos de la joyería todavía más apresurados que antes de llegar. Pasamos por los concurridos pasillos del centro comercial y como pudimos llegamos a las escaleras eléctricas que bajaban al enorme aparcamiento.

Ya estando los 4 en el _Jeep_ de Alinee, condujo hasta el lujoso edificio donde nos encontrábamos _hospedados._ Las bolsas de regalos y las cosas que compramos para April las tratamos de esconder lo mejor posible y deshacernos de cualquier rastro de evidencia de estas.

Probablemente este no sería el mejor cumpleaños de April pero estaría rodeada por gente que le ama…Eso vale más, ¿No?

_**Les gusto! Les Gusto! D:**_

_**Diganmee, por favor '**_

_**Obbs esqee Aggh ya no tengo nada de inspiración para el fic bueno si..pero no…me refiero a que ya tengo ideas para el final, el baile, la fiesta de April y asim…pero el problema esqe no se que poner entre esas cosas -.-***_

_**Obbs….espero sus comentarios, de todo tipo menos amenazas de muerte 8)**_

_**Por sierto, ya actualice mi perfil ;)' dense una vuelta –Okya- son las imágenes de mi nuevo fic *o*'**_

_**Bueno, bno, xD ya no s qe decir…**_

_**Byee. Los quiere…**_

_**-Chocomonsteer'(:**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Lo siento!**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero ya el día no me rinde S: Ps saliendo de la secu voy a entrenar y llego a las 8 D: tengo 2 horas para hacer toda mi tarea y así poder bañarme y dormir temprano…y ps solamente me alcanza el tiempo para escribir el fic y no subirlo u_u***_

_**Obbs…enserio chicas…. Perdónenme por tardar tanto pero pff…ya no me alcanza tanto el tiempo como antes D:**_

_**Pero bueno! Al fin actualice con un capi exageradamente LARGOO O.O' espero que les guste! Recuerden las imágenes en Perfil(:'**_

_**Solo falta un Cap para terminar U_U (Lo más seguro)**_

_**Y ps perdón por hacer esta historia asi bn larga! Pero es mi primer fic! D: No me maten por eso S:**_

_**En fin…nos leemos abajo ^^**_

*Aunque no te pueda ver-Alex Hubago

Era miércoles en la tarde y las felicitaciones masivas de ayer por el cumpleaños de April eran parte ya del tiempo. Todo-al parecer-había salido como lo planeábamos; despertarla con las típicas canciones que se cantaban para celebraciones así, la _mordida _al pastel el cual siendo pequeño quedo aplastado completamente en la cara de mi amiga y los pedazos de este en la cama donde estaba, ganándonos un sermón de limpieza por parte de Kathleen.

Después de eso, los regalos fueron bien recibidos, los abrazos, los besos, más felicitaciones y algunas anécdotas fueron agotándonos la hermosa mañana con la que habíamos despertado. Exactamente a las 3 de la tarde nos cambiamos el pijama para ponernos ropa ligera para una fogata que teníamos planeada en la playa en un lugar _privado_.

Al llegar poco a poco fuimos ordenando las cosas entre las incontables risas y tonterías por parte de los chicos. Nadamos un poco, comimos, platicamos o simplemente contemplábamos el maravilloso paisaje que la naturaleza nos brindaba en ese momento, el sol poco a poco fue ocultándose de nosotros dejando al descubierto el esperado atardecer que era más que digno el fotografiar y enmarcar. Luego de esa perfecta fusión del sol naranja y el mar turquesa los chicos montaron todo para formar la fogata donde compartimos uno de los mejores días que recordaría en toda mi vida…

Ya para la madrugada nos retiramos del lugar cerciorándonos de no dejar nada y de apagar correctamente la fogata, para ese entonces mi hijo ya había quedado rendido a los brazos del tentador sentido de inconciencia. Al llegar a nuestro destino fuimos agradecidos por April quien tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus claros ojos turquesa. El momento emotivo fue dispersándose gracias al sueño que reclamaba tomar riendas en nuestro sistema.

La mañana siguiente no fue tan diferente como las demás, no digo que fueran aburridas, sino al contrario eran fabulosas y más cuando eran acompañadas con las relucientes sonrisas de mi hijo.

Al salir de la habitación, Kathleen ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno y April notablemente perdida en su mundo también se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión. Mi hijo fue directo hacia ella sin conocer lo que atontaba a mi amiga de rubia cabellera, él al llegar con ella se sobresaltando pero correspondió a los típicos abrazos que mi hijo siempre le brindaba.

-Buenos días.-Salude a ambas que me correspondieron en _canon._

Cuando Kathleen se negó al querer ayudarle a preparar el desayuno con un suspiro arrastre mis pies como robot al sofá alargado donde se encontraba mi amiga y mi hijo ahora viendo _Bob Esponja_.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunte a mi amiga que ya no tenía el brillo en sus hermosos ojos que le diferenciaba. Ella me miro extrañada pero casi al instante aparto la vista de mí y la dirigió de nuevo al televisor.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?-contesto con voz diferente y con deje de un sentimiento o algo que no diferencie al instante.

Asentí una vez suspicaz para después responderle con un _'igual'._

Sin decir nada más me dedique a ver el T.V sin prestarle atención realmente. Conforme los minutos pasaban cada uno de nuestros amigos fueron despertándose por sí solos haciendo lo mismo que cada mañana;

Desayunar, ver televisión, ducharse y salir a la playa.

En el trascurso de la mañana el comportamiento entre Jacob y April no era el mismo, ella le mandaba miradas que mataban y lo ignoraba a toda costa y no era la única que lo noto pues los demás en la mesa siendo ajenos a lo que paso compartimos miradas significativas…todos menos mi hijo, claro está. En tanto, Jacob también cambio de comportamiento con ella o eso parecía pues trataba de llamar su atención con cualquier cosa para al final quedarse en sus facciones la tristeza y derrota claramente marcadas en su rostro.

Los días pasaron igual hasta completar la primera semana aquí en Miami y según sabíamos todos teníamos que volver a Washington el domingo a más tardar pero tal fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que podíamos quedarnos una semana más aquí en el lujoso apartamento gracias a los padres de Alinee. Todos estábamos agradecidos-al menos yo-no quería volver a regresar a Forks donde toda mi pesadilla-o más bien el mejor día de mi vida-había comenzado…

**April PoV'**

Nuestra estadía en el maravilloso _Miami Beach_ había acabado hoy, que ahora me encontraba en la habitación que había compartido con mamá 2 semanas más o menos.

Estas vacaciones habían sido fascinantes, pasándola no solo con mi pequeña familia de 3, sino con los demás chicos quienes ahora ya pertenecían a esta pequeña familia. También sin lugar a dudas mi cumpleaños número 17 habían sido un el cual estaría en mi mente por lo genial que me había pasado con mi _familia_.

'**Flash Back'**

Ese día me fui levantada con los cantos alegres de todos, hasta Tony, quien le consideraba mi hermanito pequeño. Después de que todos terminaran de cantar me encontré rodeada de muchos pares de brazos a la vez al igual voces cargadas de felicidad y emoción diciéndome en susurros o en voz más alta lo mucho que me querían, así como un _Feliz cumpleaños._ No sé en qué momento exactamente, pero mi hermano Stephen entro a la habitación-donde mi mamá y yo nos quedábamos a dormir-con un pequeño pastel de chocolate en las manos. Sonreí al ver que me conocía tan bien como para acordarse que el chocolate era mi sabor favorito.

Después de que mi hermano entrara por completo en la habitación con el pastel en manos se escuchó el coro de todos diciendo _'Mordida_' Yo obviamente rodé los ojos al ver el comportamiento tan infantil que adoptaron ellos, pero de todos modos hice lo que alababan. El pastel impacto de lleno en todo mi rostro llenándome hasta en la nariz el betún de chocolate, tratando de quitarme un poco de pan de la cara me limpie con la sabana lo cual causo un monologo d limpieza de parte de mi madre.

En fin, después de una espléndida mañana y parte de la tarde nos la pasamos festejándome, los regalos de mi familia-y obviamente innecesarios-no se hicieron esperar, de todos modos los acepte gustosa y a decir verdad todos tenían un buen gusto, Jake con la pulsera de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de lobo con un pequeño corazoncito de diamante incrustado donde debería, Stephen con unos hermosos conjuntos de collar y pulsera de oro blanco con un sencillo y pequeño corazón de diamante, mamá, Alinee y Bella conformando entre las 3 un lindísimo juego de vestido, tacones y joyería, y por ultimo pero obviamente menos importante; Tony, quien me regalo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco el cual su contenido era un anillo que tenía grabado mi nombre…'_April Janet Clayton' _leí claramente en este. Con lágrimas en los ojos por ya tan sentimental y hermoso cumpleaños agradecí de corazón.

Duramos un poco más de tiempo en el apartamento disfrutando al 100 de lo que cada una pasaba al lado de las personas que amábamos. Llegando ya la tarde todos nos apresuramos a cambiarnos por la ropa que usualmente se usaba en un clima como el que se vivía en Florida. Listos todos bajamos al subterráneo a en donde se encontraban varios choches súper lujosos. Después de que manejaran hasta la costa-que se nos hizo costumbre desde ya hace unos días-bajamos de la camioneta, aun no sabía bien que hacíamos en una parte de la costa prácticamente vacía puesto que nunca nos habíamos acercado por aquí.

Los chicos se acercaron a la parte trasera de la camioneta y empezaron a sacar el contenido el cual para mí era desconocido hasta que vi que era comida y otras varias cosas más que me informaban indirectamente que íbamos a pasar una larga tarde aquí. Y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto, después de pasar horas nadando, paseando, riendo o contando anécdotas cómicas que nos había pasado juntos o individuales. Así, con todo eso junto se me hizo nuevamente un día inolvidable pero por si fuera poco cuando el crepúsculo se empezaba a poner la naturaleza nos regaló otra vez la hermosa vista de un atardecer. Luego de eso pensando yo que nos teníamos que levantar de la suave arena los chicos juntaron un poco de leña y prendieron una fogata la cual dejamos prendida entrada la madrugada, sabía que lo bueno dura poco y esto no era la excepción y entre todos menos Tony quien ya se había dormido en brazos de su madre comenzamos a levantar todo tratando de dejar el lugar como lo habíamos encontrado.

El viaje de regreso fue cansado, Alinee quien nuevamente manejaba trataba de manejar sin prisas a causa del sueño que trataba de apoderarse de cada uno como ya lo había hecho en mi pequeño _hermano_ de ojos esmeraldas. Ya dentro del apartamento le agradecí de nuevo a mi familia por todo lo que hicieron ese día por el simple hecho de ser mu cumpleaños. Todos a punto de desmayarse-literalmente-huyeron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto yo que tarde lo necesario en encaminarme hacia el baño del pasillo para darme una rápida ducha para así poder dormir más ligeramente.

Terminando aquel ritual monótono de cada día me cambie por un pijama que consistió en un mini short rosa chicle al igual que la blusa delgada que se ajustaba a mí, dejando ver un poco de la piel de mi abdomen. Me acosté por una media hora en la cama donde yacía mi mamá profundamente dormida, exasperada por esperar aquel sueño que demandaba estar en mi cuerpo horas antes se fuera para no regresar descendí silenciosamente de la cama y salí a la terraza donde me fui abrazada por el cálido aire salado de la madrugada.

Exactamente no supe en que momento me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que me fui traída a la realidad cuando sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro causando en mi la reacción que ya tenía comúnmente cuando una persona quien tenía por completo mi corazón; Jacob Black.

Mi corazón latía como si hubiese corrido un maratón, cerré los ojos rápidamente deleitándome con la mano que quemaba mi piel bajo esta antes de abrirlos nuevamente y encontrarme con los de Jacob mirándome con su característica sonrisa de niño travieso.

-Me asustaste.-dije bajito llevándome una mano al pecho que obviamente mi corazón no estaba exactamente al 1000 por hora por el _susto_.

-Lo siento-murmuro al mismo volumen de voz que yo, evitando claramente despertar a alguien más por nuestras voces. Se acomodó al lado mío, su rostro contemplaba maravillado el obscuro pero aun así hermosos paisaje desde el gran balcón antes de agregar;- Es hermosos, ¿No crees?-murmuro aun mirando el mar.

-Por supuesto-conteste apenas echándole un vistazo al mar para dirigir mi mirada hacia mi adonis que tenía enfrente.

Él antes de apartar los ojos del mar dio un suspiro y me miro haciendo que más de mil mariposas saliesen de algún lugar en mi sistema y se alojaran en mi estómago.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo?-pregunto después de echarle una mirada a la pulsera que me había dado y que no pensaba quitármela para nada del mundo.

-Por supuesto, me encanto. Juro no quitármela nunca.-respondí quedito mientras sentía mi cara más caliente de lo normal. Jake simplemente me dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su vista al mar.

-Aun así no te eh dado el regalo completo…-murmuro sin apartar la vista, yo por mi parte me le quite mirando intrigada por haberse quedado callado.-Espera un momento aquí.-se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde se quedaba a dormir, minutos después salió el con la guitarra de mi hermano y algo metido en el bolcillo de su pijama, me extendió su mano la cual tome causando en mi sistema grandes daños cardiacos.

Me guio hacia la sala por la misma terraza para después llevarme a la puerta de salida del apartamento, yo claramente confundida me pare unos segundos para después seguir mi camino embobada por la pícara sonrisa que él me había regalado.

Ya estando y en el rincón más alejado que daba justamente donde estaba la pared echa de vidrio dejándonos ver parte de la luminosa playa. Ah petición de Jake me senté frente a él quien ya estaba con la guitarra acomodada entre sus piernas. Jacob afino la guitarra antes de comenzar los acordes…

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,_

_yo haré canciones para ver si_

_así consigo acerté sonreír._

_Si lo q quieres es huir, camina, _

_yo haré canciones para ver, _

_si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

_No tengo más motivos para darte _

_que este miedo que me dá, _

_el no volver a verte, nunca más..._

Comenzó a cantar con voz afinada y dulce atrapándome completamente entre los decididos acordes que tocaban sus largos dedos sobre las cuerdas…

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, _

_hoy te echo de menos..._

Bien sabía que la canción llevaba unos segundos pero para mí era como si hubieran pasado horas, estaba tan absorbida en las notas que ya las sentía mías…de los dos.

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber _

_amiga estés donde estés _

_que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, _

_y si te sientes sola háblame, _

_que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._

_aunque no te pueda ver..._

Con esa sola estrofa hizo que todas las ilusiones que yo misma me había construido a base de todos los bellos detalles que él me dio inocentemente se vinieran abajo como la torre de un _'Jenga'_. No aguante más y las lágrimas que eran antes de felicidad y emoción se convirtieran en lágrimas de dolor puro.

_De tantas cosas que perdí _

_diría que sólo guardo lo que fue _

_mágico tiempo que nació en abril._

_Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan _

_y se hacen parte de mi ser _

_y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti..._

_No tengo más motivos _

_para darte que esta fría soledad, _

_que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

Jacob obviamente se percató de la presencia de mis lágrimas, me dio una mirada rápida pero aun así siguió tocando aquella canción que se había vuelto tortuosa cada vez más mientras le escuchaba…

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento _

_hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacer saber _

_amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento _

_yo te lo daré..._

Y nuevamente el párrafo de la canción que me había provocado llorar un rio completo en menos de un segundo se volvió a escuchar causando que mis sollozos se agravaran silenciosamente haciendo que las miradas cargadas de preocupación por parte de Jake siguieran dirigiéndose a mí.

_Y si te sientes sola hablarme, _

_que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._

_aunque no te pueda ver..._

Los acordes siguieron su marcha pero cada vez más tenue hasta llegar al silencio el cual esperaba con ansias. Jacob me miro con una mirada llena de un _no sé qué_ el cual me causo sudar frio sobre mi nuca.

-April, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con notoria preocupación cargada en su ahora agridulce voz.

Sin voz para contestar una simple pregunta para cualquier otro, simplemente asentí mientras las lágrimas se adueñaban por completo de mí. Jacob, suspicaz no insistió más cosa que mi corazón y yo agradecimos internamente. Mi _amigo_ con sus pulgares enjuago mis gruesas lágrimas causando estragos en mis mejillas.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, para eso estamos los amigos-susurro confidente. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cuánto daño me hacía al pronunciar esa maldita palabra?

Mientras mi corazón hacia el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse entero, respire profundamente varias veces para así tratar de controlarme un poco más con obviamente resultados nulos, me enjuague mis gruesas lagrimas que todavía rodaban por mis mejillas le di un último vistazo a Jacob que todavía tenía la guitarra en manos y murmure un simple; _'Tengo sueño'._

Como tal niña pequeña me cubrí por completo con la sabana permitiéndome llorar en silencio hasta que el sueño se apodero de mi cuerpo demasiado tarde para mi suerte.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por la zarandeada no tan sutil que me dio mi mamá para despertarme pero gracias al cielo no me destapo la cara donde sabía que estaban desgarradoras huellas de la noche anterior donde se podría decir que fue una de las peores de mi vida.

Con el rostro ya lavado al igual que mis dientes me di una última revisada en el espejo para asegurarme por completo de que no hubiera huellas para así no levantar sospechas y con ello las incomodas preguntas.

Aquella mañana no había habido inconvenientes y ni siquiera preguntas o algo relacionado con mi actitud tan caprichosa como la que protagonice después de aquella canción, que aunque no lo dijera era realmente hermosa y dejaba mucho que reflexionar.

Sin darme cuenta los días pasaron demasiado rápidos para mi gusto dándole punto final a aquellas vacaciones que tantos buenos momento habian traído a mi vida siendo feliz con gente que me rodeaba y aunque más bien quisiera desechar por completo aquel trago amargo por el que había pasado y causó estragos en mí ya frágil corazón, debía agradecerle a Jacob el dejarme claro que simplemente éramos solo amigos…

'**Fin Flash Back'**

-Terminaste ya?-pregunto Bella mientras se acomodaba al lado de la cama donde me encontraba ya sentada.

-Supongo, aun tengo que revisar la habitación por si las dudas-conteste con aburrimiento. Ella simplemente asintió y sin más dejo la habitación murmurando un _'tenemos una hora'_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del plazo de una hora para tener empacado todas nuestras pertenencias el señor que nos había ido a recoger al aeropuerto vino por nosotros en la misma camioneta alargada negra donde nuestras muchas maletas cabían más que bien.

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto que ya nos esperaba para abordar nuestro vuelo de regreso a Washington, fue gastado entre los recordatorios de lo vivido en el maravilloso Miami Beach y por supuesto, mi cumpleaños no fue la excepción causando en mi más trozos caídos de mi frágil corazón.

Luego de aquel viaje al aeropuerto que se me hizo eterno después de la incómoda platica sobre mi cumpleaños, llegamos a nuestro destino el cual fue prácticamente abucheado por nosotros.

-El vuelo sale en 10 minutos-informo mi mamá después de regresar con nuestros pasaportes para la revisión de este.

Bufe con cansancio desde mi lugar donde se encontraban los demás del grupo. Los minutos pasaron con exagerada lentitud para mi hasta que por suerte-desgracia-dieron la primera llamada de nuestro vuelo rumbo a Washington.

Nuestros lugares fueron acomodados casi de igual manera como habíamos estado en el vuelo anterior. Bella, Tony y Black, y Alinee, Stephen-quien se encontraba más que feliz al estar al lado de su amor _secreto-_ y yo, que aun insistiendo de no dejar que mamá se sentara en otro lugar, cedi en el intento.

El vuelo obviamente me fue pesado y aunque no era la única para mi fueron eternidades por alguna razón la cual deseche a causa del sueño que rápidamente me invadió en medio del largo viaje. Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo me fui despertada por la voz ronca de mi hermano.

-En diez minutos bajamos, pequeña.-contesto con su típica sonrisa dulce y su voz grave.

Después de recibir las monótonas reglas por parte de las aeromozas en diferentes idiomas pudimos descender del avión que ya se encontraba totalmente quieto. Luego de pasar por el gentío que invadía la sala de espera recogimos todas nuestras maletas y las ubicamos en nuestros autos que todavía se encontraban hay.

Todos en el camino nos desviamos en diferentes direcciones; mi hermano, Bells y su hijo, a la casa de mi amiga donde obviamente descansarían después de tan largo y pesado viaje. Mamá y yo no cambiamos nuestro rumbo pues éramos las únicas en el auto y por ultimo mi otra mejor amiga Alinee y mi otro _amigo_ fueron directo a sus hogares donde dijeron que llamarían para avisar que llegaron bien.

El fin de semana se fue sin más después de que en esos 2 días arregláramos lo que debíamos, desempacáramos lo que teníamos aun en las maletas y unos que otros deberes para el instituto que lo empezaríamos nuevamente mañana temprano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era lunes por la mañana y las clases se reanudaron nuevamente dejando ver los cansados rostros del alumnado en todo el instituto. Para suerte de todos la hora del almuerzo había comenzado dando punto suspensivo al horario de clases.

Aliviada salí del salón de Física para dirigirme así a mi casillero y dejar los libros que cargaba conmigo. Estando ya enfrente de este guarde lo necesario antes de poder ir por fin a la cafetería.

-April!-escuche que me llamaban en medio del concurrido pasillo.

Confundida al no reconocer del todo la voz alce mi rostro sobre los demás sin respuesta alguna hasta que una larga mano se apodero de una de mis muñecas dándome un enorme susto hasta que vi de quien se trataba.

-Edward! Tanto sin saber de ti, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-pregunte mientras cerraba por fin mi casillero y me recargaba levemente en este.

Edward no contesto al instante pero murmuro un _'perfectas'_ donde obviamente reconocí el falso tono de alegría que surgía de este.

-Te estuve llamando en las vacaciones, ¿Por qué no contestaste? Estuve preocupado, tenía que contarte muchas cosas-pregunto claramente preocupado.

_Bipolar_. Pensé mientras reprimía una sonrisita por su actitud.

-Lo siento Ed pero la señal de Washington no llega hasta Miami-conteste mientras caminábamos exageradamente lento por los ya no tan llenos pasillos.

La cara de mi acompañante era de suma sorpresa y confusión lo que supuse fue la razón por la cual se detuvo de repente.

-¿Y fue Bella y Anthony con ustedes?-murmuro demasiado bajo a decir verdad.

-Claro.-respondí como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo repentinamente antes de entrar a la cafetería. Le mire interrogante a sus profundos ojos verdes que me miraban con suplica lográndome convencer.

Salimos del edificio hasta encontrar una banca sola en la pequeña plaza antes del bosque frondoso y obscuro que emanaba terror-para mí-

-Y dime, ¿En qué quieres ayuda?-pregunte no sin cierta pisca de ansiedad.

-Estoy decidido, April. Recuperare a mi vida, mi razón de ser y la mujer que ha logrado conquistar a mi testarudo corazón. Ella y mi hijo ahora para mí son lo más importante y daré hasta mi vida si es necesario para estar junto a ellos…-dijo con sinceridad y el más puro amor que jamás hubiera escuchado decir de un adolecente como nosotros, mientras su voz adquiría el comienzo de lo que sería mucho llanto.

-Te ayudare Edward ya era tiempo de que te quitaras por fin la venda que te segó por tanto tiempo.-le susurre al oído mientras le abrazaba fuerte.

Después de aquel emotivo momento entre nosotros para Bella. Me encamine a la cafetería donde todo pasó normalmente. El resto del día pasó sin más hasta que dio fin de estas por suerte.

Cuando deje mi morral en mi auto volví a entrar al instituto que ya se encontraba parcialmente vacío. Me encamine a paso normal hacia el salón donde se aria nuevamente la junta del comité estudiantil.

-Bien chicos-llamo Ángela después de informar sobre los talleres de informática sobre el nuevo inmobiliario que se encontraría hay la próxima semana y sobre el nuevo menú de la cafetería. Todos nos callamos poco a poco y prestamos atención a la _jefa_ para que prosiguiera.-Bueno, como ya les había informado antes de las vacaciones sobre el baile de invierno que se aria regresando de estas…-hizo una pausa esperando que dejáramos de murmurar sobre el baile-La dirección ya me dio fecha para esta actividad y se ara este viernes a partir de las 7:00pm en el gimnasio…-

Después de que Ángela anunciara la fecha para el baile donde con suerte podría llevar a Bells y a Edward para encontrarse _casualmente_ y si no son tan tercos ese día pudieran hablar y arreglar su situación.

Los comisionados para arreglar los detalles del baile donde obviamente estaría yo incluida pues era mi _puesto_ nos arreglamos para juntarnos después de clases y así pedir lo necesario para que esta se llevara a cabo.

Luego de pasar más de una hora y media tratando de ponernos de acuerdo todos pudimos dar por terminado la sesión de hoy, así por fin pude salir del salón y dirigirme hacia el de música donde esperaba encontrarme aun a Edward.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Edward-comente mientras caminaba. Edward simplemente asintió restándole importancia, se levantó del escritorio y guardo sus libros donde al parecer hacia sus deberes.

-¿Qué quieres practicar hoy?-pregunto antes de montarse en el vaquillo del piano de cola del salón.

-Sobre eso…-le detuve antes de que pudiera abrir la tapa de madera que cubrían las teclas de marfil, él me miro interrogante y espero a que prosiguiera.-Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-seguí hablando mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward que ahora me prestaba toda su atención.

-y eso es…-dijo alargando la frase donde note ansiedad en su voz.

-Veras, me acaban de dar la fecha del baile de invierno que se hará en el instituto-dije con alegría lo que causo que mi acompañante rodara los ojos.

-¿Eso era lo importante?-pregunto entre un bufido de aburrimiento y desinterés aparentemente.

-Obvio no, tonto.-le golpee se hombro juguetonamente -Tu vendrás conmigo!-agregué con una gran sonrisa.

Edward simplemente se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y me miro con terror causando carcajadas en mí por su expresión.

-Yo no bailo desde hace años-dijo mientras negaba enérgicamente con su cabeza. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro que tú si bailas eh iras conmigo quieras o no-le confirme seria.

-Pero yo…-le interrumpí casi inmediatamente a causa de mi mano sobre su boca, sus ojos me miraban demostrando terror a causa de mi repentina acción.

-Te dije que vas a ir y no quiero excusas estúpidas.-dije repentinamente enojada cosa rara en mí.

_¡Dios! Este chico me saca tan fácil de mis casillas, _pensé con frustración.

Lentamente retire mi pequeña mano de su rostro mientras Edward asentía varias veces claramente confundido.

-Está bien tu ganas, pequeña rubia-murmuro con frustración mientras cruzaba los brazos y encogiéndose en su lugar.

-Lo sé-sonreí triunfante.

-…bipolar…-le escuche susurrar para sí, cosa que yo escuche ganándose él un golpe en la nuca.

Esa tarde no hicimos prácticamente nada después de aquella discusión sobre si iría o no al baile donde Salí victoriosa. Llegando a casa me dedique a estar en mi habitación terminando mis deberes y haciendo una larga lista de lo que era necesario para la fiesta de navidad.

Así, como siempre, pasaron los días en el instituto y en esta semana claramente se me hizo más pesada pues entre todos los comisionados para la tarea del baile que de por si éramos muchos el trabajo individual era bastante y terminábamos agotados, Pero gracias al cielo horas antes del baile todo estaba en perfecto orden, la música, las invitaciones, la iluminación, la comida, los adornos y todo lo demás aparte de que logramos convencer a la mayoría de los maestros de no venir por lo que no teníamos tanta vigilancia en la noche.

Esa tarde Alinee, Bella y yo acordamos arreglarnos las 3 en la casa de Alinee. Mientras que los chicos se arreglarían por su cuenta pero ya con sus ropas arregladas por nosotras.

-No me gustan los bailes!-se quejó por enésima vez Bella mientras yo le acomodaba su cabello rizado en un peinado simple pero muy lindo.

-Pero aceptaste-contradije viéndola a los ojos por el enorme espejo que teníamos enfrente.

-En contra de mi propia voluntad!-murmuro mientras se encogía en el asiento.

-Este será uno de tus últimos bailes en el instituto, Bells. No lo eches a perder por tonterías como estas.-comente mientras le veía a los ojos por el reflejo. Ella suspiro dándole fin a la conversación.

El silencio no tardo nada en aparecer entre nosotras dándole un toque más espesos por alguna extraña razón. Cuando pensé que los minutos no podían pasar más lentos mi amiga Alinee salió en ropa interior del baño ya limpia.

-Hey Bella, te vez muy bien.-comento Alinee mientras pasaba rápido cerca de su enorme espejo secándose su larga cabellera con una toalla blanca.

-Gracias-murmuro Bella antes de levantarse del asiento cuando termine de arreglarle su cabello.

-Tu vestido están en el baño, Bells. Solamente trata de no arruinar tanto el peinado.-le dije a Bella que ya se dirigía al baño para ponerse el hermoso vestido que le habíamos comprado en las maravillosas vacaciones en Miami.

Alinee casi encogida se acomodó en el asiento que Bella había dejado unos cuantos segundos atrás. Con una secadora diferente seque la ondulada cabellera de mi amiga. Con ayuda de unos cuantos productos en el cabello y la secadora logre hacerle unos bien formados chinos.

-Bella! Tardas mucho sal ahora!-grito Alinee desde su asiento notablemente impaciente por ver a Bella que a decir verdad ya había pasado buen tiempo hay adentro.

Minutos después de su llamado ella salió tímidamente del cuarto de baño, su cabello chocolate estaba aún lado de su cara dejando ver la otra parte de su cuello expuesto. Aunque no tenía maquillaje aun sin eso se veía linda.

-Y bien?-murmuro mientras comenzaba lentamente a sonrojarse.

-wow! Bella, ese vestido te queda de maravilla! Te ves hermosa-dijo efusiva Alinee desde su asiento.

Su vestido era blanco, donde en la parte de arriba consistía en una especie de _corsé_ con pequeños botones cafés. De la cintura para abajo-donde terminaba de ajustarse el vestido- era literalmente suelto un poco más arriba de la rodilla pues tenía pequeños cortes en esta parte.

-Y quedara mucho mejor con los tacones que va con el vestido.-dije con una sonrisa. Bella me miro con ojos de miedo unos instantes hasta que simplemente bufo con resignación.

-Me los puedo poner antes de irnos?-pregunto con un poco de agonía en su voz.-faltan 2 horas!-estallo antes de dejarse caer con cuidado a la cama.

Yo simplemente reí antes de callarme y darme cuenta de lo que pasaba; Faltaban 2 horas para la fiesta y ni siquiera me había aseado ni mucho menos había podido ir a la casa de Edward para también arreglarlo para lo que esperábamos fuera un _Gran día._

Rápidamente termine el peinado de Alinee dando por terminado mi tarea de peinarlas a las 2.

-Tu no piensas cambiarte, April?-pregunto intrigada Bella.

-Ahora no, chicas. Angie me mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndome que hay fallas de última hora y necesitan mi ayuda. Me arreglare en casa si no les molesta, justo después de arreglar ese pendiente.-mentí improvisadamente.

Ambas entendieron y me desearon buena suerte.

Baje rápidamente las largas escaleras de la casa de Alinee con varias bolsa en manos. Llegando a mi preciado auto acomode las bolsas en el asiento trasero y conduje a casa de Edward quien me debía de estar esperando.

Minutos después tome la desviación que conducía hacia la gran residencia de los Cullen la cual solamente había visitado unas cuantas veces.

-Edward, voy llegando a tu casa.-me acomode el celular entre mi mejilla y mi hombro mientras recogía más bolsas de la cajuela.-ábreme la puerta, no pienso tocar.-dije antes de colgar y así cruzar la calle hacia donde se encontraba la enorme casa de la familia Cullen.

Atravesé el jardín dándome paso por las escaleras de madera que subían a la entrada principal de la mansión. Antes de terminar de subir el último escalón la puerta fue abierta por Edward que vestía la misma ropa con la que se había ido al instituto clara señal de que no me hizo caso.

-¿Por qué no te has bañado?-pregunte justo antes de entrar al living.

-Se me olvido que el baile era hoy!-trato de defenderse. Tomo todas las bolsas de mis manos y camine tras él que me guiaba escaleras arriba.

-Como que se te olvido el baile, Edward! Esta semana todo el instituto hablaba de ello!-hable más alto-Habían enormes carteles!-bufe irritada por su actitud, ¿Acaso él no era el más entusiasmado con el baile?

Después de eso él se quedó callado y siguió caminando hasta que llegamos al tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación en la que pocas veces había visto.

Era bastante amplio de tonos azules en las paredes a excepción de una que era por su totalidad un ventanal dando una hermosa vista hacia el frondoso y gran bosque que colindaba junto a la mansión. En la pared de enfrente-de la puerta-se encontraba una enorme cama con cobertores lisos azul y negro, junto con varias almohadas de plumas que me gritaban iniciar una batalla con ellas.

Al frente de su cama se encontraba un enorme estante de madera obscura con un T.V enorme de plasma en medio de esta y alrededor colecciones innumerables de discos clásicos y libros. Antes de llegar al suelo de madera se encontraba un modernísimo aparato reproductor tanto de CD como DvD. El último lado de la pared se encontraba la puerta de su baño personal y al lado de esta un gran armario de madera obscura y deslizable.

Entramos por completo a su habitación dejando las bolsas en su cama para después quedar en un silencio que al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a quebrar.

-Y bien, que esperas?-le pregunte apresurada. Si ya de por si faltaban mínimo 2 horas para el baile y digamos que yo no era de las chicas que tardaban media hora para ponerse bella.

Edward me miro obviamente confundido. Suspire y camine un poco más hacia donde se encontraba, mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con su cálida mirada, le regale una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar;

-Desde hoy si tenemos suerte…será un día inolvidable tanto para ti como para Bella.-Vi que sus ojos adquirían un hermoso brillo, aquel brillo que se transmite cuando uno está enamorado- Hoy te prometí ayudarte a regresar con ella y tu hijo…pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda. Anda ve a darte una ducha.-me abrazo fuertemente para después darme una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Después de aquel momento se alejó y fue hasta la puerta de su baño pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la manija interrumpí su acto.

-Edward…-él se dio media vuelta. Me sonroje más de lo necesario causando una sonrisa de burla de su parte-Me preguntaba…si…bueno…umm…podría ducharme yo también?...obviamente…en otro cuarto…es que…-Las carcajadas de Edward inundaron el ambiente, le mire confundida y más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro que sí, _tomatito_-rio de su propio chiste mientras me ponía seria.-Usa el mío yo usare el del pasillo.-despeino mis cabellos antes de agregar.-si necesitas algo estaré en la última puerta.-rio otra vez y se marchó después de darme indicaciones del agua caliente, el jabón líquido, la crema y el shampoo.

Espere un momento más después de que Edward se marchara de su habitación dejándome sola en la suya. Comenzó mi camino a la ducha mientras me quitaba la ropa tirándola en el piso de la habitación quedando solamente en mis bragas y sostén rosa chicle.

El agua cálida golpeo mi cuerpo el cual se relajó con cada una de las gotas de esta. Mientras el agua corría libre por mi cuerpo puse mi mente en blanco tratando de evitar que aquella presión sobre el baile de navidad-que aunque no era el primero que organizaba- y el reencuentro de Bells y Edward.

En medio de mis pensamientos algo me trajo a la realidad _'Esta no era mi casa y obviamente no tardaría lo que tardo en mi baño'_

Busque a tientas mi neceser de aseo que había traído junto con las varias bolsas, saque mi cabeza del cálido baño y torpemente abrí el cierre de la maletita encontrándome con la sorpresa que ni siquiera me moleste en meter mi _shampoo_ ni mi acondicionador, solamente cremas y otras varias cosas que ahora no me serian útil.

Sin más use el _shampoo _ de Edward sin importarme tanto que mi cabello quedara impregnado con aquel varonil aroma que se le podía caracterizar a aquel chico de orbes de un profundo esmeralda.

Mi baño realmente fue rápido después de aquel _incidente. _Tome una toalla que estaba colgada en el pequeño perchero de pared, seque mis cabellos con ella antes de cubrirme con ella, lamentablemente era diminuta porque claramente Edward la usaría de la cadera para abajo. En cambio a mí que de mi pecho para abajo terminaba a medio muslo dejando muchísimo a la imaginación por desgracia.

Y como si no hubiera sido más estúpida hoy toda mi ropa se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

_Grandioso, April, fantástico._ Pensé irritada.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente no teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias de mis actos. Pare en seco segundos después de escuchar unas carcajadas reprimidas, gire hecha más que un manojo de nervios y vergüenza encontrándome con Edward que se miraba realmente sexy.

Su vestuario era parecido al mío, a diferencia que la toalla blanca que tenía estaba de su cadera para abajo llegando más abajo que sus rodillas. Su pecho marcado me llamo mucho la atención, su piel me decía que la tocara y probara la tentación de lo prohibido. Su cabello broncíneo estaba mojado y del caían pequeñas gotitas que se instalaban en sus marcadísimos abdominales.

Escuche otra risa que dejaban ver lo divertido y avergonzado que se sentía, levante la vista más roja que un pequeño farolito, sus ojos eran brillantes y divertidos, mientras que los míos eran de pura vergüenza.

-Bonito atuendo-se burló causando otro nivel más si era posible de mi sonrojo.

-Pues tu no quedas tan atrás que digamos-contra ataque con una pequeña risa.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir riendo como locos Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo al lado de él jugando infantilmente a las cosquillas hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando a una duendecillo desconcertada. Edward y yo nos levantamos rápidamente de la cama-pues de la risa nos terminamos acostando-realmente avergonzados y confundidos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la chica a quien reconocía bien como Alice la hermana menor de Edward y Emmett el grandote que denotaba terror por donde pase.

Me levante de la cama rápidamente tapándome exageradamente las partes donde la pequeña toalla no alcanzaba a cubrir. Edward también se levantó pero con la mirada neutra hacia su pequeña hermana.

-No pasa nada, Alice. Puedes irte.-contesto cortante Edward.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada, Edward! Te estabas revolcando con esta…niñita!-grito ella con veneno hacia mí.

-A ella le tratas con respeto, Alice.-dijo cortante y con veneno el también en su dulce voz que ahora se notaba más tensa.-y a ti no te incumbe nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi habitación. Vete por favor.-ordeno claramente enfadado mientras abría más la puerta.

Alice me fulmino fuertemente con la mirada antes de irse hecha una furia.

-¿Qué le hice?-murmure, cosa que Edward alcanzo a escuchar, camino hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazo como pudo teniendo cuidado que ni su toalla o la mía cayeran.

-Está muy rara desde hace mucho desde que ustedes llegaron.

Después de aquella incomoda y vergonzosa escena protagonizada por la hermana menor de Edward, ninguno de los 2 llegamos a nombrar aquel incidente.

Ambos nos cambiamos-en habitaciones diferentes-con algo ligero antes de ponernos-ponerme-en marcha con la vestimenta de ambos.

El primero obviamente fue Edward que se colocó-obligue-un lindo y clásico traje en blanco y negro. El pantalón de vestir era liso y negro por doquier, este se sujetaba con un cinturón de piel negra también su camisa blanca se encontraba _fajada_ y esta era acompañada por una corbata negra delgada.

Su cabello era un intento más fallido pues simplemente esta _bestia _era indomable. Solamente pase mis dedos repetidamente y en _musse_ para darle siquiera la forma de un cabello arreglado-en lo que cabe-. Sus zapatos negros se encontraban ya lustrados y su chaqueta estaba colocada en la cama esperando a alguien ponérsela.

Mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche de Edward vi que faltaban por lo menos una hora para las 7 que era el inicio del baile. Me puse rápidamente mi vestido rojo quemado que había escogido para la ocasión.

Este era un tipo de _corsé_ en la parte de arriba y de la cadera para abajo caía aglobado. El vestido tenía un lindo estampado de flores de otro tono más oscuro de rojo. Para hoy había escogido unos tacones café rojizo de correas y el brazalete y arracadas plateadas que me regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños.

Casi para terminar faltaba mi cabello que estaba desastroso, mis risos se habían alocado y parecían tener-literalmente-vida propia. Edward me miraba atento desde su cama el cómo arreglaba aquel embrollo hasta que recordé la plancha para el cabello que había traído conmigo.

A decir verdad tarde un poco más de lo deseado alaciándome mi cabello pero cuando por fin termine suspire ganadora y comencé a maquillarme ligeramente remarcando un poco más mis pómulos y mis pestañas. El reloj marcaba 10 minutos para las 7 lo que causo para mí una gran impresión tanto por mi record en arreglarme como en la tardanza siendo yo la organizadora.

-Apuesto que todos querrán golpearme al mirar mi compañía.-premio Edward antes de tomar su saco y salir conmigo a la salida de su habitación.

-Yo no seré tu pareja, Eddie-le sonreí con burla-pero gracias, tú también te vez guapo.

-Pero qué diablos!-grito haciendo eco por todas las escaleras.

No supe si era la suerte o que pero ya nadie-al parecer-se encontraba en la casa.

-Lo que escuchaste, Ed. Tú no eres mi cita…es Bella-conteste con tranquilidad mientras bajaba hasta el final de las escaleras.

-Pero ni siquiera le hablo! Como crees que me veré diciéndole que ella es mi cita?-pregunto con suplica lo último.

-Tranquilo Edward….me amaras después de esta noche.-conteste segura en mi voz pero los nervios de no saber exactamente lo que ocurriría esta noche.

Sabía que aquella pareja había sido separada de la peor forma que se supiera. También sabía que ellos eran las personas que nacieron para estar finalmente juntos pase lo que pase…pero simplemente esperaba que este día marcara el fin de su largo camino por el sufrimiento…

_**¿Qué les parecio! O.O**_

_**Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Platiquenme que les parecio! Y encerio! Perdon por tardar los siglos en actualizar S:**_

_**Pff…si les gusto mi fic? O lo consideran bno para ser mi primer ^^**_

_**Diganme! Encerio! Necesito sus opiniones! :3**_

_**Awws Mañana 14 de Octubre viene Werevertumorro a QUERETARO! OMG! Y tengo boletos en primera fila *w* Awws qe emoción! :D pero bno…**_

_**Ya saben! Nos leemos en los comentarios! (:**_

_**-Chocomonsteer(:**_


	40. Chapter 40

Hola Chicas! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que no tenía tanto tiempo para ello. Pero bueno! Acá está el penúltimo capi de mi fic; Todo Cambio'

Muchas gracias chicas! Por las 'Anónimo' que me leen y las usuario!(: Enserio este fic me encanto! Y pues gracias por esperar mi larga tardanza…y los enredos en esta(:'

Bueno…Les dejo este Capi…Espero comenten! :D y Bueno….Nos leemos abajo ;)

-Chocomosnteer'

.

***Bon Jovi-Stay**

***Canción de Bella-(Piano)-**

**Narrador PoV'**

April con ayuda de los chicos terminaron de montar el escenario donde según ella todo sería perfecto si sus testarudos amigos daban su brazo a torcer.

El tiempo se les había pasado volando sin darse cuenta, ella prácticamente les ordeno sincronizar relojes para estar a las 11 en punto en el mismo salón.

April como toda ella entro nuevamente al salón donde se topó minutos después con sus amigos, ella inevitablemente poso su celeste mirada sobre el rojizo que tenía como amigo y de quien esta tortuosamente enamorada.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente al sentir aquel pinchazo que le atormentaba cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación que él desde su cumpleaños en Miami Beach.

Sus amigos y ella bailaron hasta más no poder, la música era lo mejor aparte de la compañía. Ninguno de ellos habían llevado cita consigo pues querían pasarse muchísimo más tiempo con ellos, aparte de que no tenían tanta gana de estar con alguien más.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, comieron bocadillos los cuales estaban deliciosos, tomaron ponche el cual se percibía un poco de alcohol pero no exageradamente pero aun así, trataron de tomar lo menos posible. Gracias a Dios lograron animar a bailar a Bella la cual no puso tanta objeción como esperaban.

Por otra parte…

Edward se encontraba sentado, apartado de todo y todos. Muchas chicas habían ido a su aislamiento pero como venían se iban. Él simplemente admiraba al alumnado mientras bailaban canciones pegajosas que ponía el Dj en remix cosa que a Edward no le agradaba.

El fastidio estaba llegando a su punto máximo en su cuerpo pero la vibración de su móvil lo entretuvo un minuto antes de siquiera tentar a la suerte haciendo lo que su mente le decía a gritos.

Era un mensaje de la rubia avisando o más bien ordenando que en menos de 5 minutos lo quería en la sala de música. Sabía lo que se le avecinaba, en su rostro se tatuó una sonrisa que emanaba emoción así como el nerviosismo notorio. Como si tuviera un resorte salió disparado del asiento dando paso hacia donde le esperaban.

Hay dentro se encontraba en medio del salón el piano de cola donde compartió varias tardes junto con su ahora mejor amiga, April. También se encontraba al fondo una gran batería de un rojo quemado, junto a esta estaba una hermosa guitarra muy parecida a la gran banda; _Van Halen_ y un bajo negro al lado izquierdo de esta.

-Edward, ¿estás listo?-pregunto April que sostenía su guitarra acústica en brazos.

-Claro, es ahora o nunca.-dijo decidido Edward pero realmente quería que esto funcionara…si no como años atrás, caería en una enorme depresión y esta vez dudaba mucho de su capacidad de superarla.

-Bien-murmuro la chica antes de sacar su celular…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella había parado de bailar, agotada fue a sentarse a la mesa de los chicos, era la única en ella. Dio un sorbo más a la soda que traía consigo.

De la nada, la canción que retumbaba a todo volumen en el gimnasio se detuvo. Los abucheos y maldiciones no tardaron en aparecer en contra del Dj que estaba al mando. Stephen pronto apareció al lado de este que parecía hablar sobre algo con él.

Bella por inercia se levantó por si otra cosa más pasaba. De repente por las bocinas se escuchó como alguien comenzó a tocar piano, seguramente empezaba la parte romántica. Las personas que abucheaban al Dj lo dejaron y comenzaron a bailar en parejas.

Bella suspiro sonoramente y se sentó, el piano todavía tocaba notas suaves pero por alguna razón su frágil corazón empezó a sobresaltarse como si estuviera anticipando algo. Ella se concentró en las notas antes que una aterciopelada voz junto otros instrumentos comenzaran a tocar.

La joven de cabellos caoba sintió que el aire le faltaba. La voz varonil, aterciopelada y sedosa que se escuchaba suave por las bocinas había causado en su sistema sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía…

_Every singer's always singing about someone else  
another bleeding heart, another brand new start…  
but this time i'm singing all about myself  
i made it be so lonely  
even my piano wants to cry_

These arms weren't there to hold you  
and when i was home i was miles away  
now you've got every right to go girl but i'm standing here  
i'm begging you

Stay!... just a little longer  
you've always been the one who's stronger  
i can't let you go  
i'm begging you stay!  
stay because i need you  
with every breath i breathe you  
i can't let you walk away

There are things i didn't ever say or do  
like i would die without you  
didn't mean i didn't want to  
but every song i ever sang i sang for you

And every night away from you  
knowing you'd be home's what got me through  
tore up all the pictures of our wasted yesterdays  
i'm fighting for tomorrow, standing here  
i'm begging you

Stay!…just a little longer  
you've always been the one who's stronger  
i can't let you go  
i'm begging you stay!  
stay because i need you  
with every breath i breathe you  
i can't let you walk away…

Bella para ese entonces ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, las cuales se habían adelantado, estas caían libremente y sin control alguno. Sus sollozos también salían de su garganta dolorosamente y causándole más dolor. Nadie la miraba, sus amigos bailaban juntos…todos en su burbuja personal… 

_Stay!_

I know i've done you wrong  
it'd be easy to move on  
i'm telling you  
i'm begging you  
i'm pleading  
i'm screaming  
stay! just a little longer

You've always been the one who's stronger  
i can't let you go  
i'm begging you stay…  
stay because i need you  
with every breath i breathe you  
i can't let you walk away  
stay

Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on  
stay just a little longer  
you've always been the one who's stronger  
i can't let you walk away…

El piano siguió sonando hasta detenerse, de pronto otras notas comenzaron a surgir pero en la batería seguido por los demás…dando rienda suelta nuevamente al dolor que ella experimentaba en esos momentos.

Bella no tenía más fuerzas para soportarlo, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos era desgarrador. Moría en vida. Se sacó los tacones y salió corriendo del gimnasio como tal chiquilla asustada, en los pasillos donde se encontraba podía escucharse aun la música por lo cual siguió corriendo.

En uno de los corredores del instituto que se encontraban desiertos encontró una puerta semi-abierta donde solo podía escuchar una voz…Edward.

Sus piernas cobrando vida propia la guiaron hasta ella, como si le llamasen. Para ese entonces la canción estaba por terminar pero se quedó hay parada en el alumbral del salón de música admirando con detenimiento a aquel chico con traje tocando el piano y, junto a él se encontraban otros chicos que le acompañaban en las tocadas de hoy y April para sorpresa suya que se encontraba sentada arriba del piano negro y tocaba junto con los demás.

La hermosa canción termino de tocar y un silencio pulcro les invadió, al fondo se pudo escuchar como hablaban por el micrófono en el gimnasio pero a ninguno de los presentes les dio importancia.

Las lágrimas de Bella seguían y sin querer un sollozo salió de su garganta causando más dolor, todos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con ella, casi de inmediato April llamo silenciosamente a todos a la salida dejando solos por un momento a Edward quien también lloraba y Bella que estaba echa un rio. La rubia al pasar junto a ellos les regalo una sonrisa mostrando a los dos el apoyo moral que ella podía ofrecerles y sin más los chicos y ella salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper aquel silencio que se volvía más espeso cada segundo. Un dolor muy profundo ataco a Edward con la guardia baja cuando vio que Bella, su amada, trataba de salir de ahí como pudiese y donde obviamente no encontró escapatoria. Grito, pataleo y lloriqueo más rogando salir de ahí donde se estaba volviendo claustrofóbica.

El dueño de aquellas esmeraldas que ahora estaban hinchadas por el llanto se levantó lentamente de su asiento y lentamente camino hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Bella abrazándose a sí misma.

-Aléjate!-lloriqueo Bella mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Por favor-dijo con voz dolida Edward que estaba a no más de 1.5 metros de ella.

-No Edward! Suficiente tengo con lo que me hiciste!-grito venenosa ella, haciendo que Edward retrocediera con dolor.

Bella se sintió culpable al instante pero quería de alguna forma demostrar que ella era fuerte. Minutos de silencio se interpuso entre ellos donde solamente sus sollozos ahogados, lágrimas y el retumbar de la música podían escucharse.

-Soy un jodido idiota-mascullo para sí Edward.

Él ya no tenía tantas esperanzas en recuperar a Bella y a su hijo, Anthony pero haría lo que fuera, morir, si fuese necesario para estar un momento con ellos. Como familia…

Bella, en cambio, sentía que sus fuerzas no aguantarían más y en segundos devoraría al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Le perdonaría y rogaría por estar en su vida de nuevo. Se juraba a sí misma como una estúpida por dejarse llevar aquel 13 de septiembre de 3 años antes. Era verdad que ella no tenía culpa de nada, si no los Cullen, pero el pasar del tiempo muchos le hicieron creer que la tenía.

Edward en un movimiento rápido fue hasta donde Bella y le acorralo entre la puerta y se cuerpo. Ella lo miro con terror eh intento zafarse de él cosa que no logro.

-Suéltame, por favor…-rogo Bella con la mirada abajo, los sollozos se hicieron nuevamente presentes y su pecho se sacudió violentamente. Edward no aguanto más verla en ese estado y la soltó, retrocedió creyéndose un mounstro pero lo que pasaría después fue lo menos que se esperaba.

Bella se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose a él como si su vida pendiese de esta cosa que ella creía que lo era. Edward aseguro su agarre pasando sus brazos por su cintura y enterrando su rostro en su cuello, respirando su aroma…Sintiéndose completo.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo cosa que no les importo en lo absoluto. Por fin…después de tantos años volvían a ser 'Edward&Bella' como habían soñado más de una vez ser así por siempre.

Ninguno de los dos aflojo el abrazo si no al contrario, lo hicieron más fuerte. Los dos lloraban, claro, se desahogaban después de tanto sufrir, desechaban sus penas en brazos del otro, cosa que causo en ambos que el fuego que vivía en sus pechos se desvaneciera de una buena vez y así, el dolor se extinguió hasta ser pequeñas punzadas…

-Perdón Bella-susurro Edward aun estando en el cuello de Bella, cuando las lágrimas de ambos disminuyeron y sus respiraciones iban sincronizadas.

-Calla, Edward-murmuro Bella antes de tirársele encima y capturar sus labios.

En un instante Edward no reacciono por la sorpresa pero obviamente no perdió el tiempo y le correspondió. El beso fue lleno de desesperación y amor contenido de parte de los dos, esta vez, ninguno de los dos sintió culpa o remordimiento alguno, pues ellos minutos atrás se confesaron lo que debían en silencio.

A los minutos de haber empezado ambos bajaron la intensidad de él hasta llegar a ser un simple rose que aun así decía mucho de lo que ellos querían escuchar pero en este caso, sentir.

-Bella, escúchame por favor…-murmuro Edward en contra de los labios suplicantes de ella.

Muy a su pesar Bella se separó pero solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos esmeraldas que la miraban como hace 3 años atrás; Amor puro y admiración total.

-Bella, mi Bella, sé que con un simple perdón no se arreglaran las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros. Fui un pendejo y por eso la cage como lo que soy…-Bella entre hipos por el residuo del llanto pasado quiso interrumpir pero Edward hizo una seña para que silenciara.

*Bella, ese 13 de septiembre marco mi vida, desde ese día ya no soy el mismo. Cuando te vi besando a Mike temí lo peor, mi corazón se rompió en más cachitos de los que pudiera contar y recoger. Gracias al destino o lo que fuera mi familia estaba ahí, Emmett me llevo a su Jeep y hay recibí un interrogatorio donde no pude decir algo coherente.

*Alice y Rosalie sin más se fueron de la camioneta y llegaron hasta tarde con papá y las llaves del auto donde según ella me dijeron que tú no lo querías más. Luego llegaste tú, demasiado sucia pero en mí no cabía más que el coraje y la rabia por las palabras que me dijeron Alice y Rose haciéndome creer que tu solo me habías utilizado.

*Todo lo que te dije fue sin pensar, por cólera y por qué sabía que después de esto terminaría cayendo en un profundo vacío, lo cual, fue lo sucedido. Después de tu visita me derrumbe hay mismo hasta quedar dormido. Los días se me pasaron con monotonía excesiva y solamente hablaba cuando me era necesario, por las noches simplemente me sentaba a contemplar tu foto y lloraba hasta perder la conciencia…

Edward recordaba vívidamente lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, donde simplemente era un muerto viviente y donde ni el mismo sabía si comía en días o no. Estaba demás decir que entre Alice, Rose y Carlisle le metían más cosas erróneas a Edward con tal de no volver ni dar marcha a atrás con Bella.

Bella le escuchaba atenta pero aun con dolor al recordar cada una de las palabras que tanto Alice, Carlisle y Rose le dijeron así como Edward. Pero aunque sonara masoquista ella lo quería saber todo, por algún motivo ella tenía la esperanza…de que no fue tanto el error de los dos, si no de los chismorreos que estaban entorno a ellos.

-Con el paso de los meces mi estado depresivo iba de mal en peor, en la escuela casi nunca estaba y de casa no salía. Ya no trataba a todos como antes pues simplemente perdí el interés total.

*Alice siempre estuvo conmigo cuidándome hasta que quedaba dormido entre lágrimas. Nunca pensé que lo hacía por lastima, ella simplemente era una falsa hipócrita al igual que los que te hicieron daño…

*Nunca me recupere en esos momentos hasta que hace unos pocos meces atrás te vi y sin exagerar podría decir que era por lo menos la 2da vez que salía de casa desde tu partida…

*Ese día en la pizzería nadie en la mesa pudo creer lo que escuchamos gritar a Anthony ni cuando le vimos. Alice se alegró por alguna razón y yo estaba que no cabía en mí porque por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de que en algún futuro…tú me dejaras hablar contigo…

Edward acunaba las manos de Bella en su pecho donde su corazón latía como loco por lo acontecido en ese día. Bella por su parte se había quedado sin palabras, _¿Esto es real?_ Pensó aturdida.

Edward ya no pudo seguir con su relato pues después de perderse en la mirada chocolate de su amada las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presente. Bella lo abrazo tratando de darle consuelo, una sonrisa rota surco su rostro sin que él se diese cuenta.

Bella tenía más esperanzas de que en un futuro cercano ellos volvieran a ser los de antes. Cuando no importaba más que su amor infinito. Donde podían tomarse de la mano sin que las miradas de reproche estuviesen en ellos…

-No me dejes…-susurro Edward con voz rota contra su cuello.

-Nunca más, Ed…-Sabia que esto realmente seria al revés…Pero Edward realmente fue el que se le adelanto a lo que iba a decirle.

Después de un rato más de estar en el suelo, en silencio. Edward ayudo a levantar a Bella de ahí abajo. Ambos seguían consternados por lo sucedido ese día pero en definitiva…fue lo mejor.

Ellos declararon lo que se debía y silenciosamente hicieron las pases. Los dos sabían que sentían dolor y amor mutuo y realmente no se sabía con certeza quien amaba más a quien.

Edward guio a Bella lentamente al piano no sin antes desconectarlo todo para que ese momento quedara íntimo. Bella se sentó en el banquillo y los recuerdos le golpearon fuertemente de aquellos momentos que vivió en el piano negro de cola de Edward.

A los minutos Edward se sentó junto a ella con un poco más de confianza. Miro a Bella que aún tenía sus ojos hinchados al igual que él, le dedico una sonrisa que hacia desfallecer y ubico sus largos y pálidos dedos en las teclas de marfil.

Las suaves notas empezaron a inundar el gran salón. Edward simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus dedos y por los grandes recuerdos que le traían paz mental. En medio de la tonada sonrió levemente pues en este tiempo no había olvidado la melodía que le había compuesto a Bella.

Ella embobada no podía dejar de ver como sus agiles dedos tocaban suaves de aquí para allá, ella nunca había escuchado esa canción y puesto que al principio pensaba que era una clásica que ella conocía se desconcertó después de que tocara las siguientes notas.

Así se les paso el tiempo hasta que por fin el sonido y vibraciones de esta pararon. Ellos salieron del aula tomados de las manos. Bella iba descalza pues ya no quería estar en los tacones. En cambio, Edward ya no tenía el saco negro y su camisa blanca estaba hasta los hombros y con la corbata suelta.

Ambos iban hechos un gran lio pero eso no impidió que la sonrisa que tenían en el rostro se desvaneciera. También ellos tenían en claro que por el momento no habían tenía en claro lo que pasaría de hoy en adelante.

Y aun con eso…No cambiarían nada de lo que vivieron pues los hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas y para que al final la recompensa fuera estar juntos…Como familia…Como antes…

.

.

.

.

Les gusto! O_O

Denle gracias a April por ayudar a estos tortolitos a volver a estar juntos *w*

Hahah Solo un capitulo más y esto se acaba…ahora si u_u*

Pero bueno! :D Podre seguirle con 'Fui hecho para amarte' :D Ya leyeron el primer cap? Bueno..que esperan! Esta buenicimoo! XD ok Yaa….

Obbs bno bno…me largo! ;) Hata la otra! :D

Las amo! *o*

-Chocomonsteer(:


	41. Chapter 41

Lo acabe! :D

A pesar de todo lo termine por fin! :3

Apenas actualizo y perdón por la tardanza ):' no tenía inspiración y apenas ayer me dieron de alta del hospital pues tuve una fuerte fractura facial D:' Pero aun con la hinchazón y con eso de que no puedo ver bien por lo mismo termine mi fic!

Espero les guste y todo *-*' No será el mejor final pero así sencillo…Me gusto(:'

Nos leemos abajo!

**-Chocomonsteer'(:**

**Edward PoV'**

**4 años después…**

Estaba conduciendo por las calles iluminadas de _New Hampshire_, donde ahora me encontraba viviendo pues cursaba el último año en la universidad de Dartmouth junto con mi Bella y mi hijo Anthony.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía ya cuatro años, principalmente entre Bella y yo.

Gracias a April,-quien se convirtió alguien especial para los dos desde aquella noche del baile en el instituto-pude estar con Bella y Anthony, como familia.

El día de la graduación en el instituto había llegado volando a nosotros para dar punto final a ese doloroso y emotivo momento de nuestras vidas…

Mi madre había estado en desacuerdo con el hecho de alejarnos por totalidad de mi padre, mi melliza y mi cuñada. Pasaron varios días para decirnos que nos apoyaba en todo y desde ese entonces no había sabido casi nada de Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle.

De mi demás familia siempre estaba en contacto con ella y me visitaban al término de los semestres y en fechas importantes. Ellos amaban a Anthony y obviamente mi hijo a ellos también.

Los Clayton, Jacob y Alinee habían cambiado por completo. April, su hermano Stephen, Alinee y Jacob habían quedado en Yale, New Haven. Ellas estudiaban en la facultad de arte, Stephen de arquitectura y Jacob mecánica. Había sido un milagro que los 4 quedaran en ella y por lo que Bella había comentado un día, todos estaban emparejados; April y Jacob. Stephen y Alinee.

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?-Salí de mi ensoñación gracias a la suave voz de mi querida prometida.

-Sí, cariño, solo pensaba.-Le mire, no me había dado cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos en frente al edificio de nuestro departamento.

Ella me regalo una tierna sonrisa antes de que saliera de la puerta del piloto y fuera hacia la de ella y le tomara de la mano. Mi amada hizo lo mismo con nuestro pequeño que se encontraba dormido en los asientos traseros de mi _Aston Martin _que había comprado hace poco con la herencia que mis abuelos habían dejado para mi universidad.

Cargue a Anthony en mis brazos y caminamos hasta el living del enorme edificio, llegamos al ascensor en un silencio cómodo. Sonó el timbre indicándonos que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso. Bella salió primero y se encamino hacia nuestra puerta, me dio paso hacia dentro y me encamine directamente a la habitación de mi hijo.

Bella entro tras de mí, le quito sus pequeños zapatitos y lo acomodo dentro de las sabanas de _Superman _que adornaba su cama. Cuando terminamos de acurrucar a nuestro pequeño angelito le escuche suspirar mientras lo miraba, me acerque a ella y le abrase.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-le pregunte mientras le daba vuelta y le daba un piquito.

Abrazados salimos de la habitación y caminamos a la sala donde prendimos el tv y nos sentamos.

-Ah crecido tan rápido…-dijo Bella de repente en un suspiro, sabía que contestaba a mi pregunta.

-Lo sé, yo también lo creo…-conteste con un poco de tristeza.

Mi hijo ya no necesitaba de mucha ayuda a lo que hacíamos con él cuando era más pequeño. Tampoco le gustaban los mismos juguetes o los mismos juegos. Era igualmente preocupante dejarlo a cargo de otra persona o hasta en la primaria a la que asistía…

Era un sentimiento diferente, un malestar.

Era hermoso ver cómo iba creciendo Anthony a lo largo de los días, cuando compartíamos risas, silencios, juegos o el televisor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi turno vespertino había terminado en el hospital general de L.A. Donde trabajaba ahora como jefe en pediatría.

Guarde todo lo necesario en mi maletín de cuero negro que me regalo mi amada Bella y Anthony que ya tenía 9 años y se encontraba en 4to grado de primaria.

Camine hacia la puerta de salida, verifique que no olvidara nada para el fin de semana y cerré la puerta de madera blanca tras de mí. A mi paso fui despidiéndome de mis compañeros doctores, camilleros y enfermeras, así como de mi secretaria Nikki.

Cruce el enorme estacionamiento del hospital hasta que di con mi auto; un _Jaguar, _gris muy bueno a decir verdad. Subí a este después de admirarlo por 5 segundos y arranque hacia nuestro condominio.

Cruce la última avenida antes de doblar a la derecha y entrar a una larga vereda donde se apreciaba mi hogar donde sabía que me esperaba Bella y mi hijo para la cena.

Cerca de llegar divise mi hogar con la mayoría de sus luces alumbrando la noche. Estacione mi auto al lado de la camioneta que mi dulce esposa se había comprado. Con una gran sonrisa por terminar mi día con mi pequeña familia me encamine por el pasillo que me llevaba a la gran puerta de madera que me indicaba la llegada a casa por fin.

Cruce la puerta y entre al living. Camine un poco antes de aventar mis juegos de llaves y dejar mi maletín en el camino rumbo a la sala.

-Bella-llame por las escaleras-ya llegue amor!-Agregue.

No escuche ninguna respuesta y el único sonido era de la pequeña fuente que se encontraba en algún lado de la casa. Camine un poco más a prisa y llegue a la sala donde se escuchaban algunos murmullos a lo lejos.

Hay en los sofás blancos y muebles rústicos de la sala me encontré una gran sorpresa. April, Jacob, Stephen y Alinee se encontraban hay en la sala después de tanto tiempo sin ver a nadie de ellos.

Al escuchar mis pasos acercarse levantaron sus rostros que ya estaban bastante cambiados después de tanto. April, la pequeña de ojos grandes y pequeño cuerpo se había vuelto distinta. Ahora sus cabellos rubios eran cortos hasta los hombros, su rostro era un poco mayor, sus ojos tenían un lindo brillo, su cuerpo se notaba más esbelto y más alta, así como en su dedo anular se remarcaba un gran y hermoso anillo.

Jacob por su parte quien estaba abrazando cariñosamente a April era más alto si era posible. Sus cabellos azabache eran peinados con gel un poco de lado, se barbilla era adornada por una pequeña capa de barba que lo hacía verse más maduro y al igual que April, su dedo anular mostraba un elegante anillo claro signo de ser esposos.

El mayor de los Clayton; Stephen. Era otra cosa. Sus cabellos rubios ya no eran largos y no se mostraban despeinados como en el instituto o la universidad, era más estético y profesional. Era más musculoso y con rasgos más maduros. Su mano izquierda estaba enganchada a la enorme barriga de Alinee quien me sorprendió muchísimo por saber que estaba embarazada.

La morena; Alinee. Al igual que todos nosotros estaba muy diferente. Sus ojos brillaban seguramente por estar embarazada, sus cabellos no eran tan largos como los recordaba pero seguían en ondas muy bonitas. Sus pómulos eran un tanto más marcados y su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar como lo recordaba siempre. Su estómago era enorme y sus pechos también claro signo de contener bastante leche en ellos.

-Mi amor! Llegaste temprano!-me abrazo Bella rápidamente, note algo diferente en ella. Nerviosismo.

La noche transcurrió después de saludarnos y recordar viejos momentos del instituto. Bella me aclaro que nuestro hijo se encontraba en la casa de uno de sus amigos en el centro de la ciudad.

-Sera niño-nos aclaró Alinee luego de preguntarle el sexo del pequeño retoño que llevaba dentro.

-Y ya saben el nombre que le pondrán?-pregunto mi esposa después de darle un trago al zumo de naranja que teníamos todos.

-Aun no-hizo una mueca y agregar con una sonrisa-estamos en eso-aclaro mirando a su esposo.

Así pasamos la maravillosa velada hasta que dieron las 2:00 de la mañana del sábado y nos invadió el sueño a todos. Bella y yo guiamos a cada pareja a una de las muchas habitaciones de invitados que contaba nuestra casa.

-Gracias, Ed-agradeció April con un abrazo-Suerte-agrego y le mire sin entender.

-Hasta mañana-me despedí de Jacob y April amistosamente. Se dieron una mirada que pareció cómplice y cerraron la puerta.

'_Ellos no serán capases de hacer 'eso' aquí en mi casa'_ pensé mientras un escalofrío me recorrió mi nuca.

No quise pensar en más y subí a la planta alta donde estaba nuestra recamara. Entre un poco desorientado pues las luces estaban apagadas y se me hizo aún más extraño al no ver ningún bulto arriba de la cama.

-Bella?-llame en voz baja mientras escandia la luz del enorme cuarto. Al no ver nada me quede en silencio un poco asustado.

Un ruido de un objeto caerse en el baño de la habitación hizo que mi corazón se alterara, gire sobre mis talones y camine rápidamente a la puerta tratando de abrirla sin ningún resultado.

-Amor, paso algo?-pregunte alterado-Puedo pasar?-pregunte antes de intentar abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado nuevamente.

-No, no, no pasa nada, mi amor.-tartamudeo Bella con voz falsa.-En un momento salgo!-ahogo un gritito el cual escuche.

-Que pasa hay, Bella!-Dije más fuerte-Abre la puerta!-golpe más fuerte de lo necesario esperando que resultase.

-No es na-nada, Edward-susurro con un hipo. Lloraba.

-Estas llorando, Bella! Puedo escucharte!-me altere.-Abre ahora mismo, Isabella!-nunca le llamaba así al menos que fuera algo importante y necesario.

No paso ni un minuto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y dejo ver a Bella en un corto pijama de verano y sus facciones rojas, nerviosas y sus grandes ojos marrones irritados.

-Qué ocurre?-pregunte suave a mi amada quien soltó un sollozo ahogado y una gruesa lagrima salían de sus ojos.

Me abraso fuertemente no sé cuánto tiempo hecha un mar de llanto. Yo estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué diablos ocurrió! No le pregunte nada, simplemente hacia pequeños círculos en su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

Por las ventanas pude ver la obscuridad pues aun no amanecía en su totalidad. Bella seguía aferrada a mi pecho por alguna razón. Lloraba tenuemente pero no me atrevía a romper aquel contacto que aunque me doliese era cálido.

-Edward-hipo mi amada mientras se separaba lentamente de mí y me miraba con sus ojos hinchados. Me partió el corazón.

-Qué ocurre, amor? Me estas preocupando demasiado-dije suave tratando de controlar mi voz para que no saliera eufórica.

-No sé si estés preparado…Lo siento, cariño!...Yo no..no quería-No formo ninguna frase coherente pues simplemente las lágrimas llegaron a ella y me torturo de nuevo por saber que le pasaba a mi Bella.

La mañana paso así, Bella no lograba hacer ninguna frase que lograra entender y yo no soportaba la razón por la que estuviera así.

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y mi amada había quedado dormida por fin. Con cuidado le acomode en la enorme cama y le cobije con las sabanas de esta. Me puse el pijama y me dispuse a tratar de conciliar el sueño pero la luz blanca del cuarto de baño me dio de lleno en la cara pues se me había olvidado por completo que aún no se apagaba.

Me revolví un poco molesto entre las sabanas antes de salir de la cama eh irme directo al baño y apagar la luz. Mi mano busco a tientas el interruptor pues mis ojos estaban casi por cerrarse, hice un movimiento con mi cabeza y el destello de una pequeña cajita de papel brilloso me llamase la atención dentro del lavamanos.

Me acerque a ella con curiosidad antes de levantarla y leer en voz baja las grandes letras en esta:

_-Prueba de embarazo-_

Casi me atraganto. Mi corazón se puso como loco y busque por todas partes la paletita blanca que me volvía loco en ese instante. Sin tener el menor cuidado busque la paleta por todos lados hasta que la encontré arriba del w.c.

No sé si respire en ese instante, muchas emociones me recorrían a gran velocidad y no sabía cuál era la exacta. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho mientras me acercaba lentamente hasta el escusado.

Estire mi temblorosa mano hasta alcanzar la prueba que ya hacía en mi mano. Cerré los ojos mientras la apretaba suavemente, di un gran suspiro y trague grueso antes de verla.

_-Positivo-_ Una pequeña cara feliz era iluminada con rosa.

…_Seria padre…Otra vez!_ Pensé feliz antes de correr hasta Bella y despertarla en un fogoso beso.

-Gracias-fue lo único que pude decir antes de hacerla mía en la madrugada.

_Fin_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció! Háganme sentir mejor y comenten el final :3

En estos días subiré un nuevo capítulo de 'Fui hecho para amarte' (Canción de KISS Si no se han dado cuenta! XD) Tengo tantísimas ideas para ese fic que uff! Ahora ni se imaginan como acabara ;)

En fin!

Gracias a las lectoras de mi primer Fanfiction! :3 A los que me apoyaron y me aguantaroooon! ;D Gracias de verdad!

Nos leemos pronto en más fic! Recuerden que todas mis fotos están en perfil :D

**-Chocomonsteer'! :D**


End file.
